College Life- A Kevedd Fanfic
by Layus.MC
Summary: Edd and Kevin have gone to a very prestigious university and have made their own individual lives in just one year. Both boys reencounter in second year and reevaluate their relationship now that they only have each other as long time acquaintances and friends. But, as both boys will learn, the past always comes back to haunt you and decisions always bring consequences some sort.
1. Prologue and a Few Words

Prologue: Edd and Kevin have gone to a very prestigious university and have made their own individual lives in just one year. Both boys reencounter in second year and reevaluate their relationship now that they only have each other as long time acquaintances and friends. But, as both boys will learn, the past always comes back to haunt you and decisions always bring consequences of some sort. The story involves all the members of the Cul-de-Sac, and they all have a crucial part and role as they are part of the world of both or either boy and have shaped and interacted with them through all their lives. Also, the story covers the fact that both boys are grown up and mature, having finished puberty and the sort, so they have each changed slightly from their earlier years. An uncommon Kevedd, it will be an emotional ride as both boys fight for love.

This story is also in my Tumblr:

tagged/kevedd

Favorite, Like, Follow enjoy my story but i must inform this is a KEVEDD story meaning i'm shipping them. If you aren't into gay sex or relationships dont read, dont comment, and dont be offended. There will be more characters and substories along the line...but the focus will never change. Welcome to my world and may you become part of it.


	2. Chpt 1 Routine

Chpt.1 Routine

"Okay people, now let's just bend backwards, assume position, release the tension"  
Double D eased into the position to a steady pace, he just loved the sensation and experience yoga offered. It was a dialy routine he had picked up ever since he got into highschool, along with a quite...considerable change to his character and obsessions. Edd had always categorized himself as an OCD, but many of his childhood OCDs had...diminished in potency at the start of puberty. He was no longer a germ-o-fobic, nor did he stutter so much in his speaking. Actually, if anything he had grown aware of 3 important things that defined him: He was really smart, a gift he had to treasure and exploit; He had a nice slim, frail almost girly body frame which had actually helped some of the bullying stop at his high school. He had always looked on this as if the guys felt they were hitting a girl, which weighed on him, but, over time he had grown to accept and just ignore. Thirdly, he had a natural estetic taste which granted him not only ease and a seek of perfection in his work and proyects, but also made him look quite stylish...it was this that actually turned him from being an invisible bug to a real person who even girls now seeked to talk to. Of course, at a start, the stuttery and shyness of Double D turned many girls to run away and to call him a freak, while others considered him cute, but ended up friendzoning him (a term he had little regard for). In the end, Double D slowly changed and grew, and when he once saw a yoga class in town (not far from the Cul-de-Sac) he marveled at how beautiful, flexible and estetic the bodies looked and bended. He was marveled at a scientific level, analyzing how each muscle was behaving, the tension it was withstanding, etc. And, he was marveled at a psychological level, the tranquility, the peace, the mental release it offered. Little did he know that, being the only boy in the class, would also open to him a grand opportunity and space to interact and chat to girls; it was here that Edd managed finally to overcome (slowly) his fear and shyness toward girls. This was of course back in highschool, freshmen, that was about 5 years ago.

Edd was now a college sophomore, and not just any sophomore, he had managed to graduate with high honors at highschool, which allowed him to reach out to many universities with quite substantial scholarships or investigation programs. In the end, Edd had chosen to go to a modest Ivy League college not far from home; it was the start of the desintegration of the Eds. As Edd was the first to choose a university far from home, each Ed chose his own path after highschool. Ed was a simple person, he had always been, and school just wasnt really easy on him, nor did he enjoy it, in fact, if he graduated he practically owed it to Double D. Ed stayed home in the Cul-de-Sac, working with his Father at the company and tending the House and his little (now not so little) sister Sarah. Eddy, on the other hand, though he graduated with his own effort, and some of Edd's help, he never gave up his scamming themes. His grades weren't good enough to enter Edd's college, but they were good enough to get into a college within driving distance, about 1 hour. Eddy had decided to study Business, which, to everyone's surprise was actually something he did really good and his grades had evolved from a mediocre level to exemplary in just one year. Scam plans were still on and about, still even asking Edd to help him out, and they had even grown to be quite plausible and fundamented, but they never happened...as usual. Edd, on the other hand, had decided to study Double Mayor Psychology and Medical Science. He had always been marveled at life, and how every organism worked and behaved. Taking up yoga and AP classes in highschool, he not only grew in such interest, in seeing what the body is capable of doing, but also of the unmeasured variable of the human mind, limits we impose ourselves and the way we analyze every action we live or make. This impulse and all these questions drove him to pick such a road in life where investigation and questions were always open to those hungry and ambitious enough to answer them. And, though he accepted and he was sure of his decisions, despite the fact that his inseparable friends named just like him wouldn't be there anymore, he was quite surprised, thankful and uneasy of who was also going to his same univeristy from the Cul-de-Sac. After all, HE was the only one who still kept on teasing and mocking Edd throught highschool and...the majority of his life.

Kevin, God WHY?! To Double D it seemed almost impossible for Kevin to get into an Ivy League by his grades, but once he learned that Kevin was offered a Sports Scholarship for Basketball, he found it logical for such a univeristy to be interested in him. Edd was initially mortified to still have his eternal bully in college with him. He was sure the mocking and teasing wouldn't stop, they had, strangely enough, always been paired together, Edd was never allowed to escape. In highschool they had become lab partners for all Ap science classes. Whether it was chemistry or biology, they were always placed as a group, an idea Edd always regarded as...an annoysance. Though Kevin had shown sparks and flashes of brilliance, and that he was actually trying hard on his subjects, he frequently left most of the work to Double D, and-if anyything- their relationship twisted as insults and bullying meshed with a bipolar friendlyness and intimacy at the time of proyects, exams or finals. Edd has expected to move past that in college, but he was soon proven wrong, and he was grateful for it. Going alone to another place, knowing no one, and not being the most extrovertive of the lot (actually very introvert and shy) Edd didnt manage to make friends right off the start. He was give a Dorm near the Investigation area, which eased his proyects schedule, but also meant he had no roommate (which he discontented and thanked), and his Double Mayor Study plan kept him on an every studying agenda with diverse classes. This meant that Double D had little time for friends or to get to meet and greet all his different classmates. Add also the fact that Edd had to seek a quick job to help him stabilize his personal economy, and Eddy's scam projects were out of the question. Edd ended working in the in-campus coffee shop where he scaled to a professional bariste in weeks (an additional prestige to the brand and college, but not to him). So, all in all, Kevin became quite the uncommon friend he needed at this start, they had quite a heated and conflicting friendship. Kevin didn't stop the "bullying" despite they were together most of the time in freshmen year, but both knew (internally) it was nice to have someone familiar in such a new place...bigger than the Cul-de-Sac.

"That's it everybody, remember to stretch and we'll see each other during the week!"  
Edd always found the yoga instructor too peppy and whimsy, but he didn't mind, he didn't think while doing yoga, he just enjoyed and relaxed and analyzed the behaviour of his muscles as he flexed them. Edd did yoga out of pure joy and bodily maintenance, but he couldn't deny it was giving him perks. His slim and feminine frame benefited greatly from yoga; his thing and nerdy look of the past altered into a curvy body with thighs and legs with well kept and nurtured. His body was flexible, his arms and shoulders curvacious and toned. His abdomen was flat, and firm, not muscular. In fact he doubted ay part of his body was sculpted, it was mostly all toned out, quite curvacious and full, he even had a perky butt which he rarely noticed until girls complimented him and asked for his secret. He always ansewered in the same honest yet comical manner  
"well you could certainly try strapping 10kgs of weight in a messenger around your body and make 2 hours of trips going up and down stairs."  
This was always followed by laughter, but it was a fact for Edd. Between work shifts and classes he moved pretty much around campus. Work always started early, entering at 5, leaving at 12, which Edd always thanked and used to eat lunch, read notes and study. After that, classes ran for Edd straight from 2 to 7 or 8. Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays Edd finished classes at 7 which gave him the time to attend yoga classes at the university's gym, finishing at 8. It was a self imposed routine Edd had arranged and he felt it was as necessary as any other priority in his agenda. Ending his days everyday at 8 takes a toll on everyone, that's why Edd followed 3 simple rules or necessities to stay healthy, sane and complete work and proyect:  
1. He bought his own barista coffee maker, which he used on long nights and he made his special recipes which emphasized from flavor, to espresso, to energy intake. Some personal formulas who he considered good enough, he added them to the coffee bar's menu as personal and special orders.  
2. The already mentioned yoga sessions which stabilized and cleansed mind and body.  
3. Edd always slept at 12, with a personal curfew of 11pm (in case he went to the library or the laboratories next door).

Today was Monday, start of the week, and midterms were coming around in 2 weeks, which meant Edd had less time than he normally did. As the class ended, Edd picked up his mat, and started chatting with some girls who asked him about his mayor, his name, his phonne (which he never gave) and if he had some time during the week (which he never did) as he headed to the exit. That is maybe one of the things many girls never understood about Edd, he had never gone out with a girl (officially) in all his time there. To many, yoga would be the perfect place to pick up girls, but Double D had little regard for dating or the objetifying of women as sexual objects. He saw everyone the same way: friends, colleagues, acquaintances, boy, girl. Those he considered friends tho, were few, and only these really knew about him, and he had to meet one in about an hour. That is why he took as little time as possible when he went to his personal locker to pick up his messenger bag with all his books and the sports bag where his protein drink and his day clothes were.  
It was...routine. As Edd walked outside, it was almost dark, and Edd had a little...itch, to walk through campus grounds. As usual he took a longer way, through the illuminated walkways to his dorms, he had covered himself with a tight leather, furry jacket to keep him warm; he was always prepared. He carried each bag on opposite sides of him, distributing weight and relieving the load a bit. He was no jock and didnt want to be, Edd felt weird and didnt like doing heavy work to build muscles and get ripped like other guys did, he felt it...unpractical. As a gust of wind came and git Edd (making him stumble a bit) he shivered slightly, he never cared or mind his tights and the tight shirt he used for yoga, excepto for his chilling-self. If annything it made him feel free, and he felt it was a good and pleasant atire. The tights and shirt didnt go skin tight, but they seem to enhance the fact that Double D was no kid and took care of his body: curvacious and toned, his long legs were well formed and light, his back was straight and flexible, long arms were thin, toned and curvy. To Double D, changes in his body were never unaccounted for, another reason why he bought such attire, every night he would take strict measurements of his body to ensure and adapt his diet. Medical Scientist and all, Edd always seeked the way to bring the most efficiency out of his body. To many, it would seem excentric, an OCD aspect, or very high maintenance, but Edd didn't mind. There was only one thing Edd did mind, and that was hair; Edd made sure hair was never in any place but his head, an item he even kept hidden from the public eye with his fond and ever present black beenie. He never took it off, was never seen without it and he never allowed it being taken off. Within no time, Edd had reached his dorms, they were inside campus and quite large on the outside. Though simple in estetic and some light already fading, it was...ok, but Edd had little time to waste on a formal report for malfunctioning light, the report would have to wait, besides it would always be in the entrance counter. Edd quickly got his key out and entered his dorm, first floor, last to the right, a small cubicle loft. It could barely hold anything, but Edd was so space efficient he seemed to fit a world, his world inside. As he entered Double D sent his messenger bag on the couch and proceeded to take out his dirty clothes and classify each into its own laundry bag, same with his yoga attire and his underwear, with the last, he entered his bathroom, not without taking his beenie off and placing them thing on the knob of his bathroom. Edd knew he had little time, he had arrived a quarter past 8, he had to bath, get a snack, and get to the basketball dome by 9, that meant he had to shower in 15 minutes and be out before a quarter to 9. Very methodical, He had no problem following his time restraints and was soon out the door. He carried his messenger bag, a coffee cup sealed and notebooks with him, and he had changed to a pair of tight jeans, nice white sneekers and a normal plain red top which fit him quite nicely, not too tight, not too loose, and over all he wore his furry jacket. This jacket he cared and carried so much was a gift from a...friend, but that was a memory Edd dint wish to remember, the jacket was enough. Clenching the jackte, and pulling a flashlight out, Edd moved onward through campus to the dome. He made sure he did smell too much to cologne, his breath was clean and fresh, and that he had nothing in his teeth. The last always caused his tongue to dwell on the separation of his front teeth, it was always an annoyance, but it also triggered him into spacing out and his mind to dwell on daily matters, proyects, formulas, experiments and god knew what went on in his mesh of brainstorms. This was no excepcion, and the topic was no different: "What will be tonight's topic? Did i come fully prepared? Will others join? Why am i so excited?" all these ran in a sort of Q&A in Edd's mind, and no A seemed fitting for the last question. It was in this last question that Edd pondered so hard he didnt realize at which moment he had reached inside the stadium and the top seats (where he would usually sit). Finally realising his location Double D took a sit in the front row, overlooking the whole court and trying to find the person he would meet tonight. It took him no time to his observant eyes; #34 Barbs, Kevin's last name.

-END CHAPTER 1-


	3. Chpt 2 Past and Present

Chpt 2 Past and Present

There he was, Sprinting, jumping, shooting doing everything so gracefully, like a gazel in open field. Despite the years of highschool where Double D would have to wait for Kevin after Basketball Practices to then go work on proyects or study, he still couldn't avoid admiring and immersing himself inthe game. Double D, considered an almanac of knowledge, a knowledge hoarder, had only one field of knowledge where he lacked any and all understanding...sports. A common feature in those of the intelectual, introvertive type, sports and fisical activity where two things they had little concern for and scarcely participated in- except if it was PE Class or a class that demanded such. For Double D, it was no different, except for the fact that he did yoga, fisical activity and sports weren't part of his modus operandi. Besides, to Edd, yoga was a tension relieving body and mind tuning activty which demanded no strain on the body or muscles. Yet, the reason why Edd fell immersed in a sport such as Basketball was cause of his constant interaction with Kevin. Fated must have played a cruel game with Double D for never allowing him to separate from Kevin. The teases never stopped, even when he helped him study. In highschool, Edd felt more as Kevin´s safety pass and pet more than anything else. To make it worse, Kevin exploited the sense of power that Edd gave him when he asked him to explain what the sport consisted of. Edd was a boy who was mature enough to accept mistakes and seek help when required, it was a quality scientists and investigators he felt should have to ensure investigations to progress. This event was dreaded yet accepted by Edd, he was explained what the game consisted of, the positions, the rules, pointing system, tactics, maeuvers, trick plays, sign communication, etc. Edd absorbed all the information Kevin shared with him about the sport, his eyes always receptive and attentive as Kevin drowned in a loatheful egocentrical behavior as he was teaching the nerd and genius of the school. But, to Kevi's...missfortune, Edd had quickly absorbed the knowledge and even investigated on the matter, become a game play database for the Highschool sports star. It was ironic that sport would become the tying thread for both boys, Edd became a game strategist for the Highschool team, and made Kevin rise from a sports star to a possible basketball prodigy. Edd, still shy and frail, was overwhelmed by the pressure at times and had a hard time adapting to all the jocks talking to him, teasing him, and (when games where lost) blaming him, insulting him and ocasionally dumping him in trashcans. Edd was never comfortable in that ambience, but he coped with it to expand his highschool curriculum for better university standings. He did have one thing to thank about the opportunity of being a strategist, his shy and scaredy self slowly grew into a scaredy Edd who could now at least answer back to even the meanest and biggest of the jocks. Though it didnt save him from all the beatings, he did learn that raising his voice was sometimes necessary. Never the less, once he graduated, Edd was decisive and quick in making the decision of hanging the game strategist cap; it wasn't his interest, passion or goal, just a stepping stone. A couple years later, here he was yet again watching a basketball game with the star player and center #34 Brabs maneuvering ever so efficiently and gracefully as in highschool. And as he immersed more and more in the game, he began analysing, calculating, formulating and judging all the team's actions, behavior and performance, but he never took his eyes off the key player...Kevin. It was this way that Edd forgot his own self imposed rule of never immersing so attentively in basketball, a bad habit he had since he watched Kevin in Highschool, Edd tended to raise his voice too much and scream at RedZone plays...no excepcion this time.

"Kevin! Pass to your right! Bucket SHOT!"  
A Code Game Play he had developed for the star player, Kevin instinctively (just as in Highschool) heard the order, passed the ball, sped into the center of the enemy InZone and dunked a feint, allyhoop pass he got from his teammate.

"Yeah i heard you DOUBLE DORK! Dont tell me what to do will you?!"  
Screamed Kevin giving his back to Edd. Edd was fully aware of his actions, and quickly went crimson with a blush, he instinctively pulled his textbook and dug his head in it, covering his ashamed face and trying to act as if he was just studying. He felt stupid again, really stupid, and he repeated this to himself in a low tone voice behind the book. Down on the court all the players were praising Kevin and lifting questioning look in Edd's direction. Kevin didnt care much about the nerd, but he always felt relieved when Edd was watching him play. It was an unexplainable (to him) sensation he always got, blaming in always on the fact that Edd had helped him become a Basketball Superstar in Highschool and that his plays were always spot on for the occasion. Still, Kevin always wondered why he could never play as calm and secure as when he knew Double D was watching him, his game always reved up a notch or two.

As Edd heard the game resuming midway through his notes, he couldn't but peer through the top of his book to see the plays and Kevin. He focused and mentally prepared himself to not fall into the game again...no more accidents. Edd started spectating the game with a much cooler demeanor and focused more on Kevin's actions. Focusing on Kevin Edd was able to observe much more of his highschool bully/colleage, Kevin had grown nicely into a man. To start with, Kevin was much taller than he was in highschool, Edd remembered they had always altered and moved between him (Edd) being taller or them being the same height. But today, Edd could see a considerable change between them. Kevin was no monstrous giant, he barely reached the 180cm mark, but that gave him a considerable stature dominance over Edd. Edd had registered all his bodily changes during puberty in a special log he had encrypted and saved in a corner of his laptop (right after burning the original book), he wanted no evidence to fall in the wrong hands of such a...shameful behavior. Never the less he had stopped growing quite early on the height scale, leaving him at a solid 175cm, he didnt complain about it. Somehow, his body had become...proportional: arms not too log or short, slim toned and well kept long legs helped his petited flat body and abdomen, and his face. Edd had never been appearace obsessed but he was very aware he had gained his mother's charm on the looks department. His face had rounded up a bit, becoming fuller, with a clear chin, long eyes lashes which seemed almost girly, and his eyes had stopped from being popping out to a proportional simmetrical appearance and olive shaped. Kevin, on the other hand, was just amazing in his change. The langid and skinny Kevin from the Cul-de-Sac and the toned and athletic Kevin from Highschool had nothing on this new specimen. Kevin had gained a muscle sculped, toned body; not bulky or even meaty, but still slim, yet powerful and with every muscle tightly and perfectly marked and sculpted. In Edd's mind it was no wonder Kevin was so easy on the eyes of the ladies, he just had one amazing body. At these thoughts and an ever growing anatomical curiosity growing in Edd's mind, he waved such thoughts from his mind as one would swap away flies.

Self-control, a department Edd was an expert in. Edd, the scientist and psychologist, believed that carnal passions were mere rampaging hormones and distractions for a perfectly vivid and brilliant mind that should be able to control all impulses. That is why Edd remained celibate all this time since prom, and he wasn't a newcomer to adult websites or magazines, he had grown up with Eddy. In the age of puberty, Eddy was one big sack of sexual hormones, changing scamming plans to plans with pervertive motives. Making the story short, Edd received more beatings in this time frame than he had in all his previous years, but he never lost his head to such mundane thoughts and emotions. If anything, Edd believed in the poetic and ever forgotten chivalry of romance and passion...a helpless romantic. As some might see it, Edd was quite possible the last gentleman, a man who always made sure his emotions where the right ones and true. He believed in never harming another person by the illness of the heart, he was sure that when love rang at your heart's door, there was little you could do but to follow and heed the call. Edd still believed he would find the right person, and for that special person, he would remain celibate, so he could give himself purely and entirely to that person. Now, there is a reason why it was only since prom that he considered himself celibate, but that was a past he wished to put a lid on...but...until that day, it was the reason why he always held the black furry leather jacket and used it. Between these thoughts in his head, the study subjects that would come tonight, and Kevin and the anatomical misteries of his body, Edd had completely forgotten about the game and was only brought back to the realm of the living by a voice next to him and a warm body next to his chilling self.

"So, Double Dork, you ready to start the long night? You really did space out right there"  
Kevin smirked, hands in his hoodie's pockets and gave Edd a nudge with his shoulder. Edd reacted immediatedly.  
"Ah! I'm terribly sorry Kevin, i was completely unaware of your presence and the fact that your training had ended."  
"Hold on Double Dweeb, i'm tired you know! There's no need to rush, i had to sit for a small break anyways"  
"B-B-But Kevin, it's already a quarter past 9 of night"  
"So?"  
"W-W-Well..."  
Edd had no idea why he always stuttered so much when engaging with Kevin. Conversations where rarely more than a mere interchange of words, followed by teases and mocks, and ending with Double D tutoring Kevin. It has always been this way, ever since highschool, but it was the first time he had been summoned by Kevin in Second year. Edd didnt mind tutoring Kevin, they did share study subjects since Kevin had gone by the career of Organizational Psychology. It was a new career where Psychology was made practical and utilized to optimize work spaces and create productive work teams, among others. Edd had always admired Kevin for pciking such an engaging career, but he always knew his services would be required as a tutor or an easy way out-cheats, notecards, and the sort. Still, Edd had always wondered why Kevin always pciked him to work with, more over, why he always accepted. In the end, Edd just liked the company and the fact that he was sharing time with a child-hood acquaitance, a familiar person that reminded him of home. But, after first year ended, Edd had always wondered if he could be friends with Kevin, afterall, they had known and shared so much since highschool, they should've become friends since before. Life and the human brain where misteries, and the reason why Edd was fascinated of such. And speaking of fascinations, Edd was just eager to someday cracking the enigma that Kevin Barbs was. As Edd thought all this, a cold breath swept in to the dome, making him Edd buck his knees together, hug himself around the waist tightly and wince, trembling, he was always prone to feeling cold by the smallest things.

Kevin lay resting on the front seats where Double D had been sitting and when he opened his eyes to get going since he DID need help with the subject at hand, he was surprised at the image that greeted him. A Double D illuminated by Moonlight, frail body shivering in coldness, such a femine frame asking to be held and cared for, Kevin felt funny and felt his crimson blush turn scalding red ad even his ears burned. Kevin deviated his eyes to the side, catching Edd's leather, black furry jacket on the seat; he picked it up and stood up.  
"Here Double Dork. Now get mooving we dont have time to be wasting sissy!"  
Kevin had thrown the jacket on Edd's head, who quickly covered himself with it to regain his lost body heat. Edd was thankful, but had no time to do it as Kevin was already almost out the Dome's Doors. He was walking fast, Edd knew perfectly well that meant he was either pissed or annoyed...or both. Edd sighed.  
"This is gonna be a long night."  
Saying this, Edd ran quickly to catch up to Kevin; elbows sticking out, hands clenched and close to his chest, like a chicken about to take flight, he had never been able to lose that awful posture.  
"Kevin. Kevin! Kevin!"  
Edd wailed as he struggled to catch up with Kevin and quickly losing his breath, finally catching up with him and panting. Edd placed his hand on his knees and took deep breaths trying to steady his racing heart beat.  
Kevin laughed heartedly as Edd regained his breath.  
"What has...amused you...to this extent...Kevin?" asked the out of breath Double D.  
Kevin controlled himself.  
"Oh boy, you really are a dork Double DWeeb, you run like a chicken"  
At this comment, Kevin laughed louldy again.  
Edd wasn't amused and instead he quickly regained his posture and pushed Kevin aside as he continued to walk down the Campus Trail.  
"hey wait up chicken! You have no idea where we're going"  
not stopping.  
"oh, are you done with your rude laughter Kevin? It's not nice or proper to make fun of other people"  
"Oh, please give me a break chicken. Your running is quite something, quite hilarious!"  
Kevin chuckled again  
"Ok, I'm going back to my dorm"  
"aww come one Double D"  
Double D...saying his name properly only meant one thing.  
"Come on man, i'm sorry, i'll be nice. Please help me out, you know i only ask you for help when i need it"  
An apology, Edd had always had a weak spot for apologies.  
"Very well, I accept your most sincere apology. But this time you are not to be joking or mocking me, have we made ourselves clear?"  
"Yeah yeah, dont push it"  
With the last, Edd was pleased and he followed Kevin to his dorms. Kevin lived also inside campus grounds but in a new building on the east outskirts. They were called Central Point for the circular design of the building and having and opening at the center which served as a Small recreational area. On the outside it had a very minimalistic, modern appearance, while the inside kept only the minimalistic. Edd found with his esthetic eye that some doors were too close together, giving a sensation of tight spaces, and that the place was far smaller and cramped than what it actually was. They moved to the third floor on the elevator and first door to the left was Kevin's room: #302.  
"Well Double D, welcome to my home sweet ho  
Kevin was saying this as he swung his door open to give Double D a look to his massive dorm. Thrice as big as Double D, it was a paradise and it offered so much free space. It was no wonder why Kevin would have a roomie with such a big room, besides it was surely mandatory for Kein would've never agreed freely on it.

?: Hey roomie! And THE Double D, quite a pleasure getting to meet you.

-End Chapter 2-


	4. Chpt 3 Friendship of Sorts

Chpt 3 Friendship of Sorts

Kevin: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!  
Screamed Kevin to his roommate. He was clearly pissed and annoyed that his roommate was in the same room as him and Edd, grinding his teeth and causing most of the veins around his neck to pop in clear stress and anger.  
Edd: The pleasure is all mine, getting to meet Kevin's roommate.  
Kevin: AND WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING HIS LEAD?!  
Edd: Oh please Kevin, it is quite disrespectful to not give proper introductions, especially since i am the guest and you are the host. Protocols must be kept.  
?: WOW, i thought you were shitting me Kevin, i have never been so wrong.  
At this, Kevin's roommate laughed outloud quite openly. Edd had just turned to face a bloodred, steaming Kevin who had a face as if he could and would murder both of them on the spot. Thankfully, Kevin's roommate's open laughter and expression caused him to be the target of Kevin's wrath, Edd was thankful it wasn't him for a change, but felt guilty he was the motive of a conflict.  
Kevin pushed his roommate against his chair, glaring eyes and a very pissed tone.  
Kevin: WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?  
?: Oh now now, Kevin, let me become decent and you may...proceed with standard protocols.  
Kevin's roommate laughed more restraintly at the last part, but Kevin still punched him on the shoulder, which was given back to Kevin on his own shoulder. This punching ritual proceeded for a couple of minutes as Kevin's roommate picked a t-shirt from his...nicely organized closet. To Edd, he rarely met people who were organized and kept their stuff in a specific order but, by what he saw about Kevin's roommate's closet, this guy was quite the organized type. T shirts, sweaters, polos, formal shirts, pants, jeans, shorts, everything had it's place and was nicely and properly folded. Edd was marveled at the new acquaitance he was meeting, especially since Kevin had never even mentioned he had a roommate, then again...Kevin never talked to him. It was something that ate away inside Edd, he could never stop feeling as Kevin's pet or as his safety pin in times of need or exams, they didn't go out, they didn't talk or...hang out. But, that gave Edd more time to concentrate on his own work and proyects, but he longed for such a "friendship". He was brought back to the realm of the living, where he was inside Kevin's room with his still half-naked roommate infront of them, by Kevin's very characteristic clearing of his throat.  
Kevin: Ok then, Edd, this is my roommate Lyon, short for Lionel. Lyon  
Lyon: Double D, i already know much about you, and was quite eager to meet you  
At this Kevin socked him once more  
Kevin: I told you to not cause trouble!  
Kevin said this between his teeth, but Edd's refined hearing made out the words perfectly.  
Lyon: yeah yeah, chill man. So Double D, I guess we'll be seeing each other quite often... dont forget me.  
At this, Lyon winked, and tugged his shirt to cover his once exposed chest. Edd, ever so obervant, was unable not to measure and analyze the other's body. Lyon was about Edd's height, slightly shorter 172cm aproximately, black and short haired but it fell forward in a nice bang on his left side. He looked clean, no tattoos or piercings, he was another jock, football team (the gear was next to his closet, nicely hung on a manikin). His body though, slim, not very ripped like Kevin's but thin and very agile and light. His chest had the characteristic pectoral muscles nicely developed, broad shoulder, and muscular ripped arms, and slim toned legs made for explosive speed and not endurance. All in all the boy was made for playing explosively and with great power output, yet Edd had no idea what the sport consisted of, and he wasn't going to ask a newly met stranger, and Kevin was out of the question. They needed to concentrate and he knew Kevin too well to know that he would ramble on for the whole night on the sport, the rules and how come genius Double Dork was unaware or unknowledgable on the matter. But, avoiding to fade into his own world, Edd kept the small talk and courtesies going.  
Edd: Wait, you are leaving? Please, I dont mean to intrude, Kevin and i wont be a bother.  
Lyon: Oh my, well aren't you sweet. JAJA, god i really need to talk more with you.  
Edd blushed slightly at the comment.  
Edd: And w-w-why is that?  
Lyon: Kev, is he really unaware of it?  
Kevin: The dork's always spoken that way, better get used to it you doofus.  
Lyon: Oh, so i WILL see him more often my brilliant Kevin?  
To the last, Kevin once again wrestled for a while with Lyon who just skillfully deflected and avoided his grabs and hits. They looked more friends than Kevin and He did, and Edd had spent the most part of his life with the guy. Edd sulked at the thought and sulked a bit further in fear that he was coming out as a weird bug to Lyon.  
Edd: I-I-Is there something wrong with my manner of speech? I am truly sorry if i striked you odd or if i'm causing all this conflict. Do you wish to pospone tonight's study Kevin?  
At the last, both Lyon and Kevin stopped abrubtly as Kevin blurted.  
Kevin. STAY! I mean, please stay Double D.  
Lyon: We're just horsing around man, besides, i always take nocturnal jogs...dont i Kevin?  
Edd, did notice a hint of mischief in Lyon's eyes, but paid little attention, he was quite nervous and uneasy on the fact of him being an annoyance to the daily routine and friendship both boys had.  
Kevin: Double D, dont worry, make your self comfortable, i'll just take a shower and we'll start immediatedly...sounds good?  
Edd: W-W-Well, only if you are sure Kevin, I mean i dont want to cause any trouble.  
Edd had dropped his gaze and said all this with his hands behind his back and playing with his small petite feet. Which was why he was startled of the fact he didnt sense Kevin's movement until Kevin grabbed him by the shoulders.  
Kevin: I am sure, stay...i need help  
To the last Edd noticed the crimson color and saddened eyes on Kevin's face...it was adorable. Edd restrained every impulse in his body which begged to just caress and comfort the red head. Why did all these thought always come up when Kevin was the subject?! Edd was flustered to the fact that he always got weird around him, he always became the wimpy, shy dork he had been in his early years at the Cul-de-Sac. Edd had not invested and strengthened his character all these years to be weak, especially infront of Kevin...he could sense fear for all Edd knew. Instead, Edd repressed his thoughts and decided to prepare for the night. He was unaware he had a noticeable red blush across his face.  
Edd: I find it delightful, i shall prepare the material while you shower.  
Kevin: Thanks man, I owe you one  
Lyon: And, i'm heading out  
Edd: If you are sure Lionel, but i insist in that my presence will be of no annoyance or root to any incomodities if you stay.  
Lyon: Please call me Lyon Double D, and...why are you called Double D?  
Kevin huffed in stress as he entered the bathroom with his shower kit and had managed to hear the question.  
Edd: Well it's nothing special, you see where Kevin and I grew up i had two other friends with my same name. We were all called edward, but mine was spelled differently. My own name is written with two Ds instead of one.  
At this Edd took out a piece of paper and wrote his first name "Eddward".  
Edd: This made everyone start calling me Double D.  
Lyon: Makes perfect sense, and also why Kevin never seems to stop talking about you, i mean you know each other for your whole lives. I wonder why he hadn't introduced us before, or even mentioned me.  
Edd felt a sharp stab at his heart with the last comment, Lyon had quite the skill to hit where it hurt the most. Edd fell silent as a blush and teary eyes plastered on his face simultaneously.  
Lyon: Hey, sorry man, just ignore everything i said, besides Kevin needs you...more than you can imagine.  
Lyon moved up to Edd, placing a soft hand on his cheek and tilting his head so they could make eye-contact.  
Lyon: Easy man, friends are always there to support each other, and Kevin does consider you one. He's just a bit rough on the edges.  
Absolute silence fell as seconds turned hours as they looked into each other's eyes and Edd pondered over the sweet words Lyon had just said. Edd was Kevin's friend? somehow?...even though Kevin never exteriorized such terms of relationship.  
Lyon: Well, gotta run...see ya.  
With that Lyon bolted out of the room, he was most certainly playing a runner's position for Edd was barely able to react and catch a glimpes of his siluette as he exited the door. Edd was a bag of emotions for the moment, and as the psychologist and medical scientist started to work on examining each emotion, Edd began to prepare the study material for the night...Basic Psychology. Edd was quite please on the subject and was eager to teach and orient Kevin. After years of practice he already knew how to motivate and teach the boy, they understood each other and connected at that level. Once Edd finished with preparations he decided to finish his own work before Kevin came out of the bath, it had been 10 minutes already.

30 minutes passed and Kevin finally made it out of the bathroom, fully dressed, with a green hoodie and baggy black pants which seemed more like pajamas or sweat pants. He seemed for a moment as the old Kevin, the one 9 years ago, the Kevin from the Cul-de-Sac, he had changed and grown but Edd still saw him as the Kevin of his memories (some good, some bad). At the same time, Edd couldn't help but get fixated on his hair, the red head had lost his bangs which he held with a cap and had altered for a shorter almost military cut. The hair was short, but it seemed smooth and silky and the water drops from the shower made his hair shine as if it were fire, Edd was captivated and envious. Edd had always his personal problem about his hair, he considere dit hideous, which made him always stick to his beenie. Over time though, he had understood one thing, he could drop the beenie without his out defense mechanism trigerring to pull it back on with people he cared for. This didnt include many people and Edd was only sure he had only done so with 3 people, including his 2 best friends Ed and Eddy.  
Kevin: What you looking me with those eyes for man? You feeling alright?  
Edd hadn't noticed his actions had been so revealing, yet again he was never good with lies or hiding stuff (even emotions).  
Edd: It's nothing Kevin, shall we commence with our study schedule?  
Kevin: Very well, but dont bore me with lectures and dont forget the notecard.  
Edd: I've come prepared  
Edd pulled from his messennger badga small notecard already made with all the information needed. In the 20 minutes he had waited for Kevin he not only finished his papers (took roughly 15 minutes) but he also had time to make the note card. It wasn't as if he was a real genius and prodigy, it was just luck that his papers for classes had been short as teachers focused mainly on midterms and not the other stuff anymore. Edd had alwayd been time efficient and organized, and his tight Schedule made him ensure no time was wasted, no work was delayed, nothing was out of order and that he had never overwork.  
Edd: You may verify the information, but i believe everything you may need is already there.  
Kev: Wow, thanks dork...i mean... thanks Double D.  
A true and sincere thanks, those were the moments Edd lived for when he studied with Kevin, it filled him. Edd has tried analyzing himself over his reactions to Kevin's actions, only to fail and keep him as an enigma. He longed and wished to be accepted by him and be his friend, that was all he was sure about.  
Kev: Well, shall we start? I already studied and i get the terms, but all these crazy bastards who did things with animals and monkeys and god knows what i dont seem to understand any of the material for this mid term.  
Kevin was flustered and tense, and Edd noticed it immediatedly.  
Edd: Well, first of all, you must be in a tranquile state. Would you like a cup of coffee? I made your order from the coffee shop, Double Mocha Latte with no foam and hazelnut.  
Edd had memorized the order since the first day he saw Kevin in the shop. It was uneventful, Kevin treeted him as he would treet any employee of shops, but Edd never forgot the formula and he would occasionally mix it up on the study nights of theirs. Besides, it was the first drink Edd mixed, hence the first he experimented with, hence his first masterpiece and since personal favorite mix too. In barista terms only Edd understood, it was rich in flavor and with a full, coarse body, the hazelnut hightened the roasted flavor of the coffee grain and the chocolate mitigated the acidity of the drink, turning it into a sweet beverage.  
Kev: Woah, you brought me my drink? I...uhhh...thanks!  
Kevin had become scarce of words and he accepted the drink, he took a sip and couldn't contain the profound satisfaction and glee that coursed hisbody and plastered on his face. Edd felt quite happy he could help Kevin study and relax...that's what friends are for right?  
Edd: it's nothing Kevin, so now lets start with Pavlov and Little Albert?  
As Kevin gleed over his drink steadily, uncaring of how he looked infront of Edd, he positioned himself in his chair and faced Double D, pencil and notebook in hand; it was then that he settled the drink and nodded agreeingly to start the session.

12am, wow did time fly when you have a great time. The night was anything but uneventful for both of them, it was the product of all the time Kevin had ignored Edd and the fact that, they had actually grown. Yes, Kevin was still a jock and teased Edd, but there was no longer a sense of bullying, or that of mere transactual procedures where Edd had to simply comply to Kevin's orders and help him study, it was...a reencounter.  
They had finished studying but they were having such a great time, Kevin was always leaned to learn when Edd drew him pictures, diagrams or made him associate concepts with other stuff, but tonight just went completely laxed as both fell in complete confidence. Whether it was pavlov's dog's salivation or the monkey experimentation or the controversial stanford prison experiment, Edd and Kevin found a way to goof it out. Edd found simple ways to prove his point with simple conditionings he made Kevin do, up to the point of Kevin actually salivating as he was denied his adored coffee cup. Kevin on the other hand, found how to tease Edd as they talked the controversial topics. They were having a swell time, but it was getting late and both boys were starting to get drunk on exaustion. But there was one last subject at hand to discuss.  
Edd: Ha-Ha-ha, oh god, ok Kevin, lets concentrate now, we have to talk about Sigmund Freud.  
Kevin: Ha.-ha-ha-ha oh come on Edd, let's take a break, it's enough for one night  
Edd: Oh come on, Kevin, Freud talked extensibely about sex  
Kevin: Oh! He's the weird old geezer who said everything was sex related?!  
Edd: Call him what you may Kevin, the man made ground work discovery and works on this field.  
Kevin: So being a pervert is wrong, but being a published pervert is praised?! Well, i think i'll change career  
Edd couldn't help but laugh at the comment and Kevin Followed him. They were tired, maybe it was enough for one night.  
Kevin: Hey Edd  
Edd: Yes Kevin?  
Kevin: thanks a lot  
Edd: Oh, please dont worry about it Kevin  
Kevin: NO, i mean...thanks for always being there for me.  
Edd turned to see Kevin, he had his head resting over his notebook, eyes closed, he must've been falling half asleep by now, quarter past twelve. But Edd had little care for his personal curfew hours...when was the last time he had enjoyed himself so much? Kevin looked so adoring in his sleep and all tired, he looked angelical, calm and innocent...why had they never been friends? Edd cared a lot for Kevin, it was an emotion or a mesh of them he was unable to analyze, he just...enjoyed being with him.  
Kevin: Edd  
Kevin half opened his eyes  
Kevin: You really are the best person of met, and you have always helped me, no matter how badly i treated you...i'm sorry.  
Edd: OH, Kevin, you aren't thinking straight  
Kevin: i'm sorry for all our past  
Edd: Kevin, let me help you get into bed.  
Kevin: NO, NO, i must take you to your dorms, it wouldn't be proper or nice of me to send you away you know.  
Edd: Kevin, seriously I-I can go by myself, you need to rest.  
Kevin: Double D, i want to...what kind of friend would i be?  
Edd almost melted to these last words, and only blushed to a glowing red while he stood up and got his stuff. He hated leaving, he wanted to stay, but such thoughts and actions would be reprimanded by normal social norms and protocols. Why was he thinking such thoughts again? Why did he want to be so much with Kevin? They were friends right? Right? Edd was turning his head round and round on the subject, but he knew he it was probably just the late hours playing tricks on him. It was a theory.  
Kevin: God i hate my hair, and caps just make it worse; hey Double D, think i shoudl get a beenie too? a cool red or green one...or a black one. Edd only turned briegly to see him staring at his wall mirror, to which Edd got bakc to packing his stuff to not waste time and make Kein wait and stay up any longer.  
Edd: No such thing Kevin, your hair is quite lovely. I would die to have it.  
Kevin: Pfft, oh yeah? Well what are you hiding down there?  
Neither Edd nor Kevin knew what happened next, Kevin had reached out and grabbed the tip of Edd's beenie and expected the usual wince and Edd shooting his arms up to pull it back on, Edd wasn't even aware of Kevin's movements...both just stopped paralyzed as Kevin slipped the beenie right off Edd's head. The silence was absolute. Edd was never expecting it, and he had no idea how to react...Kevin was seeing his most despised and feared on the other hand, held the beenie firmly on his hand and observed how black, thin, wavy hair flowed from the beenie. Edd's hair wasn't long it was normal, excpet it was plastered at the top but it flowed to the back of his head, creating a nice wavy effect, but it was thin, creating an illusion of having a thick mane. It was longer than Kevin's by far, but it hade a less constant shape, which is why Edd despised it. He always felt his hair so challenging, so rebellious, he could never tame it, deciding to keep it under a beenie instead of dealing with it on a daily basis (thus rooting to a slight decoloration shade effect across it). But to Kevin, it was the most gorgeous and well kept hair he had seen, he wished his hair coud flow that freely at that length.  
Edd: Umm, Kevin, we should get going  
Edd said this still in shock and giving his back to Kevin. Kevin didnt move, just nodded in a stupified face.  
Edd: Kevin, can i have my beenie back?  
At these words Kevin reacted, moving towards Edd ad proceeding to place the beenie over the boy's hair. He had no idea why he just gave he beenie to the guy, but he was very curious of his hair. As he slipped the beenie back in place, Kevin couldn't void but move and caress the hair into position so the beenie would "fit better". Edd winced and flinched at the touch and sensation of another person caressing and feeling his hair. He bit his lip, as he felt a slight extancy and pleasure as Kevin's hands moved through his hair and placed the beenie back in place. Edd was calm, he didnt freak out, it was quite a defining moment and event, one which...hadn't happened since about over a year ago. Was he really that comfortable with Kevin? He sure felt like it, he didnt panic, didnt throw a fit, he...accepted that Kevin took his beenie off, an action of absolute comfort and confidence. Kevin stood, hands on Edd's head and beenie, paralyzed once again, he was breathing heavily and his ears were hot...probably blushing. Edd turned and faced Kevin straight on, eyes met, Kevin still had his hands on his head.  
Edd: K-Kevin, i-it's late  
Kevin: Oh, Um, yeah...s-sorry  
Kevin quickly pulled himself together and opened the door to Double D and held it so Edd could pass first, a chivalrious and proper act.  
Edd: Thank you  
Edd walked through the door, and Kevin quickly followed him. They went to the lobby and were about to start the journey to Edd's dorms when they saw Lyon sitting half asleep on the couches.  
Kevin: Hey! Fleabag!  
Lyon: ALSKLHA, 5 more minutes  
Kevin: WAKE UP DOOFUS!  
Edd was quite relieved Kevin hadn't lost his character and speech despite the incident.  
Lyon: Wah? Dude, it's past midnight, let me sleep.  
Kevin: IDIOT, you're in the lobby!  
Lyon: wah?  
Lyon watched his sorrounding briefly, accepting it truly was the dorm's lobby and noticing Edd.  
Lyon: Oh, hey Double D, did you two have fun? You leaving?  
Edd: That is correct, the present time is coming on conflict with my sleep schedule for which i must depart at this instant.  
Lyon: God i just love how he talks  
Kevin glared at his halfawake roommate and kicked his leg to call his attention.  
Kev: yeah so, i'm taking the dork, Double D to his dorms, care to help me out?  
Lyon: Sure buddy, MPHM lets get going  
Lyon stretched and crackled some of his joints, Edd could only deduce it was perhaps of the explosive maneuvers and activity the boy engaged in...but it was quite an unhealthy habit. Edd was pleased they were now a trio and that small talk would be engaged...aything to avoid the topic of the incident.

The trip was short, but the topics were extense: girls, grades, classes, mayors (Lyon studied Architecture), coffee (kind of a two sided Lyon-Edd conversation and rambles which get Kevin pissed), sports (Edd could only talk about Basketball), hobbies and relationships.  
Edd: Quite honestly i dont find relationships as a procedure or just something you have; a relationship is when you find a potential partner for life and so you decide to share and immerse each other in their lives. It's not carnal, it's mental and fisical and emotional, it's the binding of two souls, two individuals...turning a you and I into WE.  
Lyon: Oh God, Marry me! Kevin, i'm sorry i'm marrying this man.  
Kev: Shut up Bird brain! Edd please ignore my roommate his head has been smashed to many times on the ground in Football practices.  
They three laughed as they stood outside of the entrance of Edd's dorms...it was time to say Goodnight.  
Lyon: It was my pleasure Double D  
Lyon hugged Edd, who hugged him back, patting his back with one hand...he had always hugged Eddy and ed this way. Lyon quickly strolled off the direction they came, only to stop at the next light post possibly realizing he had to wait for Kevin. Lyon was a loud yell of a distance away, but Kevin still kept his voice down as he talked to Edd.

Kevin: It was fun Double D, thanks again for everything.  
Edd: No problem Kevin, I was quite pleased with the progress we made tonight.  
Kevin: Hey, i'm not sure if i learned everything right, so...can we meet again?  
Edd: you tell me the time and place and i'll be there  
Kevin: Sweet, how are you tomorrow?  
Edd: I always finish my days at 8o'clock  
Kevin: Want to come over? We'll order food this time and we can study a bit more.  
Edd: i find that splendid  
Kevin: You really are special Double D, see you tomorrow

At this, Kevin turned and walked toward Lyon...leaving Edd excited and quite full of joy. As Edd turned, huge grin on his face, he turned at the voice of Kevin's shouting  
Kev: PLEASE MAKE ME MY SPECIAL COFFEE TOMORROW, AND MAKE IT HUGE!  
Edd was so happy, the reason was unclear o him for the moment, but he would have to analyze it tomorrow, he was tired. As he entered his room and lay his bag on his small couch, Edd half consciously (as it was routine) checked and prepared all his materials for tomorrow's classes and work, brewing even his own early morning coffee so it would be ready in the morning. Once Edd had finished with materials, brushed his teeth (72 strokes), prepared his clothes (all ironed), Putting his dirty, used ones in their respective bags, and gotten ready for bed (he used pajama pants only). He took his beenie off, placing on a special bag and taking another almost identical beenie from a drawer. He didnt sleep with the beenies, but he was always sure to leave the one of the next day ready at hand. As Edd layed in bed, he hugged and nussled his pillow as he stroked his head and hair as Kevin did...he had enjoyed it quite intensely. As he slowly fell asleep, falling in morpheus's hands he could only think about tomorrow and 3 bullet point thoughts.  
1. He was gonna be with Kevin again  
2. He thought they were becoming real friends now  
3. Why was he starting to feel something in his stomach, a flutterig sensation, around Kevin?  
Second opinions had to be consulted, and though it wasn't the best opinion and it would be highly biased against Kevin...Edd would talk these things over with Eddy tomorrow at lunch. What was he plotting now?

-End Chapter 3-


	5. Chpt 4 Friends

Chapter 4: Friends

Edd woke up from a very agitated dream to the blaring of his alarm clock, quarter past 4 in the morning. He had only slept barely 4 or 3 hours, but it would have to do. It was a small price for spending time with Kevin and quite possibly befriending him, also the opportunity of befriending his roommate, Edd was happy...but dreadfully tired. As he stretched in his bed Edd couldn't avoid but stroke his hair, right where Kevin had done so last night. His hair, his god -so-awful hair he despised, had been accepted and not ridiculed. Still Edd got up from his bed, he noticed he had a soreback for nuzzling his pillow so much. What had he dreamed that he had nuzzled his pillow in such a way that it got all wrinkled (meaning he had moved) and had clear drool marks. And, he had a clear "morning wood", characteristic of agitation, extensive rest o lewd dreams (which he doubted). Such acts where so unlike him, but he had no time this morning or any morning to ponder on such thoughts and doubts. Instead Edd got up and proceeded to shower, brush his teeth, change clothes and grab his belongings. On this day, Edd had for some reason felt a need to dress...better than his usual days. He had picked a new cacki pants and paired them with a long sleeved, tight green Tshirt and brown vest; he felt gorgeous and that gave him a slight boost to start the day. As routine stated, today he had to go open the coffee shop and proceed with the work schedule up till 12 in the afternoon, but he knew today had 2 special suprises or bonuses. Firstly, Edd was going to meet up with Kevin in the coffee shop, and though it would be a customer-worker interaction, he hoped to engage in small chat or a complete conversation. Edd was wishful that the events of last night (if he had analyzed them properly) ensured that he and Kevin where in fact friends, though he was fearful that a conversation would lead up to discussing the incident of the beenie...he wasn't reayd to talk about it. Still, he was motivated this morning, which actually caused him to grow agitated, hence unfocused, and though he got ready by 4:30, he was aware he was distracted. Edd prepared himself a coffee with his semi-barista coffee maker he had gotten last year as a gift: Double Mocha Latte with no foam and hazelnut, his favorite. It took him an additional 15 minutes to settle down, reintegrate his mind into his rythm and daily routine, and adjusted his schedule to the prior commitments he had made last night. Edd adjusted his Schedule in his Laptop, he was quite fond of it for it contained his life, his entire career, works, projects, investigations, everything, but he also had a smartphone, Android, which held copies and updated automatically to any changed he made in his laptop. It was a rig he had made to make his life easier and efficient, that way he didnt need to update both separately. As he finished adjustng his schedule, moving projects, cancelling work groups, writing to colleagues and teachers for doubts, guidance and the likes...the usual, Edd read he had received one new Personal Message.

Edd was a very strict organized person, do to his OCD tendendy and past he was very meticulous and careful on everything he did and how he lived. Everything had a label, a name, a definition, a purpose, an order and a category; his email was no excepción. Add had divided and gone through the tedious and long job of specifying directory of emails, special folders, categories and tags for every email and every future email he would add, send or receive. They weren't much, they were ultimately condensed into the categories of: Colleagues, Laboratories, Life Plan, Companies, Personal, and Relationships-besides those predetermined by the email service. Some of the categories were quite obvious while others were very intricate and elaborated. Of those which Edd had most priority where those in Laboratories, Personal and Relationships; Laboratories contained all mails he needed to gain access to the use of these, Personal contained folders where Edd kept copies of his works, proyects and mails he received or sent which (though of a professional origin) he was proud or fond of, but Relationships, it had folders for eveyr person Edd knew and cared for. All the members of the Cul-de-Sac where there and though it was perhaps one of the most empty folders (as the no one wrote to him and they had all separated when college came) Edd was always eager and deligent in answering to who ever wrote him. That is why he was very intrigued to who might've written to him. Edd knew he had to go to work, it was less than a quarter to 5 and so he closed his laptop and decided he'd read and answer the email later, besides surely it was Ed, Eddy or Sarah. Ed and Eddy wrote scarcely but they always wrote, the three stayed in touch the best they could despite the distance. Eddy though was quite close to Double D for which besides writting he proposed a lot of get togethers to talk which Edd thanked, he missed them. Once they had graduated, Eddy's parents bought the boy a car at his college, and Eddy wasn't shy to use it...he was alwasy driving. Edd a t first reprimanded his behavior, but now he was very indifferent, besides Eddy didnt drive badly. Surely the email was just Eddy proposing they drove into town or to the city to grab a bite to eat and that he'd drive Edd to and from the location so he wouldn't miss class. Despite eveyrthing Eddy did and how he was...he was very considerate and understanding with friends. Surely the email was his, and with that Edd marked his employee card for the check-in...5o'clock, barely made it.

The coffee shop wasn't a big place, it was...normal, tidy, cozy and alwasy had that smell of freshly burnt coffee beans and a steam which in cold weather proved to be a life saver and gave a relaxing one during summer. Edd, of course enjoyed his work at the shop, it wasn't his dream to become a barista or the sort. He felt the coffee shop not only helped him stabilize his economy but also train his memory abilities and learn to chat and small talk with a diverse group of individuals. Guys usually talked to him while waiting on their drinks and drinking them over problems and askinng advice, while girls usually either talked to him for advice or to try and get his number. He was always curteous and responded to everyone, he even dared to apply some of his class' knowledge in some situations. Edd enjoyed his work and though he had never give out his number (not one girl interested him) he did learn the name of his regulars. Edd prepared his work station, placing his syrup bottle and sweetners by order and size, as well as cleaning the tables, entrance and dashboard, he washed every cup and tray he would use and he restocked the shelves of inventory, the fridge, the cup dispenser for all 3 sizes and the sugar boxes for the customers. He did this quite deligently and methodically, he didn't miss a step, a place, a spot or a stain. As some habits tend to not die easily, Edd always did these procedures wearing thick rubber gloves the cleaning room had and he sanitized every table, he detested a filthy working space (the term "filthy" used stricty). 6o'clock Edd knew classes were about to start and there were always early rising customers, in the mean time he decided to take a sip of his won specially brewed coffee, placed his distinctive black overcoat with the logo "Peachtree" at the center and his specialty menu at the counter, while he read his notes on the subject he would be seeing in classes today. Edd was never the type to slack off, he was always keeping himself busy on studying or going ahead in lectures. He was quickly made to react as he heard the characteristic chime of the door for the day's first customer.

9o'clock: after the first customer, Edd got a regular income of clients that kept him busy. He had become quite efficient at his workspace, taking 3 to 5 minutes between order as he made the coffee or drink and delivered it. Sometimes though he would take longer, up to 8 minutes as he was ordered a recipe from his specialty menu, and he was working alone. This menu had been talked over by him and his manager extensively since most of the recipes required seconds precision calculations and the like...it was beyond the training offered or the ability the other employees had. This meant that the recipes weren't repeatable, and couldn't become part of the menu; Edd had skillfully and brilliantly exposed how his working hours and shifts were those with the least incomes and customers, his new menu might've just given the brand an extra push. Indeed, Edd's calculations were correct and after the first month with the new menu at only specific and limited hours the number of customers risen by a 100% and the income by 125%...Edd was given a raise. Ironically though, Edd wasn't the one who seeked money and praise, he did such actions only to improve the coffee shop to increase it's potential, no second motives. Edd had always been this way, probably one of the main reasons why Eddy blamed him on their plans failing as kids...Edd was incapable of cheating, lying, hiding or breaking rules, he always wanted to do what's right. As Edd took a quick break and sipped his drink which had sat patiently in a corner of his side of the counter, he thought of Eddy, on what they would talk about and what now scam he had in mind. Sometimes, things dont change that much.

As Edd, sighed and slightly dozed off, he awoke to the characteristic chime of the door. He was a light sleeper, and he was hating it today...he was so tired, dreadfully tired, exausted. Last night sure had taken a toll on his body, he felt how he felt stiff and heavy as lead, he was sure clear marks o his face denoted sleep deprivation, and the coffee was having little to no effect on his system- meaning exaustion. Then again, Edd had always the human body as a mystery and a perfect machine for he was rekindled with energy when he saw who was waiting to be attended.

Lyon: Hey Double D, how did you sleep? jajajajaja  
Lyon seemed quite lively and brimming with energy as he bursted in laughter, while Kevin beside him stood with half sleepy eyes and very exausted poise.  
Kevin: Hey dork, got me my coffee?  
Edd: Sure, Kevin, just as you ordered.  
Edd pulled from under the counter a special thermoisolated mug which he had kept Kevin's drink in. For some reason Edd was so eager to seeing Kevin he had prepared the drink since he had entered the shop, he didn't want Kevin to wait a single second for his drink, and he didn't want it to get cold. All this payed to fruitition as Kevin smiled as he saw his coffee poured right before him and delivered.  
Kevin: Thanks, Edd, i really needed this...you're a life saver.  
Lyon: Yeah, the crazy bastard stayed up all night mumbling in his sleep and studying your notes. He was just overjoyed with...OW!  
Kevin's face had altered from his exausted self to a fully awake pissed of Kevin, Edd could only wonder if the boys always got along this way.  
Kevin: SHut it Lyon, I want to pass that class, and i dont want Edd hear wasting time tonight in explaining yesterday's stuff to me again.  
Edd: Kevin, you very well know i have no problem in repeating last night's content to you. You must comprehend at it's full extent the subject, not just skim it.  
Lyon: Wow, this guys is quite the teacher eh Kevin?  
Kevin: Yeah, i guess so, he has always helped me out.  
Lyon: And to be able to teach Kevin, just makes you a saint with a free pass to heaven.  
Kevin: Cut it Lyon, i'm to tired to beat your ass up. By the way, you are coming tonight right?  
Edd: absolubtedly, we agreed on meeting at your dormitories at 8o'clock...i may run a little late since i am finishing my classes schedule at that hour  
Kevin: Sweet! We'll see you there then.  
Kevin hadn't allowed Edd to finish his excuse, but Edd payed no attention to it as he overjoyed seeing Kevin gulp down with a smile on his face the coffee he had brewed specially for him and sighed with clear pleasure.  
Edd: Um, E-Excuse me Kevin, did you say "we"?  
Lyon: Aww, Edd you hurt me...did you already forget about me?  
Edd couldn't help but giggle to this response, he actually had.  
Edd: Oh, excuse me Lionel  
Lyon: LYON  
Edd: Lyon, sorry, i think my memory and brain isn't all that well this morning with the lack of sleep last night.  
Kevin. yeah i know man, brutal. I actually missed my morning class.  
Edd was surprised Kevin could say such a thing with a calm demeanor and uncaring tone, classes were top priority to Edd who felt that the least one could do as respect for the individual who was giving his time and knowledge to those who could change the world was to show up. Edd didnt get pissed or mad, he was a calm ad selfcontrolled man, but he was clearly annoyed as he frowned and looked at Kevin angrily.  
Edd: Kevin! That isn't right, you must not miss classes, how do you expect to pass the class if you aren't even there to know what topics and content must you study?!  
Kevin: relax Double Dork, it's just one class, besides sleep and my fisical well being is more important  
Edd: Kevin, dont miss class! That's the only thing i'll say  
Kevin: Good!  
Edd: Classes are  
Kevin: I get it! IT WONT HAPPEN AGAIN!  
Kevin had raised his voice a bit over the limit as some people asked him to keep it down. Edd wasn't upset he had just had an argument with kevin, actually he felt more his friend as Kevin had actually listened to him and his concern. On the other end of the table, kevin was putting up a bothered and tough front as he tried to repress and hide his emotions. He was blushingm but he made it look like it was his anger, he had simply loved how Edd had gotten over such a tiny detail as skipping a class. Kevin liked the extra attention, but he knew he was never to let Edd know this, he had to act tough and be a man...though he really wanted to. Kevin had been raised in such a way where he was always pushed into sports, doing manly stuff, reacting manly and being overall...a macho man. That part was taken over by his father, a nearly 1.90m giant who had become a succesful partner of the jawbreaker company. His mother however, always educated him in being proper, respectful and to express his feelings. The last was always an issue, kevin repressed his feelings more than he exteriorized it. He feared them...he feared what his feeling were, why he felt them, if they were correct or if they would be corresponded. Kevin had always been a hard nut to crack but he somehow always managed to let his gaurd down besides the doble dork. He had no idea why that happened and so he hid his emotions from Edd everytime. That was maybe the reason why he kept putting up with Lyon and his lack of a social filter, Lyon was good at talking and listening...he was his confidant.  
Kevin: Any way, what would you like to it tonight Edd?  
Lyon: WAIT! he gets to pick? I've never picked once what we'll  
Kevin: I said, Edd would choose!  
Kevin said this in between hsi teeth and clearly pissed off and though Edd couldn't see it, kevin had just stomped on Lyon's foot, who winced and nodded agreeingly.  
Edd: Oh no, if Lyon here wishes to choose tonight's dinner i have  
Lyon: no, please Double D, choose, i have no idea what we'd eat either way  
Lyon said this in between his teeth, a hint of agony in the strain of his voice. Edd glanced seriously at Kevin, and started thinking what he would have them dine. Edd knew perfectly well what balance of proteins and nutrition was requiered for his body, but he didn't know of theirs. He could only guess Kevin was still the meat lover he had always been, but Lyon? As Edd pondered Kevin had finished his drink, but he still clinged to it. Edd was obligated to answer immediatedly and to choose by a voice from behind Kevin.  
Random Person: Hey! are you gonna order?! We're waiting!  
In fact, a line of 6 people had already formed behind kevin and Lyon, Edd had stalled too much.  
Edd: U-Um how about Burgers? There is a neat place  
Kevin: across the street from campus, 2 blocks in  
Lyon: called Buffalo's, they have a mean Meat Lovers burger  
the trio laughed as they were aware of such peculiar answer each had helped to complete.  
Kevin: well, we'll se you tonight Edd, thanks again man.  
Lyon: We have to go Kevin, say your goodbyes fast.  
kevin: Dont pressure me dammit...see ya Double D  
Edd: See you guys tonight, i'll bring drinks!  
Kevin: Love the idea!  
The last had been said as kevin and Lyon exited the door and Edd had started attending his next customer, who was quite unhappy for the delay. Nine-thirty, wow, had they just spent half and hour talking? How long had the line been formed and Edd hadn't noticed? Edd stopped his train of thought at the instant for he had to be quick and get to his customers. 8o'clock, burgers with Lyon and Kevin and another study session, though the coffee hadn't helped in picking his spirits up and motivating him, that thought certainly did. First though, Edd had a prior commitment at 12o'clock...he had agreed to lunch with Eddy.

Quarter past 12, Edd was flustered he had not anticipated the rush hour college schedule; between 11 and 12 in the afternoon the campus' coffee shop always got stacked with students and teachers as each went to get their respective drink, food or lunch. It was always the busiest of the hours and though Edd didn't mind, this time he was bothered it consumed more time than usual to finish the last customer, clean the work space and checkout. Somehow though, he still had energy from the morning talk he had with Kevin and Lyon, but more than anxiety or joy, he was now feeling uneasy and nervous. Eddy, being the one who visited him the most and actually took him out in his car, was Edd's confidant, they had been since always. Edd told Eddy about everything going on in his life, insecurities, crushes, doubts, etc. Today though, he was feeling a bit less on the bright side of seeing his childhood friend for he knew one topic was going to rise and Edd was unsure how to handle it...Kevin. Kevin and Eddy had a long history of being enemies, and the two just loathed each other for what Edd understood. And despite them not butting heads anymore, Eddy still asked how his enemy was faring. Edd had always dropped the subject as he had little information on Kevin, since he rarely saw him or talked to him, changing it more to himself. Eddy was well aware Edd concerned himself with Kevin, he was part of the Cul-de-Sac, but he tried to pull Edd away from growing any feelings toward Kevin and to side with him, which had proven anything but succesful.

As Edd kept thinking on what would he tell Eddy about Kevin, his phone rang.  
Edd: Yes this is Edward, who do i have the pleasure to speak with?  
Eddy: Jesus Double D! You keep answering like a messenger machine you doofus!  
Edd: Eddy, what a glad surprise  
Eddy: Surprise? We agreed to eat at this hour! I'm hungry where are you? Dont tell me you stayed cleaning that damn place you work at.  
Edd: I was just leaving, where do we meet?  
Eddy: Where do you think?! The parking lot, as always!  
Edd: Dont scream Eddy  
Eddy: The hell i wont, i'm starving Double D, hurry up!  
Edd: i'm terribly sorry Eddy, I'll be right  
Eddy: MOVE!  
At this, Eddy hanged up, leaving Edd to start running to the parking lot. Edd ran in his old fashioned manner, elbows out, chest infront, he had never learned or bothered to learn how to avoid running this way...he was probably unaware of it too. The parking lot was a quite close to the coffee shop, just down a few stairs, a botanical garden was the only thing separating the two locations, which offered a great scenery to the coffee shop. It was cause of this that the coffee shop was also quite popular and its design so modern. Glass walls on the side of the botanical garden, with a wooden deck gave a wonderful sensation to who ever seeked peace, fresh air, study, or reading. It was here where Edd usually studied, since he had such a tight schedule he seeked to optimize time and waste the least possible of it.  
reaching the parking lot it was not difficult to distinguish Eddy and his car. The car had been a gift from his parents, red and very sporty it was a two seater and Eddy's baby. The car however didnt compare to the owner, the once tiny and peculiar Eddy had quite a transformation in his puberty and preteen years. Eddy had grown, a huge growth spurt, but he was still shorter than Edd in the end 172cm, but that was the least of the changes. Eddy had grown quite the amount of hair on his head, and though he still had his 3 characteristic hairs which stuck out, they had become thicker with brown hair and his head was no covered with a silky, smooth, manageable short brown hair. At the same time, Eddy's body had become quite slim and bulky as he had spent doing weights in his early years. Though he wasnt bulky, he sure had a figure and strong arms, he had also lost nearly all his baby fat. His face had become slimmer, marking a distinct chin, giving him a youthful appearance. He was quite the looker, and the fact that (studying business) he always wore a suit and combed his hair back made him quite popular with girls now a days; there were even rumors he was seeing Nat. Edd though had seen Eddy through all his growth and change and he knew these had come with great complications. As he stayed in sleepover at Eddy's house, he had seen how Eddy battled with his bursts of acne, struggled with his first strands of hair with grew erratically, how he weighed and measured himself constantly cause his weight had been wavering through his bodily change between overweight and underwgeight. Luckily, everything helped form Eddy's character and grow quite secure of his hard worked and suffered handsome looks. Edd admired and envied him for it, if only he had been the same.  
Eddy: What's the hold up Double D?  
Eddy's comment had Edd fasten his steps yet again from his dazed steps as he had analyzed and measured his friend again.  
Edd: Sorry Eddy, we may now lunch where you please.  
Eddy: Of course we will, besides it's been a while since we talked.  
Edd: Yeah it sure had, are there any new developments?  
Eddy: We'll talk about it over lunch Double D, i'm starving.  
Both boys got into the red sports car, and as Eddy put on deep aviator shades and glanced at some freshmen girls, he sped out of the campus exit. Edd was quite skiddish when safety was involved, that was why he neve rtook up driving. Speed regulations, mortality indexes, probability of death at eveyr corner, endless combinations of death situations, the uncontrollable variable of human and 3rd party actions...it was too much for him. Edd, if anything wrote a plain bike, which he always cared and chained carefully, hence it was only natural for him to tense up with speedracer Eddy. Luckily for Edd, the drive was only a couple blocks and turns from campus, a new bistro which had opened and apparently Eddy had already gone. As Eddy parked the car and hurridly got out, Edd took his time, calming his shacking and rattled self.  
Eddy: Jesus Edd, you're shaking more than a blender.  
Eddy laughed loudly.  
Edd: Eddy, do you have any idea how many accident we could've had? We could've died, we're lucky to live.  
Eddy: Oh, please mom. Edd, you gotta stop worrying about all these whatifs and numbers. Live a little.  
With this, Eddy entered the bistro, and after a few deep breaths so did Edd. Lunch was quite fresh and tranquile, Eddy had ordered a glass of white wine with his turkey breast panini, and Edd took some soda with his vegetable panini. Edd, always kept his food intake, calorie count, and energy consumption under check and since he was gonna dine burger, he made sure he had a healthy but filling lunch. Eddy, on the other hand rejoiced in his meal. The two changed little words at the moment, commentating on the food and eddy's new plans. Eddy had quite succesfully started an In-Campus business at his college, where he actually sold lecture copies, for a high price. Edd wasn't pleased at the idea, but he knew Eddy too well to try and change his mind. Eddy didnt mention much details on the plan either, except that it offered an easier way out as he knew and had contacts that could provide the lectures required. In the end, finished eating, the topic escalated from academic to personal where two big topics shot Edd.  
Edd: Eddy, are you telling me you are seeing Nazz?  
Eddy: Double D, we're close friends and i have gorgeous looks, it was only natural, besides it's not anything formal or the sort.  
Edd: But, do you like her?  
Eddy: Who wouldnn't? Who hasn't?!  
Edd: Oh my God Eddy! I'm so happy, you have finally found  
Edd had tried to reach out and hug Eddy across the table to which Eddy placed a hand to stop him and immediatedly cut him off.  
Eddy: Save your speech Romeo, even you had a crush on her remember? It's nothing special, besides i gotta play it cool.  
Edd; But Eddy, if two people are made to be together, they will be regardless  
Eddy: Double D you really have seen too many romance movies.  
Edd: You know I only watch the classics  
Eddy: And chick flicks  
Edd: some, scarcely, they are quite shallow and  
Eddy: drama  
Edd: Ok, i am a sucker for drama, the extremes of human emotional conditions and the bodily reactions toward events or people, it's so  
Eddy: Wow, you just took the fun out of Movies  
At this last comment Edd blushed shameful while Eddy laughed loudly...Edd joined the laughter in the end, it was time well spent. But, thinking he had saved himself the bother of speaking about Kevin, Eddy touched the subject dreaded.  
Eddy: By the way DOuble D, have you seen Kevin?  
Edd: Yes, he's always the same old Kevin.  
Eddy: Still giving you a hard time?  
Edd blushed at the comment, Eddy had always stuck up for him. Eddy wasn't really bullied at any moment in his life, unless it was Kevin. To Edd, to know he had such a friend he could rely on regardless the situation or the problem, warmed him greatly.  
Edd: Well, n-not really Eddy, I mean...i'm helping him study, mid terms are coming, b-but he has  
Eddy: so he still uses you. Tcht, the rat...you have got to stop letting yourself being used by him Double D  
Edd: Eddy, it's not like that anymore. I mean, he's been quite  
Eddy: I swear Double D, if i hear the idiot is giving you a hard time, i'll drive across town just to beat his ass.  
Edd: That will be unnecesary Eddy, i can handle myself.  
Eddy: then stop slaving yourself helping him out!  
Edd: I actually offered my services.  
Eddy: And why the hell would you do that!  
Edd: cause...friends help each other  
Eddy was left mute and wide-eyed at the last comment. Double D and Kevin? Friends? Was this a joke? Or was Edd being honest and betraying him? Eddy's face and manners become much more serious.  
Eddy: Are you changing me Double D? For Kevin?  
Edd: Eddy...you know it's not that way.  
Edd cupped Eddy's hands across the table, Edd's maximum demonstration of affection and trust. It was something gained through years of friendship and hardships overcome. Edd couldn't imagine his life without Eddy, and much less how he could've survived his early years and highschool without couldn't lose him, he didn't want to...he needed him.  
Edd: Eddy, we've been friends a long time...all our lives. You know all my secrets i tell you everything, new friends will never change that. No one will ever be better than you or Ed, you two have been and will always be my friends for all my life.  
Eddy: Ok, lets cut the mushyness shall we?  
Edd: Eddy, Kevin is just a new friend, he's the only one i know since we were kids. Sometimes, you just need someone to talk to, someone you know...someone with whom to talk and "hang out".  
Eddy: Geez, if you missed us that much you could've called, i'd given you a fun night out  
Eddy winked at Edd and both bursted into laughter as Edd also blushed brightly. It was the end of the conversation, and it was nearly time for Edd to get to class: 1 thirty in the afternoon, he had half an hour. They each payed their share of the bill and Eddy drove Edd back to his university, it was a hard goodbye. Both boys hugged as they hugged since they were kids, Eddy sinking his head in Edd's neck and Edd patting his back with one arm. They agreed in weekly lunch meetings to stay in touch and to text much more frequently, and Eddy assured that he would protect Edd if Kevin was being a douche. With an "hasta luego" Eddy left to his own college, and Edd moved to his classes. Another thing off the "To Do" list and Edd grew much more anxious as the hours passed...he now had a dinner pending with Kevin and Lyon.  
8o'clock at night, Edd had just finished his last class and though he chatted briefly with classmates over notes, lectures and a study group for the subject, he lost little time and quickly made his way to Kevin's dorms. It was a chilly night, and Edd (being cold bodied) felt his furry leather black jacket quite inefficient, he needed heat soon. Reaching inside the dorms gave him a quick relief, and he hurried to Kevin's room, third floor, to the left, 302. Edd was freezing, and he wanted the warmth of Kevin's room desperately, for which he hammered the door a bit too vigurously than he desired. As the door opened Edd was relieved in receiving the heat wave from the heater each room had. As Edd stood in the doorway taking in the heat, he gave out a sigh of relief and only opened his eyes to see Kevin standing in the doorway and no Lyon to be found.

-End Chapter 4-


	6. Chpt 5 Heat

Chapter 5: Heat

Edd: W-W-Where is L-L-Lyon?  
Kevin: tcht, dunno, the doofus left for a study group or something he had forgotten.  
Edd: Oh, t-t-that is q-q-quite irresponsable of h-h-him. H-H-Hope he makes it in time.  
Edd had his arm wrapped around himself as he tried to regain heat and elevate his body temperature. He was freezing, and he was thankful the thermostat was raised, making the room quite warm.  
Kevin: Oh, man you are freezing, didnt you come prepared?  
Edd: N-N-Not quite. I-I slipped my mind on how cold it gets in Oct..  
Before he could finish Edd felt a hard muscular body pressed against his. Edd's head on his chest, a great heat coarsed his body, he felt better, much better, very comfortable, he could've dozed off. Edd's mind was the first to react, dating itself to the regulations of social norms or those considered normal behavior, especially towards friends.  
Edd: Kevin...  
Kevin separated his body from Edd's, but still held him in a small embrace as they both stared at each other deeply.  
Kevin: You better Double D?  
Edd nodded dumbly with an open mouth, he was not himself at the moment, and his mind was only functioning properly in keeping him alive, all his thoughts swarmed.  
Kevin: Ok, let me hang your coat and we'll start, ok?  
Kevin let go of Edd, who still only stared dumbly with his open mouth at him, he didnt move. Kevin easily took Edd's leather furry black jacket off him and hung it carefully on the back of his chair. He knew how much Edd cared for his stuff so he had to treat it the same way. The jacket was hung carefully on the back of the black leather chair, it was hung in such a way that the shoulder pads kept their farm, the sides were perfelty parallel and folded right on their creases, the back was flat and though it was unzipped it looked clean, polished and cared. Edd stared admiringly at Kevin as he did this careful process, it showed he cared. Cared? As Edd's mind found once more into a spiraling battle of logic as to why would he think of Kevin in such ways that go against standard behavior, it was all silenced as he gazed at the jacket...his past.  
Kevin: care o join me?  
Edd turned his eyes to Kevin once more, he hadn't looked at him properly. Green hoody he so dearly remembered, the long baggy pants he considered more pajamas than anything else, bare footed with some distinct red hairs, he looked adorable. As Edd reevaluated the usage of such adjective for a friend, he noticed Kevin was on his bed, laptop out infront of him, he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Kevin quickly grabbed the bag that was on his desk infront of his bed, Edd wasn't moving, and actually looked more like a lost animal. Kevin was amused and found him absolubtedly adorable.  
Kevin pulled two burgers from inside the bag, and looked straight at Double D, he knew what would make him react.  
Kevin: Hey Double Dork, catch!  
At this, Kevin flinged a very precise hamburger to Edd's forehead, and it hit dead on.  
Edd: OW!  
After the hit, the hamburger managed to land straight on Edd's hands. Still rubbing his forehead Edd, moved toward's Kevin's side placing his stuff on the desk and pouring Kevin his beverage. It was just a small detail Edd wanted to give him as a way of giving thanks and cause he got a weird pleasure of knowing and seeing Kevin enjoy it so much. Edd was unaware why but he had been getting weird around Kevin lately. He was conscious of it, yet he couldn't avoid it and...despite his knowledge on social norms and behavior, he enjoyed it.  
Edd: i brought you your beverage Kevin, Double Mocha Latte with hazelnut and no foam.  
Kevin: OH wow! Thanks Double D, though could you not say it as if it's an order at the coffee shop?  
Edd: Oh my, please excuse me Kevin, i was unaware i was...  
Edd had gotten nervous, he had bowed his head and moved his head to avoid looking at Kevin as he apologized, and Kevin was aware. Kevin automatically grabbed his drink from his hands, making their fingers touch and placing a hand on his mouth, shutting him and raising his head at the same time. Eye contact made, both felt as if time stopped and stayed in that posicion god knows how much time. Kevin finally took his hand off Edd's mouth, and Edd let go of the drink, they were back in reality, thugh both had blushed crimson.  
Kevin: Umm, Lyon and I bought quite some hamburgers, so dont worry we have quite some food for tonight.  
Edd: Oh, dont worry Kevin, after all today we must finish your study so you may do great in your exam.  
Kevin: really? Cause i thought that, if i proved that i know most of my stuff, we could maybe hang out tonight.  
Hang out?! Edd was drunk and mesmerized at the thought, he would get to HANG OUT with Kevin, an action only friends did. At the thought of Kevin actually acknowledging him as a friend Edd nearly blurted out his approval.  
Edd: EXCELENT! I mean, i find that a very adequate proposal.  
Kevin: jjajajaja ok Double Dork, fire away.  
Edd quickly got his material out of his messenger bag, arranging them neatly on Kevin's desk. He thought of a very efficient method where he could ask and test Kevin his knowledge.  
Edd: give me 5 minutes and i'll arrange something.  
Kevin: 5 minutes huh? I'll finish my burger then.  
Edd had an idea of how he would do this exercise and test, he quickly searched key points, annotations, notes and images on the textbook and online on his laptop, nothing elaborate or complicated but certainly college level. Though he wished dearly that Kevin would get everything right so they would hang out, he also wished Kevin not only to pass, but to Ace his exam. 5 minutes later, Edd was ready and he looked at Kevin slighly and a slight smile on his face. Kevin only looked back at him and understood the challenge, raising his chest and grinning back at him.  
Kevin: Bring it on.

9:30, it had taken them roughly half an hour to start between Edd preparing the material, the chat and the...moment, but an hour had passed since Kevin started Double D's challenge. Kevin wasn't acing it as Edd wished, but he was doing well and Edd was pelased at it. The two boys had been at an interactive Q&A for the past hour and though Kevin rejoiced on his drink Edd brought him, Edd was enjoying dearly the hamburgers he and Lyon had bought. It was a fine study night and Kevin had proven his own personal study had given fruits. Edd closed the book as Kevin answered the last question succesfully, thus concluding the trial.  
Kevin: So...how did i do?  
Kevin was not the self confidant athlete at the moment, to Edd's eyes he was a scared kid about to be given his final grade, or young man waiting for a jury's verdict. To Edd, he seemed like a man who not only kew him, not needed him...but a man who believed and trusted him...Edd felt jealous honestly. Edd wished he could correspond that level of trust. Grabbing hold of his beenie, remembering THAT incident, Edd calmed himself and answered kevin with full honesty.  
Edd: Well, you must study more Kevin.  
Kevin: AH FUCK!  
Edd: Hold on!  
Kevin threw himself backwards and layed himself on his bed, he was irritated and pissed, he had stayed up all night not only to study the subject, but to impress Double D. Kevin had always needed him, always made him help him, made him give him the easy way outs...but he didn't want Edd to think of him as stupid, a meat head. Sure, he was not equal to him, Edd was a bloody genius, but at least he wanted to change that which had been their relationship and make him his friend.  
Edd: KEVIN!  
Kevin lifted himself from the bed, still angry, but remorse had faded from his mind.  
Edd: Kevin, if you want to ace the subject you'll need to study the questions you missed, i even placed a marker on each one here in your book, and i already sent the images i used to your email.  
Kevin grabbed the book from Edd's hands, checking the markers Edd had placed, they weren't many, not as much as the questions Edd had asked him.  
Edd: But..  
A "but" Kevin wasn't expecting a "but", it was pass and fail always in his life, in his mind, in his way of thinking...a "but" meant.  
Edd: With the amount of time and knowledge you have acquired, you will pass the exam.  
Kevin stood from his bed.  
Kevin: Are you sure Double D? I mean, i missed a lot of questions, i know they dont seem like many in what you marked but...are you sure?  
Edd: Positive  
Kevin smiled and lightened up at the sound of that. He was overjoyed, and he owed it all to him...to the man infront of him which (overvthe years) had always found a way to teach him even the hardest or most boring subjects. Kevin couldn't contain himself and he sprinted to Edd and hugged him, burying his face in the other's neck. He made sure he wasnn't pressing hard, and he muttered "thank you" a stupid amount of times. Edd on the other hand, was shocked. Such a reaction over such a simple activity, he never could've imagined it...he was intrigued. Yet, instead of the intrigue and his scientific brain to kick in and analyze Kevin...he instead felt a warm caring feeling deep inside him...something much more primal and hence, powerful. Edd, felt a warm sensation coem from within him as he let his arms and hands find their way instinctively around the other manly, muscular and warm body pressed against his. He held him, hugged him back...he felt hot now. Edd bobbed his bead and rested it over Kevin's placing them in a loving embrace where a new line in their relationship was forming. A line which would have to be treaded with great care, and neither was aware of it.

As Edd lost his wits and rationality, succumbing to passion and pure emotion, he was snapped back by the voice of Kevin once again.  
Kevin: Uhm...dude...are you ok?  
Edd opened his eyes to find a very crimson yet gorgeous face with a military cut red hair looking back at him. He was still oblivious to the fact that Kevin had moved from the embrace and they had ended in a position where his (edd's) head was resting on his neck.  
Edd: Yeah, i'm fine.  
Eye contact, green brilliant eyes like jades stared back into deep blue dark eyes. He was losing it, Edd had to admit it...Kevin changed him. It was not changing as making him a new better man...it just made him stop being who he was, and where he was, and when he was. Was this beacuse he...  
Kevin: Double D?  
Edd snapped back, train of thought lost...like a dream. Immeadiatedly, he even became aware of the position in which they were...so compromising and socially incorrect.  
Edd: Dear me, i'm terribly sorry Kevin...I...if i made you uncomfortable  
Kevin: Oh shut up will you!  
Edd was blushing, brightly, and had became a bag of nerves and a shaking mess. Kevin loved when he got that way, so weak, he wanted to protect him. His ears were burning now, Kevin became aware of it...it meant he was blushing brightly too. As Kevin hid his face, Edd tried breathing in deeply to calm himself he had to take control of his body once more.  
Kevin: So, we had a deal right?  
Edd was still half way through his meditation (per se), but he was still in enough control to not lose his mind over suck comment, and his rational mind quickly understood what Kevin was asking him, what agreement he meant and everything else.  
Edd: Yes, we may hang out as you please...though. I would be greatfully thankful to you if we did not have to leave your room. I find it too chilling outside for the moment, and  
Kevin: yeah yeah i know Edd. ja ja ja, dont worry, besides...i was planing on watching a movie.  
Edd: Splendid idea Kevin, may i ask what selection you have for us tonight?  
Kevin: Well...that's the problem...i have a various assortment of movies, mostly action. Lyon has a grand collection of gore, horror and suspense (the lunatic)  
Edd: Kevin! He's your roommate  
Kevin: hence i have all the right to call him what i wish  
Edd: *sigh* But be respectful  
Kevin: Ugh, fine, i'm sorry...he a nutcase  
Edd: Still offensive but less agressive, go on.  
Kevin: thanks, so i want to know what you like of movies, or which genre you like.  
Edd's eyes widened and glistened at the comment. SO manny options and genres exist in the movie business. From animates to real people, he just enjoyed them all, whether big screen or individual production, Edd considered movies a pleasure of life and he was very thorough in the analysis of each to evaluate it. What would he like to watch? What he liked? He was never asked such a question...he needed to tell Kevin everything.  
Edd: Oh my, where do i start! Well, as you may know movies started out...  
Kevin quickly covered Edd's mouth with his two hands, he had wide eyes and looked like he had realized he had made a dreadful mistake (which he had).  
Kevin: I'm sorry Edd, but i completely forgot who i was talking to and inviting. Dont take me wrong, but i think i'll choose the movie myself...ok?  
Edd calmed his excitement and nodded agreeingly.  
Kevin: Great, i was thinking of a classic...how about...The Departed  
A modern classic, 2006, Martin Scorsese, a memorable crew and charactor line up, Edd was thrilled at the idea and he (sadly) had seen so little of the lcassics, both modern and old, he didnt have that much free time on his hands. Edd smiled both internaly and externally shacking his head frantically as Kevin still had his hands over his mouth.  
Kevin: jajaja, sorry Double D.  
Kevin took his hands off Edd's mouth and moved to his computer on his bed. Edd was excited and he only moved swiftly to his computer to check some deatils, turn it off and finish his burger (possibly grab a another one). As Kevin prepared everything, Edd prepared everything for tomorrow, his agenda, activities (he would do yoga) and checked his email. He was surprised his email was quite stacked, emails from professors at the laboratories asking over his proyects, teammates arranging study groups for proyects, classmates sending notices and invites for study groups on subjects (he had agreed to some)...and a personal email...which he stil hadn't and wouldn't read (surely eddy's). Double D, arranged everything as quick and efficient as possible, leaving the personal email to later since he had already seen eddy, and since a second email hadn't been sent it was surely him. Fixing his agenda and schedule and everything, backing it up to his cellphone so he would always have it all at hand, he faced Kevin. Kevin was standing up, turning the light's out except for the bedside desk lamp with a flexible neck. Everything was ready, and Edd founnd his heart racing for the movie and watching it with Kevin. Why with kevin? His mind raced again in a self examination of emotions, feelings, bodily behaviour...but he was stopped.  
Kevin: Double D, come on man, the movie is ready.  
Edd: Be right there.  
Edd didn't wish to delay Kevin any longer, he quickly made his way to Kevin's bed, twin size, for barely two people...he and Kevin would be very close to each other, bodies pressed against each other possibly. Edd made such ideas go away and quickly hopped into bed with Kevin, shoes off of course. As the movie started Edd not only got excited but quickly got detached from his sorroundings...oblivious to everything. He was only aware he was watching a modern classic he wished to see, and he was seeing it with his new old friend Kevin. Edd felt warm, safe and protected, and as he hugged one of kevin's pillow for comfort, he felt his back warm and against a soft, firm surface...probably a blanket, Kevin was so thoughtful.

12:30, it had been nearly over 2 and a half hours since they started the movie and it was finally coming to an end. The two boys watched attentively as the movie came to the credits, Kevin was very cool and he always enjoyed the movie, Edd was more of an emotional ball. Edd enjoyed movies always t the extent of loving or hating them, bringing his emotions to flourish and to his criticisms to be very precise and drastic on the matter. When it came to movies, Edd could've gone for being a critic, but it wasnt his passion. But, today, The Departed would make it to his archive of modern best movies, Edd was near tears at the end, he loved it so much. The character development, plot, the mistery, the drama, action, everything was perfectly executed, perfectly acted, it was a masterpiece. Edd was marveled at the movie, so much he hadn't noticed what had happened and why he had felt so comfortable. He was so warm, having ended the movie Edd was aware how comfortable he was in that bed.  
Kevin: So...did you like it?  
Edd: Like it? I loved it! It will easily be registered as a reference for my personal archive of greatest modern movies.  
Kevin: You have an archive?!  
Edd: Well...kinda, i mean i haven't had time to see many movies but i always write down, clossify and rate every single one i watch.  
Kevin: jajajaja sometimes i forget who you are, always such a dork.  
Edd fell silent, and simply frowned as the comment sinked into him.  
Kevin: Hey, hey...i actually meant that as a compliment Double D, it's how you are...what makes you special. Well, at least to me it does.  
Those words, such and order and the meaning. Was Edd's mind playing tricks or did he really hear those words come from Kevin's mouth? Suddenly he became very aware of his surroundings and his body.

Edd had felt warm all this time, more than any quilt, comforter, sheets or cover would offer for one simple reason...it was body heat. Kevin's right arm was wrapped around him, a little over the waist, Edd had never felt him. It wasn't an embrace or a hug nor was he squishing him, it was more like tenderly holding him, protective and strong. Kevin was also more laying on his side now than his stomach, he had a pillow folded in two for more bulk and height where he had his arm which held his head in his palm. Those showing the source of the heat warming Edd, he had been resting and nustling on Kevin's chest and body which also emits a strong heat keeping him warm. In such a position, Edd would usually feel trapped or being prey of a bigger beast, but he actually felt safe, comfy even drowsy, as if he could stay like this for hours or days and rest and relax, forget the world. What was wrong with him? Another surge of thought, Edd was confused, yet perhaps this could offer him answers, answers to questions he had two years ago. Yet again, Kevin was talking to him, he cant ignore him.  
Edd: Kevin?  
Edd rolled over, laying on his back on the bed, he wanted to see Kevin. Kevin had been focusing on his computer all the movie, slightly watching at Edd who had allowed him to hold him with his arm. Now that the movie had ended, Kevin was surprised Edd hadn't reacted or rejected him, but when Edd turned, Kevin feared a confrontation. The rounded, smooth and cared face looked relaxed and heavenly in the dim light offered by the lamp and laptop screen, and he was looking up straight at Kevin. He looked almost girly, yet Kevin could feel his firm yet not muscular or stiff body like his, it was fragile, yet toned. Kevin could almost hug him or kiss him, but Kevin flinched and shivered at the thought, and he couldn't hide that reaction from the one with him.  
Edd: You ok Kevin?  
Kevin: Yeah, yeah. It's nothing Double D.  
Edd: really? You know, we could talk it out...we are friends right? Friends hear each other out and assess or share opinions on various subjects or solutions towards problems or doubts each other...  
Kevin shushed Edd with a single finger to the lips.  
Kevin: You talk too much sometimes.  
That phrase, took Edd back two years, to an event he conscience had omitted and ignored for all this team. Edd had snapped out of his trance, and watched everything objectively again. Kevin still with his finger over Edd's lips noticed the other's eyes widen, yet he was unaware of the reason, but something sinde him felt warm and right when being with him. As Edd pushed away his body's automatic reaction to analyze and assess his body's reactions and emotions toward Kevin, he noticed Kevin's eyes looking at him tenderly, lovingly, caringly...or was he imagining it. A surge of thought, again, but Edd quickly posponed it, he was becoming more aware fo his body. His legs were intertwined with Kevin's, feets rubbing each other through the fabric of the socks; Kevin's were actually dry and Edd always made sure his were too and had no odors, so Edd felt and had no grossing reaction...quite miraculous considering his background and how neat and clean he liked everything. Having shifted his position Edd could also notice the Kevin had adjusted in such a way in which their head where at the same "height". Kevin had his legs bent a bit so Edd's and his legs and feet could touch and be intertwined, yet the could have a face to face conversation without the necesity of Edd moving his neck to meet his slightly taller figure. Edd was marveled at how oblivious he had been to all these details and as he thought about it, he felt a little itch on his head. As he scratched his head over his beenie, Edd felt it slightly loose, and it was; a lock of his black hair was out, right on his right forehead. It was a long black hair, silky, smooth and clustered, he despised it and fell i absolute shock as to how it happened, if Kevin had seen it, had done it, had felt it. Kevin watched as Edd scratched his head, felt his loose lock of black hair which he (Kevin) had been toying and teasing with the whole movie under the beenie and, finally, watched as Edd mad ea horrified face and pulled he beenie right down his head covering down to his eyebrows, and squealed (almost girlishly).  
Kevin: Hey, hey, easy there Double D.  
As he said this Kevin got up from his position, breaking all the bond and entangling they had and had been keeping them so close. He was worried, and he was also worried of his neighbors and perhaps what security of the dorms would do if that squeal had been too loud.  
Kevin: Double D, are you ok? Are you hurt? Talk to me, like you said, friends talk to each other.  
Being hit with his own logic, Edd actually regained control once again, soothing himself.  
Edd: I'm sorry Kevin, i just dont like people to look at my hair.  
As Edd said this he also sat up on Kevin's bed; he sat straight which actually made him and Kevin be at an even height since Kevin slouched slightly when he sat with no lumbar support.  
Kevin: And why is that? You know i've already  
Edd: let's not talk about it! I'm very sorry of what you saw, and i really hope it didnt change the way you see me for the worse. It, it's just  
Kevin: Lovely  
Edd: Dreadful, dont tease me Kevin. My hair is  
Kevin: Gorgeous  
Edd: KEVIN! it's not a joke  
Kevin: Who's joking?  
Edd: But you saw it! my hair...it's  
Kevin: long, black, smooth, soft and...and i like it.  
Edd blushed pink, such a reaction, such words towards his hair...were unprecedented. Even two years ago, no good comments had been given towards his hair...yet again, the subject was never touched.  
Edd: really?  
Kevin: Yeah  
Kevin wasn't blushing he was dead serious, that was the reason Edd had taken the compliment and...even grown a little of self confidence. If Kevin, who he'd known all his life, who teased him, bullied him, and now cared for him and was his friend said it...it had a great deal of truth. But, every cinderella story comes to and end, and for some subcunscious reason Edd checked his digital watch: 1 AM.  
Edd: Oh god! Look at the time!  
Kevin: Oh yeah, at what time do you usually go back to your place?  
Edd: 11?  
Kevin: well it's just...2 hours late?! What time do you get up?!  
Edd: 5?  
Kevin: WHY?!  
Edd: Coffeshop? Dear god Kevin, do you not know  
Kevin: yeah yeah, i do...it's just that...well...  
Edd: Well what Kevin? Is there something that's unsettling you or that you don't understand or agree with?  
Kevin: It's nothing Double D. Come on, i'll walk you to your dorm.  
Edd: Hmmmm, let me get my stuff.  
Kevin: Oh, hey, that jacket is too light for you, use this.  
Edd had gotten out of bed and was already arranging his stuff in his bag when Kevin threw at him a slightly thick green sweater much like the one he was wearing. It was clean, almost freshly washed, apparently Kevin also liked his clothes to be very clean...quite admiring.  
Edd: Thanks Kevin, but I don't think i should accept your kind offer. It isn't  
Kevin: You are cold bodied and you were shaking when you came here cause you were freezing  
Edd: Then again, i could come in handy  
Kevin: Hey Double Dork, i thought you were a genius, or was that just manly pride?  
Kevin snickered and enjoyed the fact that he had just made Edd eat his words and change his way of viewing things.  
Edd: Stop it Kevin, no one is perfect.  
Kevin: Depends on the viewer.  
Edd had already packed everything and had flinged his messenger bag over his shoulder, but that comment stopped him cold.  
Edd: S-Sorry, I believe i failed to hear you correctly Kevin.  
Kevin: It's nothing, we're tired, it's just the tiredness talking  
Edd: fatigue  
Kevin: Whatever, lets go.  
As Edd moved towards kevin who had his hand on the doorknob of the door, he was halted by Kevin one last time. Edd had been carrying the sweater and jacket on his arms up to the moment. Kevin took both from him and lifted his arms, he then carefully and smoothly slid his green sweater on Edd and gave him his leather jacket back. Edd had to admit to himself that he was warm, the sweater helped enormously against the chill of the night, it warmed him and it smelt a lot like Kevin.  
Edd: Thank you so mcuh Kevin, when do you wish me to return it to you?  
Kevin: Dont worry about it, if i need it i'll tell you to bring it over, ok?  
Edd: that isn't very diplomatic is it?  
Kevin: I'll call you.  
Edd: Still one-sided, but i'll accept.  
Kevin was serious and half glaring at Double D at the last little discussion.  
Kevin: You know, sometimes you do get on my nerves double dork.  
Edd: I'm  
Kevin: Don't apologize! it's not your fault and i didnt say it as something bad. Nobody's perfect right?  
Attacked with his own logic, Edd had to give it to him, Kevin knew how to shut him up. As Kevin opened his dorm's door the two boys stepped out and made the walk back to Edd's dorms near the laboratories in the main body of campus dorms.

The walk had been short, but that was also cause the two boys had talked about the movie the whole walk and thus it also allowe dthem to learn abit more about each other. Kevin loved shooters and he also liked videogames ocasionally with friends, he was just a normal jock, but with a kind heart and a centered modest head. Kevin wasn't the big shot type, and he also proved (like Edd) that he cared and nurtured his Cul-de-Sac friendships. The subjects had been jumpy from that moment on, changing from individual to individual comparing data and information they had about each one. By the time the had reached Edd's dorm's though they had just entered the most heated and rich subject of them all...Nat. Of course, Edd was unable to contain himself and asked Kevin if he knew anything about her. Kevin mentioned he still talked with her by text messages, that they didnt go out that much though, they had broken it off after prom (their formal relationship), she was accepted into the college near the city and other details. Of course, Edd mentioned Eddy was in the college of Nat, and so the discussion started...rivalries dont die even through time. Kevin refused the idea of Nat even looking at Eddy, his and eddy's feud with each other seemed like one taken from a tragic novel. But, the subject was drawn to a close by a "goodbye".  
Edd: Well Kevin, i wish you best of luck in your exam, i'm sure you'll do great. You have the cheatcard i made for you just in case, but with what you've studied and what you will still, it's enough to ace it.  
Kevin: Thanks Double D, i wouldn't have made it without you.  
Edd: It's nothing really.  
Kevin: So, when will you help me out again? How about tomorrow? Test me and if i improve, lets do something else.  
Edd: As much as i find the proposition quite pleasing, i must refuse.  
Kevin: Why is that?  
Edd: I have made prior commitment with classmates and teammates for my own exams or midterm proyects. I'm terribly sorry.  
Edd bowed his face in a typical japanese manner of apologizing. It was the truth but he reallo longed to see Kevin again, yet again...he was afraid of how or why was his body betraying him and his judgment.  
Kevin: Nah, dont worry. You have your won responsabilities.  
Edd: We can still hang out, weekend's coming soon.  
Kevin: Go out?! Uh, well...yeah, i mean...what do you do weekends?  
Edd: not much, either go to my labs, or go out with Eddy, but...if you agree, I can change that.  
Kevin: Uh, well...weekends i usually see Nat...and...well i could also cancel...But, what do you want to do?  
Edd: How about we agree up to today that we'll go out saturday? Sound's right to you?  
Kevin: Yeah! I dig that.  
Edd smiled and giggled at kevin's so casual expression. He always found his fresh and sincere attitude quite endearing.  
Edd: Ok, and we'll talk by messages what we'll do.  
Kevin: Uh, yeah...could you give me your phone number?  
The two boys quickly exchanged numbers under the light of the light post outside the dorms, it was a chilly night, yet there was a warm air around the two boys. Their laughter and joy of being with each other was genuine and pure, and as they shared phones they couldn't help but chat and tease a bit more. 1:30, Edd watched the hour on his phone and prompted Kevin it was late.  
Edd: Well i'll see you saturday Kevin, please study, i have faith in you.  
At that, Edd flung himself and hugged him. Kevin was startled for a second, but ne quickly reacted and hugged him back...a warm embrace, which Edd broke as he became aware he might lose his wits again.  
Kevin: Well see ya Double D.  
Edd: See yoy Saturday Kevin.  
Kevin: yeah, it's a date.  
Edd had already give his back and walked half way up the flight of stairs for his dorms when he heard the shout. Both boys had frozen in place, as kevin's heart raced, Edd's mind did...neither had an explanation or reaction for this incident.  
Kevin: You know what I mean Double Dork!  
Unfrozen, Kevin's quick thinking had saved them. As Edd turned to wave goodbye and nod in aceptance, he felt cold internally, as if a part of him faded. Kevin waved back and started walking back to his dorms alone, Edd looked after him from his position as far as he could see. It was late, it was cold and Edd needed to sleep, he would deal with his mental and emotional mess tomorrow. But, why did he feel something was missing? He felt slightly colder, he wanted that warmth again...that night Edd slept with Kevin's sweater on, it brought a slight comfort and warmth.

At the other side of campus (almost) Kevin had made it back to his dorm. He was very hot blooded, and didnt get cold easily, so he had no problem in actually taking off his hoodie and leaving only his pajama pants on. Lyon had made it back, roughly perhaps a few minutes, still dressed, heavy sleep he was knocked out on top of his bed. Kevin saw him and got reminded a bit of Edd, he moved towards his roomy, picked up his bed sheets and covered him. Then, Kevin sat on his own bed, it was peculiarly quite warm still, it was where Edd had layed and they had watched the movie. Kevin placed his face between his hands, and sighed, he was tired and confused.  
Kevin: God Lyon, i dont know what's with me. I feel so strange, yet so happy...what is wrong with me? Why am i...doing this?  
Lyon slightly fidgeted under the covers but he was far from being awake, if Kevin knew something well of his roomy, is that he slept like a rock. He wouldn't be waking up any time soon.  
Kevin: Good night Lyon, at least you know who you are. Wish i could be like you, wish i knew what i wanted.  
Kevin closed his eyes and slept, dreamed of him being with someone, a shadow with who he could laugh, be himself, be fun, smart, strong and fragile. He dreamed he had someone by his side.

For the rest of the week, the boys didn't see each other outside of the coffeeshop. Kevin and Lyon visited Edd more frequently than they usually did, and peculiarly at hours when Kevin still worked and manned the counter. Edd loved the fact that they visited him, they brought joy to his morning instead of the typical routine with which his mind and body would wake up and be prepared for the rest of the day. On a bright side, Kevin had stayed constanttly in contact via messages. Some where simple and silly, comments on class or practice and how he felt or how much he hated it. Kevin was alwasy the same, but Edd lightened up with every message he received and read, but seeing him in the morning was the best. Though, Edd did get demanded to think a bit more than usual cause of Lyon. Kevin ordered and worshiped his double mocha latte with hazelnut and no foam, but Lyon, he always changed his order and he actually discussed with Edd what his options where. Edd didn't complain, it was his job and he enjoyed the mental exercise, still he always found it peculiar as to why Lyon never stayed with ONE drink. The three boys laughed and teased each other, Lyon especially teased Kevin on a subject Edd felt it was a personal or inside joke between them. Kevin though swayed greatly in mood swings between a pleasure of being with Edd, annoyance cause of Lyon or just laughter and comadery with the both of them. Though it was rarely at the same time, the boys always came in as a surprise, this had continued for what was the rest of the week. The week had been harsh, final week before the start of midterms, and Edd was feeling the pressure, he couldn't get careless on his subjects. But it was finally coming to an end, but he had to go to a group meeting. All the week he had been staying up late with groups or classmates who asked his assistance. He was used to it, sometimes girls said this to try and get him to go out with them...Edd was used to it. Some of the girls had been pretty actually, up to date, he wndered and remorsed on the eternal question of WHY he never went out with them or got close to them. He could speak to them, he didnt get too nervous or sweat near girls anymore, he was a man, and some girls considere dhim handsome...somehow...why couldn't he correspond to them, to any girl? These thoughts brought Edd back to his past, the memories and the incident that still scarred him. Either way, tonight it was already 8 o'clock, and his yoga class had just ended and he had agreed to meet someone at the library. After such a tough week Edd would usually dismiss any invites or favor they would ask him, especially a friday at usch an hour, but he could say no to this person. As Edd strolled to the library, having showered and feeling quite clean, he thought on what subject would he be asked help on. The night was chilly, he was thankful he was wearing Kevin's weater un his jacket, it kept all the cold away from his body, he had come prepared this time: dark thick jeans with his tights still underneath, a long sleeve gray turtle neck with Kevin's sweater on top, his black beenie and a stripped black and gray scarf. He felt stylish and girls in his yoga class actually turned heads to watch his attire. Was it bad to feel so sure of himself since others gave their approval of him, would it be different if they didn't? they eternal labyrith and enigma of the human mind, it was Edd's personal vice, to unlock it, to understand it. As Edd pondered on the psychological and filosofical topics he had reached the labrary, a giant building which had the exterior of a pantheon made of rock. It was very esthetic and it was quite recognizable, the library housed an extense amount of books, knowledge and media that served the purpose of saciating student's thirst for knowledge as much as posible. It was a modenr library, not the typical "silence" libraries, it was actually a place very human and with much interaction. As Edd made his way through the building, chatting briefly with peers and teachers who knew him, he made his way to the second floor to where the study rooms where. According to the email, they would be in the second to the left, and so Edd lost no time in locating it. He opened the door and quickly made his way in, making little noise and turning an examining eye to the crowd gathered. They were a noisy bunch and while some were actually studying, others were chatting or idling...which Edd disapproved for he had been in the position of the others so many countless times. Though, he did notice everyone in the room was or had been studying and for one reason or another some...gave up.  
?: Edd, you made it!  
Edd was startled to his name called so familiarly, no one did so except for those of the Cul-de-Sac, that meant it was surely Lyon. As he raised his sight, Edd saw him: deep dark brown eyes, unarranged dark hair, long sleeve black muscle shirt, dark jeans he would be wearing heaters surely underneath, a gray wool scarf and a pair of thin readig glasses. Edd had to admit, Lyon had quite a taste toward fashion, he look stunning. It was weird, no Q&A coursed his brain as he thought the previous, he just bluntly stated it as a fact, no emotional attachment. Still, he had remained silent too long.  
Edd: Greeting everyone! Hello Lyon, I am glad to see you tonight, in what may i be of assistance.  
As Edd made his way through the room he actually found familiar faces among them, hence he chatted briefly with them.  
Lyon: Quite the popular man, eh, Double D.  
Edd: Nothing of the sort Lyon, i just have a wide range of classes and i've shared some with them before. By the looks of who i've seen, you study and engineering. Am i right?  
Lyon: Civil engineering, god i cant stop being intrigued and attracted to that speaking of yours.  
Edd: Lyon  
Lyon: Ok, ok, to business right?  
As Lyon explained to Edd where they were all having trouble, Edd prepared and researched on his laptop the subject. Turned out it was Social Ethics, a very controversial subject since freedom of speech was an illusion as one had to bend to the teacher's thought's belief's and knowledge. Edd was aware of this, he had coursed the subject and it had pose dhim great suffering and anger for he felt limited and restrained, but he had to teach the group how to work around it as he did. Edd crecked his finger slightly and cleared his throught. Everyone quickly faced him, and even helped him bring in a proyector, a TV and get some cables to linnk his computer to such TV, the whole thing soon became into a class on the subject and on tips on how to work aorund teacher limitations on subjects. Edd had ranted and jibbered on God knew how much, but he felt good that no one dosed off, no one was bored, everyone was paying attention, asking, participating, taking notes, he was not older than them, no authority and yet, they had accepted him as teacher.  
11 o'clock, as Edd bid farewell and chatted briefly with every student that had attended the session, he was facinated at how much esteem they now showed toward him. Edd was aware he had taught them crucial tips to help them in the class and future classes, but regretted he had spent so little ime on the subject itself. As the last student left, and Edd was left to his own self analysis and conscience, he had started to put his stuff away again and shut everything down.  
Lyon: You are forgetting someone  
Lyon's voice snapped Edd from his own introversion and made him realize he had forgotten about him and that Lyon was actually still unpacked sitting across the long table with his hands folded in front of his face and he was looking at him, glasses on and a grin on his face, but serious eyes.  
Edd: I'm terribly sorry Lyon, i didnt mean to  
Lyon: Dont worry Edd, sit down, we have some time for ourselves.  
Edd looked at his digital watch on his wrist, he had roughly half an hour before he should go rest to be productive tomorrow and have energy for his date...ERR, hang out with Kevin. A Q&A ran threw his brain to the fact he had initially stated such event as a date, but he quickly took a sit ad steadied himself. Lyon, an observer much like Edd actually saw through the fasciating, beautiful boy who had sat beside him and found a troubled and confused kid. He wanted to know him, to help him, to care for him, and to be part of him...but he had agreed to not interfere.  
Lyon: Something's bothering you Edd.  
Edd: Me? No, it's nothing y greatly appreciate your concern  
Lyon: It wasn't a question you know, and the fact that you didnt notice it wasnt proves my point.  
A cold and direct comment that hit Edd, it was the Lyon Edd feared but had found out that was kept hidden inside him. Edd didnt dislike this about Lyon, he actually felt mesmerized by it, someone equally observant. Edd sighed and breatehd deeply, for some reason, he felt like he wanted to talk.  
Edd: Well, you see, i haven't been myself lately, and i cant figure out what's going on with me.  
Lyon: Explain yourself  
Edd briefly but stating the crucial points and details clearly, explained his behavior the last couple of days. Edd was aware that he could be judged harshly by a peer as many of his doubts rose cause of the social norms on normal behavior. Still, Edd wasn't stupid and cared truly and deeply for Kevin, so he omitted names and the weird moments he had with him. Edd simply talked about his feeling, abstractly and in a very general fashion, thus turning the conversation more in a "get to know", he was letting Lyon into his inner circles of confidence.  
Lyon: I see, well, haven't you thought you are over analyzing this?  
Lyon had loosened up and the whole atmosphere aorund him lightened up as he said this. Lyon stretched back and yawned, turning to place his arms folded on the table and rest his head on them.  
Lyon: Edd, you are trying to understand emotion, what you feel. Dont you think that's a little too full of yourself?  
Edd felt a slash at the comment, he had always thought and cared to be a humble person, was he just humble toward others but thought highly of himself in secert?  
Lyon: Double D, stop thinking!  
Lyon placed his hand on Edd's left cheek, caressed it...Edd stopped thinking, he was idle.  
Lyon: Double D, you are a great person, a great and good man, a teacher as you just saw, and you are just...beautiful fisically. You have everything going for you, you have passion, clear objectives and a personal drive... it's normal to lose yourself in all of it. But you see, you cant explain everything, bot really, you have much to learn yet, we all do. So, stop thinking, analyzing and classifying eveyrthing immediatedly and let it simply complete and fufill itself. It when you see a clearer or fuller picture that you'll understand what it is or was. Besides...the heart wants what the heart wants.  
At the last, Lyon winked at Edd and looked at him straight in the eyes, those gorgeous dark blue eyes he (lyon) was attracted too. Edd was left speechless and he had to admit Lyon was right, he had to live a bit more to understand what somethings were..."cest la vie", we must live on. As Edd engaged in the eye contact with Lyon he felt a deep trust in him, and grateful. Edd got close to Lyon and as Lyon closed his eyes and slightly opened his lips, expecting what he was longing for and a total confirmation, Edd hugged him with his arms around Lyon's neck. Lyon was surprised, he had been rejected, yet...it also made him happy. As Edd broke the hug, he stopped at a short distance from Lyon's face and made eye contact again, both just breathing, slightly heavily as they looked at each other, looked through each other. Edd was the one to separate the bond.  
Edd: Oh my god, it's 11o'clock i must get to my dorms!  
Lyon got up, he was still hot and he didnt stand upright yet as he contained his arousal and tried to calm himself. Edd was oblivious to this last, but the boy did notice Lyon's movement.  
Lyon: i'll walk you, just let me get my stuff.  
Edd: Ok, i'll help you though.  
Lyon: Thanks dude, but you dont...  
Before Lyon could protest Edd had already handed over to him his empty backpack and his thick impermeable navy blue jacket. It was quite fancy, silk in texture, Edd loved it, but he had to hurry. As the boys picked Lyon's stuff and packed it up, they kept laughing and talking about the lecture Edd had given. Lyon half praised hald mocked at Edd's "style" which he described as the perfect combination of "entertainment and instruction", while Edd simple blushed and insisted that he was merely helping out and that he felt he had no great qualities or skill as to become a teacher. The walk to Edd's dorms though had turned a bit more personal, Lyon had stated Edd about his past, and viceversa.  
Lyon: So Edd, who are you dating? Sweet boy like you should have girls lining up for him  
Edd: Well i do have my lady friends, but i'm not currently dating anyone, i just dont seem to find myself in love or truly attracted by any of them.  
Lyon: How is that possible! DUDE! You're a DUDE! You need pussy!  
Edd: JA JA JA JA JA!  
Edd laughed loudly and Lyon quickly joined it. They both knew it wasnt that simple.  
Edd: I dont know Lyon, you cant rush love. The hearts wants, what the heart wants right?  
Lyon: Touche my friend, why did i ever teachyou that?  
Edd: Your own advice is your own demise.  
Lyon: yeah, gotta shut up more often! jaja  
Edd: JAJA, please dont, i quite enjoy your talks  
Lyon: Ok, ok, let's not get touchy. Seriously, have you ever dated a girl?  
Edd: Well...it's...it's not that simple.  
Lyon: DUDE! why not! It's a YES or NO question!  
Edd: but you must consider the underlying factors that affected the decision or thought process as to why  
Lyon: DEAR GOD! YES OR NO!?  
Edd: U...I...WELL  
Edd was stuttering and Lyon was aware he had pushed perhaps too hard too far.  
Lyon: Hey, hey, dont worry man. Who cares, past is the past right?  
Lyon put an arm around Edd and rubbed Edd's arm with his hand. He helped Edd calm down and they walked a bit in silence to let the subject die.  
Lyon: Any sisters DOuble D?  
Edd: Single child i'm afraid.  
Lyon: Same here. Wish i had one little sister though.  
Edd: OH! I dont have the best experience with little sisters.  
Lyon: How come?  
Edd: One of my childhood best friends, Ed (one D), had a demonic sister. Spoiled, tough, hot temper...she was one real pain to all of us.  
Lyon: You mean your gang?  
Edd: Yeah, you could call is that.  
Lyon: Shame, still can't you imagine a little female you?  
Edd: disturbing imagine, oh god, make it stop!  
Lyon laughed loudly at Edd's comment and reaction, which made Edd happy, he had a new friend apparently.  
Lyon: Hey Edd, can i ask you something personal?  
Edd: Yes you may Lyon.  
Lyon: Have you ever doubted your sexuality?  
Edd didnt stop walking but he turned quiet and serious and pale. His sexuality, would he mean...gay? Edd had never even considere dthe posibility, yet...he was aware of the stages of it; like the stages od mourning or suicide. He was in stage one: denial, but...by considering it, would he be in stage two: consented denial? Or where would he be placed? Was he even...could he...it could explain. Edd's mind became a storm of thoughts, possibilities, analysis, he was confused...more than ever. He was stopped, soothed, by a soft pressure on his frontal lobe and a warm sensation covering his body. As Edd came back to his senses, Lyon was holding him, as Kevin had done, but he had one hand on the back on Edd's head with which he had Edd's head make contact with his.  
Lyon: Hey...we're here. I'm sorry i made you feel weird or if i caused you pain, just ignore everything. Ok? For me?  
Edd simply looked into Lyon's eyes, and then moved up the stairs for his dorms, he stopped mid way and turned around.  
Edd: See you soon Lyon, let's stay in contact.  
Lyon was relieved he hadn't destroyed their relationship, he had gotten scared he had...he didnt want to lose Edd.  
Lyon: Sure thing buddy! I'll stalk you  
Edd: Ja JA, who knows, maybe i'll even have an answer for you.  
Lyon: It isn't necesary  
Edd: I did say maybe.  
Lyon: Touche.  
Edd: Goodnight  
Lyon: Sweet dreams Edd!  
With the last, Lyon turned around and started walking swiftly in the direction of his own dorms. Edd had felt his heart slightly leap at the charming nd king comment with which Lyon had left him, but he couldn't ignore the doubt he had also left. Gay? Could he? Edd admitted to himself that he would have to firmly, strictly and thoroughly analyze himself on such possibility, but not tonight. He was tired, and it had been a long day adding his encounter with Lyon. Once in his own dorm, Edd carefully separated everything into it's respective laundry basket, or bag, and made his routine before bed time. Having come out of the shower, Edd felt like leaving his long black hair fall freely. short in the front, long at the back, a silky black hair which was always indomitable, and alwasy clumped together...he detested it. As he let his hair dry freely, Edd decided to check his email and phone for one last time before he went to sleep. He had a couple of messages slumped in his phone...all from Kevin. Edd smiled as he read each message, he was a needy one, and he giggled at the thought.(8:15) Hey, i guess you're out of yoga by now, finishing practice, wanna hang?  
(9:00) Sorry, practice extended more, good thing you didnt come. see you tomorrow  
(9:15) What are we doig tomorrow?  
(9:30) What are you doing?  
(9:45) You busy?  
(10:15) Room's empty, i'm bored  
(11:00) Went for burgers, i'm going to get fat  
(11:15) Why haven't you answered?  
That was the last message, and surely Kevin had fallen asleep by now, it was 12o'clock, but Edd couldn't leave Kevin hanging in the dark. He decided to answer, besides he knew exactly what he wanted to do with Kevin tomorrow.  
(12:00) Edd - Kevin: Sweet dreams Kevin, please rest. See you tomorrow, main parking lot at 3, we're going to eat at a bistro.  
Sending...  
Sent  
It was done, Edd was filled with happyness and unconsciously hugged the phone at the thought of going out tomorrow with Kevin. He quickly reacted and recomposed himself, he had to find out why he kept doing those things. Edd opened his laptop on his desk and proceeded to check his email, thankfully it was empty, or almost. To Edd's surprise, he had one new additional email which was marked and archived as Personal. If it was Eddy, why hadn't he called him or texted him? Eddy wasn't the best at emails and he rarely ever wrote them, having two...either it was an emergency or it was someone else. As Edd opened his Personal Folder his blood froze in his veins, he was pale, felt ill and actually thought he was gooing to pass out in that instant. The past alwasy comes back to haunt you, Edd was sure of it as he saw who the writer of both emails was. Edd closed his laptop, and stared wide-eyed in fear at the wall, he was only able to mumble one thing to himself.  
"Marie"

-End Chapter 5-


	7. Chpt 6 Haunting

Chapter 6: Haunting

5 am, it was time to get up, if he had slept. Edd was not exausted though, he had been awake all night, thinking, pondering, terrified. Edd had a strict policy about all nighters and it was to prevent them at all costs for his schedule was exausting just as it was. Last night however, he hadn't pulled an all nighter (willingly), he wasn't even conscious he had stayed up all night. To Edd, there was only one word circling his head, a name which dawned at him just as dawn broke the sky. A name he knew too well, which he had left in his past and thought he had ran away from it...but it had come back. "Marie"...Marie Kanker, his classmate (and her sisters too) at Peach Creek, the middle sister of three siblings (all girls) she was known too well by Edd. Blue hair, explosive personality, jealous, easily angered, smart though and artistical; she was never far from her older sister Lee and younger sister May, they were always together. Ironically and maybe just too conveniently the three sisters each had a crush on an ED (per se), this was in the younger years though. Being together for so long and turned down quite as much, the sisters eventually grew and changed and each took up a different personality...some things stayed though. Edd, still in bed, couldn't help but think of them and her...he remembered them too well, after all they are the Kankers. Edd rubbed his eyes and turned his alarm off, though it was Saturday, he had to work a mid-day shift at the caffé. Edd turned his alarm off, left the coffee maker running and went into the shower as his usual morning ritual. This morning though, he was sloppy and he took more time than usual as he thought of the Kankers.  
Lee Kanker was a red head like Kevin (though hers was slightly more orange and actually ginger) and had grown up into quite a bossy woman (no surprise). She was the oldest of the Kankers, and though she was the oldest of Edd's generation when they graduated she wasn't dim witted at all. Lee Kanker had gone to study at some university Law, and the last Edd knew of her, she was doing quite well, already being scouted in internships by law firms for her strong personality and commitment. She had grown quite tall, maybe his height or taller possibly, and though she wasn't slim she wasn't wide or chubby or overweight, up till Edd remembered. Always the observer, Edd had watched carefully how everyone at the Cul-de-Sac had grown and changed just as he did. Lee had grown possibly D-cups (Edd had no way to verify), and was very able bodied but she never joined any physical sport or activity at highschool. Her hair had been trimmed a short almost manly type little ginger afro which still fell foward and covered her eyes mostly. A wide jaw, with a protruding lower half, and a distinctive fake tooth, her face had slimmed slightly and she still had her slim long neck which made her have an imposing and intimidating presence. She was the first to give up of the Kankers on the Eds, she had a crush on Eddy. Edd still remembered Eddy's scream of joy when this was confirmed, as she stopped stalking or harassing him and actually stayed away when her younger sisters were up to schemes. Lee's personal life though was a mistery, and Edd was in no rush to learn about it and actually prefered not knowing. As Edd finished preparing the coffee machine, entered the bathroom, finished his ritual of brushing his teeth and preparing the shower he thought of May.  
May Kanker, the younger of the Kankers and yet not spoiled at all...none of them were. Edd's heart actually sunk a bit as he remembered his own hypothesis about them and their family, it must have been hard for them. May Kanker held a gigantic crush on big Ed, and it was perhaps the most amazing and incomprehensible couple to anyone in history. Ed had been always a simple guy, though he stood a staggering 2 meters, he had one giant genes in him, he was much taller than pettite May. If Edd was not mistaken May had really small genes, standing perhaps barely at the 1.7 meter line, and Edd was sure she was actually smaller. Ed had always ran away from the Kankers and had believed the cooties were real, he was always simple. Edd thought kindly of his giant best friend, they three had always been through so much, helped each other and Ed was always the best at hearing and saying the sweetest things. It was a shame and yet understandable his decision of staying at home to help his family and work, it was why Edd always visited his home...to see Ed again and be the trio once more. Though, recently, May had become part of the picture. May had grown into an adorable and quite fashionable blonde doll. Having finished puberty and choosing looks, she may not have been the brightest but she sure took care of herself. Always with makeup, she had placed her body on a careful diet at an early age, and the results were suprisingly impressive to what Edd expected (he too controlled his food intake). May though held a very perky slim body, but with wide sensual hips and busty B-cup chest, paired also with toned arms and legs, she had lost or diminished in physical strength compared to her younger years where the three sisters had been inseparable. May though was the first to leave the Kanker trio and made her own friends as a popular girl in Highschool. If he remembered properly (as he took his clothes off), May had joined the cheerleading squad and had somewhat of friction with Nazz. Any how, Ed had always ignored and shown anything but attraction to May, then again, Edd was sure Ed was still far from...loving May. Highschool had gone by and May had been turned down in the harshest ways possible by Ed, leaving Edd, her firends or her sisters to console her. Still, Edd had to give it to her for her determination; though May studied at a College not so far from Peach Creek, she visited Ed on a regular basis and had majored in Culinary Arts. Facinating how the phrase "get to a man's heart through his stomach" had never been more true. Ed couldn't say no to May's cooking and Ed's family practically accepted her as one of them, and to think of their dramatic history (the irony). Edd had something of a protective or fatherly sensation toward May, but he couldn't deny she was a looker, nor the fact that he had been bitten by the love bug one valentine with her. Edd shook such memory away, it was years ago...but apparently the past never dies.  
Edd tried shaking that thought off his head as he entered the shower to wash his perfectly trim and hairless body, a decision he had made in his earlier years and kept it that way ever since. Still, while Edd carefully washed himself and made sure he had no pubic hair growing in unwanted locations, he thought finally of Marie. Edd tried to push her image and thoughts away, but he couldn't...Marie Kanker was a surprise of life. Marie never lost her short blue hair, but had some of the appearance issue rubbed onto her by May. Marie though, barely used any makeup, eyeliner, eye shadow and lipstick only (and this one was usually a natural color). Marie was still a tomboy, she never out grew that, but she did outgrow her rather conflictive personality. Edd was surprised the first time Marie made the Headlines back in town, she had won a junior national art competition. Marie had taken the artistic road of life, spilling all her anger, her emotions, her thoughts into her paintings...and her desires. She had taken up boxing in highschool as well, and she was known to be tougher than the boys even...still her art was anything but tough. Thinking back on it, it was perhaps the fact that Marie had found so many outlets for her emotions that maybe she and Edd had gotten to know each other better. Instead of the obsessive, almost psycho girl she had been in her early years, she had started getting close to Edd in a mre civilized way. Small talk, lead to longer talks, which eventually had them chatting and sending notes or text messages in class. Edd still remembered such days, and felt a deep dread crush him. Marie...Edd's mind quickly remembered her fisique, her loose tops, her baggy military pants, her spiky arm bands...and...her always clean white apron, her organized color palett, her clean and always soft brushes. Marie painted with love, or with pain...and Edd knew too well the reason. Yet, the reason why he knew brought back other memories, and as his mind had started to praise and view Marie without the horror, or dread or bad memories...his mind focused ever more on her fisique. Edd stopped himself, he felt hot, and the shower was at the temperature he always used it. Why would he get so worked up? Yet again, his own body betrayed him and told Edd the reason why. As Edd tried to calm himself down, his minded twisted into Kevin...and what had happened. As Edd thought about Kevin, about the incidents, about...Kevin's bed...Edd felt hotter than before. As Edd woke up, in a very violent matter, from his daydreaming, he was aware of what had happened. He was thinking of Kevin, and he had felt...he felt...

Edd got out of the shower, he had to read Marie's emails...he had to know why she wrote, what she wrote and why now. As Edd put his clothes on, finishing with his black beenie, he thought of Lyon this time...of what he had said. As Edd deeply meditated on the subject he realized he wasn't discarding such an absurb and socially unaccepted idea or possibility. If Edd was unconsciously moving up on the stages of...gayness...he was in trouble, and he had to test himself, he had to know and make sure there was nothing wrong with him. It was 6:30 am, Edd was thankful Saturday's wasn't his day to open up at the caffé because it was when the manager always did and so he had until 7am to check in. Edd was aware he had half an hour, and counting...he was in trouble. Edd had to hurry, he had no time to waste...the email, would have to wait. Edd quickly got out of his bathroom, packed his laptop into his messenger bag, grabbed his wallet and cellphone, poured his coffee (also Kevin's) into his mug, and ran off. Edd knew he had little time to make it to his work, but he wasn't going to run just yet, he had time. 7 o'clock, checked in, nearly made it, and his manager was laughing at his dedication...another saturday at the caffé, except for the "nearly made it" part. But, how normal would it be? Edd's mind tore at him between toughts of Kevin, Lyon and his question ("are you gay?...") and those emails...those misterious emails from Marie. Why wait two years? Marie was winning, why? Prioritizing someone who Edd thought he'd never see again, who never wrote back since that night. His thoughts turned at that moment into Lyon's question, and it was being paired with Kevin. Turmoil, his head was a war zone, and Edd was almost thankful for the customer bell ring. Almost, for the voice that came next when Edd snapped back made him flinch.  
Lyon: Hey Double D, sleep well buddy?  
Edd: Ugh, not so well Lyon, what may i get you?  
Lyon: Oh, dude relax, we have time for that, it's 9.  
Edd: I must insist, if more clientelle were to come i wouldn't like to inconvenience them  
Lyon: Dude! Relax, who comes at this hour?  
Edd: Well...teachers for starters and...  
As Edd pondered on who actually woke up so early on a weekend when midterms were right around the corner, he had to admit Lyon had a point. No one really woke up early, everyone tried to refill batteries for the week as study filled the schedule for everybody.  
Lyon: And...no one else  
Edd: *sigh* i gues you're right.  
Lyon: Dear me, is the great Double D accepting he was wrong in front of me?  
Edd: Don't make a fuss of it Lyon.  
Lyon: Me? A fuss? None at all, i am flattered at such courtesy and honor of your apology.  
Edd: I am not perfect Lyon.  
Lyon: Depends on the observer.  
Edd froze as he heard those words yet again...was Lyon? Was the question...? Edd shook such thought from his mind, Kevin couldn't have told Lyon, then again...why such a frase?  
Lyon: Hey, can we try something new today?  
Edd: New?  
Edd slightly blushed as he thought on Kevin and reacted to Lyon's voice. He was unaware he had a nice pink line across his face, nor did he intend Lyon from knowing what he was thinking.  
Lyon: Drink Edd, i'm talking about drinks.  
Edd: Oh, yes certainly, what do you have in mind this time Lyon?  
Lyon: Let's give this a try...out of your drinks i find you make a delicious capuccino, and though i've visited you this week and i haven't tasted all the mixes of the syrups  
Edd: I see you're fancying something elaborate.  
Lyon: Elaborate? Is coffee elaborate? Coffee is such a simple delicacy dear Edd, i just wish to find my own drink...as i wish it.  
Edd: just what this establishment wishes.  
Lyon: jajaja, so: capuccino, with...hmm something sweet, the grain is kinda acidic and has a zing...and sugar completely unbalances the flavor.  
Edd: Coconut?  
Lyon: Excelent, but too much sweetness takes the coarse earthy taste of the coffee nut, so we need to give it back, something bold and full.  
Edd: Nuts would go greatly with such description, though i'm uncertain which you'd choose we have: hazelnut, almond, roasted nut.  
Lyon: Let's try hazelnut.  
Edd: Ok, let me prepare your drink.  
Edd quickly gave Lyon the price and proceeded to diligently and smoothly go through all the steps of the bars. Lyon was fascinated, as he watched the slim man glide through the bar grabbing cups, working machines, mixing syrups, taking timers, he was fascinating. Lyon followed him with admiring eyes, he was so coordinated, so graceful. As Edd finished his drink, Lyon lifted himself from the counter, he had been watching Edd all the time leaning on the counter...that must've been uncomfortable. Thankfully, Edd seemed to have not noticed this, and so Lyon payed up and stayed to chat a bit more. First though, he had to give this drink he and Edd and created a try. A sip, heaven, glory, deliciousness, Lyon was in full bliss as the perfectly balanced, flavorful, sweet, bold, full bodied yet soft coffee drink passed through his mouth and slid down his throat. As Lyon gave a sigh of pleasure out loud, he couldn't help but here a faint feminine giggle. Lyon blushed pink as he turned to face Edd at the counter.  
Lyon: Dude, this shit's delicious...make it my regular.  
Edd: Capuccino with coconut and hazelnut, you may rest assured i wont forget it from now on Lyon.  
Lyon: Dude, no, seriously this is awesome. I knew you were good, I mean Kevin always mentioned it, but this is nothing less than heaven-sent.  
Edd: You flatter me Lyon, but I just do my job.  
Lyon: Fuck that, doing your job is what the other half-ass employees here do. YOU! You have a talent.  
Edd: Mind your language Lyon, you are in a public place.  
Lyon: Hell no, i'll say what i want, you are incredible man!  
Edd: Please, i must ask you to contain yourself, it's not like i'll do this all my life.  
Lyon: really?! Never thought of perhaps making your own coffe shop or caffé?  
Edd: Nope, it's not in my list of aspirations or goals, this is a job i merely carry on so my personal economy is more comfortable and allows me to enjoy myself.  
Lyon: Damn, then who ever marries you is seriously lucky. Waking up to something like this would sure brighten my day up.  
Edd frozen momentarily as he thought those words over. Was he giving them more meaning than they actually had? Was his mind simply unstable? Edd was going crazy, his stress and mental stability was shaky.  
Edd: Lyon, i have something to ask you.  
Lyon: My my, what is it dear?  
Edd: Please...in all seriousness...why did you ask me THAT?  
Lyon gazed into Edd's eyes, he was serious, clear hints of mental stress and pain in them. Lyon hadn't expected this to happen, that question usually got an evasive answer (meaning a yes or probably) or a straight out no (among other variations of frasing it). Lyon had never experienced someone have a literal internal turmoil, a mental breakdown, an existencial conflict over such question...until now. Lyon couldn't help himself, he felt responsible, he felt...guilty. Lyon knew he was gonna be dead man after this, but he couldn't leave Edd in such a state. Lyon, place a gentle hand on Edd's right cheek, cupping his face, eyes met, and Lyon lowered his own external mask.  
Lyon: Double D, it was just a simple question. I know it was very abrupt, but i just had to know. You see, everyone wants to know "who am i?". Dont you think it is always hard to ask and to answer that question? Now a days, that question i asked you, is actually one that is usually ignored by society...a taboo. I find it unfair...why descriminate because of sexuality? I mean, we are no different...our taste simply is. It doesn't make us monsters. We are just misunderstood...you of all people, such a brilliant mind, i thought you'd share my view.  
Edd: Lyon..  
Edd's mind had calmed, it was soothed by Lyon's words and voice. A deep lamenting voice, quite manly but sincere and vulnerable. Edd could feel how Lyon poured his emotions out, his deepest thoughts, and Edd couldn't help but wish to hold him and hug him and comfort him...not the other way around. Edd was dazed as he saw Lyon with new eyes...a new light, he was no ordinary jock.  
Lyon: Edd, i'm very sorry i caused you so much pain.  
Edd: Lyon, it's nothing like that...it's just that.  
Lyon: hey...dont worry...i dont want an answer...sometimes...you just have to jump.  
As Lyon said these words he leaned over the counter as he pulled Edd close to him. Edd couldn't move, couldn't react, mesmerized or hypnotized he simply let himself go. A deep warm sensation filled him, his brain could only give him one absolute and proper diagnose: he needed this. Edd was fully aware he had just met Lyon, that Lyon was another man...that this meant he was... Still, he couldn't stop, he couldn't make his body stop what was going to happen, and he wasn't afraid or startled...he was going along willingly. But to his surprise, lips barely away from each other, they could feel each other's breaths in their faces (a clear soft coconut with hazelnut coming from Lyon), Lyon peck kissed Edd almost on his right cheek, over his lips. They looked at each other, the atmosphere felt hot and intense to Edd, who just stood there looking at Lyon. When Edd was finally able to muster from his body a sound, what came out brought both boys back to reality and into a cry of giggles from both. Edd had given out a distinctive, sexual, sexy, morbid moan of pleasure, which sounded almost to a girl's. It was quite a sound Edd had never imagined he had in him, and he was completely ashamed of it...but Lyon's giggles and presence actually amde him also laugh at his own body. Still, Edd couldn't deny the moment that had just gone by, and it was possibly the moment to get some answers...Lyon was gay after all...right? Edd straightened himself out, and looked at Lyon again...he looked different now. Edd could've possibly said he was simply enraptured by the moment, but in reality Lyon had changed his demeanor with Edd. He wasn't the teasing jock, who admired and praised Edd, he looked...mature. As the morning sunlight came through the window and illuminated the tanned skin of teh dark hair man giggling infront of him, Edd smiled leaning on the counter. Lyon looked more relaxed now, he looked wise and strong, he had opened up to Edd and showed him his deepest secret (possibly).  
Edd: Lyon...  
Lyon: *still giggling* What is it Double D?  
Edd: So, you're gay right?  
Lyon: Well, kinda too specific...  
Lyon played with the cap of his drink as he mustered himself to be full out honest with Edd. Edd was going through a crisis, and if Lyon couldn't at least set an example to him... He wanted to avoid any more pain to Edd and help Edd understand that there are different types of people out there.  
Lyon: You see Edd, i actually like girls...but i do like guys too.  
Edd: you mean...both?  
Lyon: On equal terms, yes.  
Edd: Could you develope the concept further, please?  
Lyon: Such formalities, dear god Edd we aren't british!  
Edd giggled to the last comment, and felt Lyon's hand lifting his chin to face him.  
Lyon: Damn, i love that laugh!  
Edd blushed as he finally saw through Lyon, the emotions dwelling.  
Lyon: tcht, i see i've been caught huh? Either way, dont worry Double D, you must first know who you are and what you like. You see, no one can force you to be someone you aren't or do something you don't like.  
Edd: Should've met me when i was younger.  
Lyon: You did such things surely cause of your friends, or cause you liked someone...still it's cause you liked being with THEM.  
Edd couldn't deny such deep analysis and accurate point.  
Lyon: Listen, take your time...i never wanted an answer. But, it isn't wrong or bad to be however and whoever you are. Everyone is different mate, but be proud of who you are.  
Edd gazed at Lyon, his words had given him new hope and energy and an unexpected calm to his internal turmoil. Still, one question now floated on Edd's mind "was he gay?". How could he know?  
Edd: Lyon...could i ask you a favor?  
Lyon: For you? Anything.  
Edd: Lyon...am i gay?  
Lyon was shocked for once at his own question being bounced back at him. It was usually a personal matter, how could he advise or orient someone on that?!  
Lyon: Well...you see...  
As Lyon, tried to explain the attentive and adorable Edd which gazed at him as a kid gazed to a mentor, he was startled by the voice that rang behind them.  
Kevin: What are you doing here moron?!  
Lyon did a small jumpscare as he abruptly turned around to face Kevin. Was he caught? Was he gonna be murdered? He was relieved to see Kevin only caring his training gear. Edd, on the other side of the counter, was left in the air, but he culd recognize that voice anywhere. An undescribable emotion of glee and nerves got to him as the name "Kevin" jumped to his brain. He felt light headed and strange in his stomach, gastritis? Whatever it was, Edd wanted to talk to him...needed to, he had to clear things up. Edd had almost completely forgotten of Lyon's answer to his question, but, then again, a source of his doubts had just arrived. Edd could take the opportunity and with the help of Lyon, see why Kevin made him (Edd) feel so...different.  
Edd: Good Morning Kevin! I'm surprised to find you here so early at this hour.  
Lyon: I was just leaving Kev. Dont get so nervous, i didn't do anything to Double D.  
"Just leaving"? That was a lie, and Edd knew it, but he also knew that perhaps the three of them together could've made everything a bit uncomfortable. Withe the way Kevin and him had been getting along lately, what he felt and what had just happened minutes ago, Edd felt better to let Lyon go.  
Edd: Well, it was a pleasure talking with you Lyon. Will I see you again?  
Lyon: Well maybe if you come by the dorm tonight.  
An absolute, dense silence fell on the whole caffé. Sure, it was empty and there were no clients at the hour, but that actually made the silence worse...and absolute.  
Lyon: Oh my god! Jajaja, that came out so wrong! I'm sorry Double D, Kev jaja. Ok, ok, what i meant is that if Kevin takes you to our dorm, i will be there.  
Kevin: If i do what?!  
Kevin was red in fact, Edd couldn't differentiate, anger and/or shame, but he had his sights set on Lyon.  
Lyon: JA JA JA! Ok i'll shut up, you guys know what i mean any ways...i'll see you later roomie. And Double D, think about it, it might be a great opportunity.  
Lyon winked and secretly lifted his finger in a motion of silence. Edd understood the protocol of such gesture meant he was being asked to keep a secret, the moment both he and Lyon had just had in fact. Edd saw Lyon walk out of the coffee shop and quickly stroll to a bike he had stationed on the garden, those would need some tending later. Finally, Edd focused on Kevin, the stunning athletic figure standing infront of him. He was wet and held a muscle tight turtle neck black long sleeve shirt, with thick grey low cut pants. Kevin looked like he was ready to go out, err, hang out, but it was still 10:30. If Edd's observational skills didnt mislead him, Kevin had come out of practice and had taken a quick shower, possibly stopping by for his usual drink and he'd be off. Of course, that was the extent to which Edd's mind could analyze, but his heart and emotions fluttered other thoughts; the most dominant was a repeating message in red letters that said: "he came to see me!".  
Kevin: What was that idiot doing here?  
Edd: I fail to understand your question Kevin, this is the campus coffee shop, we sell a wide range  
Kevin: Yeah yeah yeah, i know that...did he talk to you?  
Edd: I engage in short conversations with clients as courtesy and while they wait for their drink Kevin, and talking with a friend would also be considered normal.  
Kevin: Ugh, dork, you are gonnna give me a headache. What did you two talk about?  
Edd: Well, it would seem the drink i prepared today for Lyon was exactly to his liking, he informed me it would be his regular from now on.  
Kevin: Only that?  
Edd: The conversation was quite thorough Kevin, I was quite impressed of the knowledge Lyon had on coffee, he actually specified the flavors and sensation he  
Kevin: Ok ok, got it.  
Kevin had made a pout, and had starting staring out the window in a quite bothersome way as if he was making sure Lyon wasn't looking. Kevin made his way to a table along the wall which had a couch and dropped his stuff. He seemed quite fresh and tired, though his anger didnt make him look so. As Kevin turned away and placed his stuff, Edd quickly fixed Kevin his drink. He didnt do it methodically though, he felt actually compromised in making the beverage the best possible. As Kevin came back to the counter with a more relaxed face and possibly state of mind, he noticed Edd was already extending him his beverage. Both hands cupping the drink, extended outwards and steam still coming out from the drinking hole of the lid, it was an endearing gesture and Kevin couldn't help but soften up and smile dearingly at Edd.  
Kevin: Thanks Double D, give me a sec.  
Kevin quickly payed up, and gave a long sip to his drink, perfect as always. As Kevin sighed openly and had his usual face of pleasure, Edd couldn't help but feel his stomach turn (not in pain clearly), his heart also skipped a beat. The moment quickly faded as Kevin pointed out a detail Edd had looked over i Lyon's final words.  
Kevin: So...what is it he wants you to think about?  
Edd actually stopped cleaning all the utensils as he stood dead still on those words. He had no answer...not one without the truth, but Lyon had motione dhim to keep it as a secret. Edd considered lieing, lie to Kevin...would he really start off his relationship with Kevin with a lie? Relationship... friendship... Edd's mind started breaking to the indecision of the status of his emotions. He had to give an answer to Kevin, so he told the truth... with certain details omitted... that's not lieing... right?  
Edd: We were merely talking on a personal matter of mine.  
Kevin: Oh...i see, care to share? I'm your friend after all.  
Edd sighed deeply as he gave Kevin bits of information.  
Edd: Well, it's quite complicated...there are things that i wish to know or do by myself or with another person, but i dont know if i should. And my mind is sort of a mess for the moment.  
Kevin: Yeah i can see that. Is it a girl?  
Edd: Well... like i said... it's comp...  
Edd had raised his gaze and stopped cleaning to watch Kevin giggling as he texted and played with his phone. Edd felt a strong disaproval emotion risen with him, he was quite annoyed Kevin wasn't paying him attention. Edd was self conscious he was a very shy and introvertive person, he rarely shared his personal matters unless he trusted the person. He was pouring his deep thoughts with Kevin, he should at least pay attention.  
Edd: Kevin!  
Kevin: yeah, i'm hearing ya. Sorry Double D, it's Nazz.  
Edd: And what were you two talking about.  
Kevin: Geez you sound like my girlfriend.  
Edd blushed slightly at the comment but kept his composture. Kevin seemed to finish using his cellphone as he put his cellphone away and turned to gaze at Edd.  
Kevin: It's nothing, she was just annoyed that i wasn't going to see her today. She even threatened to go out with the dork of Eddy, that was why i laughed...i mean, why would she? The dork's an idiot and..  
Edd: Kevin!  
Kevin: Oh, sorry Double D. Point is, she was mad.  
Edd: I know it's a delicate subject between us as you never got along Kevin, but Eddy's  
Kevin: yeah yeah yeah, whatever...now, come sit here with me and let's talk.  
Edd: Kevin, i'm working. I can't  
Kevin: Can't or don't want to? No one's here Double D, loosen up.  
Edd looked everywhere, as if searching for a camera or some device stalking him. He had gotten paranoid, and Kevin was amused watching the adorable Double D look and shake his head frantically making sure he wouldn't be caught. Kevin couldn't make himself say a sly comment or bother him... he just couldn't. To Kevin, Double D was simply unique... and that was why he had come to see him at work even before their official time to meet. Edd, finally finished his paranoidal search, took his apron off and moved to sit beside Kevin. He had his feet crossed, hands between his legs, head down and a very shy face. Kevin couldn't stop watching him, admiring him, falling for him...falling?  
Kevin: Snap out of it Double Dork, it's not a crime!  
Edd slightly jumped and gazed left and right and finally looked back at Kevin. Kevin couldn't contain his laughter, he swayed back and forth, grabbing his stomach, and finally placed an arm around Edd.  
Kevin: Oh, relax Double D, what's in your mind?  
Edd: quite a lot, i dont know where to start.  
Kevin: Is it a girl? Will i be the first to know who the amazing Double D likes?  
Kevin was so wrong on that, but Edd wouldn't share that detail just yet.  
Edd: I dont fancy a girl or anyone for the moment, but yes a girl is among the problems...along with some personal doubts.  
Kevin: OH...  
A silence was left, but Kevin didn't take his arm off Edd, and Edd was thankful for it. Edd slightly leaned on his shoulder as he relaxed and eased a bit in Kevin's warmth. Kevin was the one to return to the topic.  
Kevin: Well, why dont you just tell her or go out with her? Maybe you'll end up liking her.  
Edd: I'm not a man to lead on a girl with false hopes. Much less one to take advantage of a lady in such a way, it's indecent and disrespectful.  
Kevin: Oh, come on Double D, we are men.  
Edd: But not animals, i will only be with someone i truly like or love.  
Kevin was appaled at such strong statement.  
Kevin: Wow, that was...  
Edd: Stupid and gay..i know  
Edd bowed his head, he was embarassed and ashamed his pride and respect towards the female gender had made him seem like an idiot, a dork and a virgin to Kevin. He hoped Kevin wouldn't judge him, perhaps tease him a while or give a snotty comment, but not hold it against him. He had always been very respectful, he never wanted to cause harm to anybody, regardless the method. Kevin, on the other hand, felt his ears burn as he saw his friend, the dork right beside him slump in shame on such a proper and brave comment. Kevin, couldn't allow it. Kevin grabbed Edd by the shoulders and made him face him.  
Kevin: Dont you ever say that again! Who cares if you are a dork or gay or whatever, you are the most proper and amazing person i know! I wont allow you to be ashamed of who you are Double Dork, be a man! Men stand up for what we want, what we believe, and if someone as simple minded and stupid as me can hold his head high...Well, you can too.  
Edd: Kevin...  
Edd gazed at Kevin with teary eyes...his straight forward speech had been the greatest praise Edd had been given in years...in his whole life. Kevin was breathing heavily, and noticed he might be holding Edd too roughly. Kevin let go, and an akward silence was left between them as Edd tried to hide his big, teary blue eyes from Kevin. Kevin tried hiding his face, he didnt want Edd to see him blush or read into him. Edd calmed down, sighed and broke the silence.  
Edd: Thanks Kev, i guess do have to man up to things.  
Kevin: Oh, shut it dork. It was nothing.  
Edd: But it was.  
Kevin: Geeze Double Dork, dont get so soft doofus, you make my point go to waste.  
Edd giggled at the truth of the comment and soon Kevin joined him. The two boys fell in a loud laughter, slightly embracing each other for support, and Edd felt himself slipping. They seemed like the best friends in the world...or a couple of sorts. Although, for a couple, they didnt accept each other or allowed themselves to "slip". As fate would have it, they were separated once again by the chime of the door, a customer. Edd got up, and straightened his attire, sure it must've looked weird but they didn't mind, nothing had happened. Edd had to return to his duties, and so he exchanged few words with Kevin.  
Edd: Well, forgive me Kevin, but dutty calls and i must...  
Kevin: yeah yeah, jajajaja, i know Double Dork. I have to study some classes too, so i'll be fine.  
Edd: Ok, if you wish me to bring you anything  
Kevin: I'll scream it out.  
Edd: Couldn't you just possibly stand up and come to the counter?  
Kevin: And get up from this comfy place? NAH! Besides you know what i want.  
Kevin And Edd: Double Mocha Latte with Hazelnut and no foam.  
The two boys laughed and Edd moved back behind the counter. Half past 11, almost the end of his schedule.

12 o'clock, Edd was just checking out and felt a slight remorse as he saw the half stacked coffee shop and seeing he was leaving two fellow baristas and the manager alone. He had just checked in and already there were spilled coffee and milk, syrup bottles were out of place and the place looked hectic, but Edd had something more important to do. Edd moved to where he had left Kevin, who had been "studying". The few times Edd glanced over in this direction, Kevin was texting or talking by the phone, always laughing and quite relaxed, just like right now. Edd sat right across from Kevin and took his laptop out, he had to check THAT email...Marie's.  
Kevin: Sorry Double D, that was Nazz, man she's a lively one.  
Edd: Miss her?  
Kevin's smile faded at the question, he and Nazz had always been together...a power couple per se. The had been close friends all their lives and dated all four years of High School. She had grown very athletic, with a petite flat body. Kevin never paid attention much on her physique or complains, mostly cause she was stunning and cause he had fallen for her personality. Lively, fresh, kind, good natured and brilliant Nazz had acing grades in most classes (except phisics and math), long strong toned curvy legs, round full butt, slim figure with flat marked abs, toned arms and flat chest (her ever complaint, possibly A cup). She was, without a doubt, the queen in their Highschool and everybody fancied her, Edd included and he could never deny it. Kevin missed her without a doubt, but they stayed in contact a lot, but they hadn't gotten back together...not since after prom. Though each lived prom separately (in a way), to both boys, prom had been a decisive point in their lives and had changed them.  
Kevin: Yeah, happens when you leave life long friends behind  
Edd: I know the feeling  
Kevin: We can always visit them and stay in touch though...thank god technology.  
Edd: You are addicted to it dear Kevin.  
Kevin: Am not!  
Both boys giggled, but Edd's laughter came to a sudden stop as he opened the pending emails and read them. To Edd, the past had finally caught up to him. Two short emails...one clear strong message.  
-

MARIE mkanker Oct. 3 (4 days ago)  
to ME

Hey Double D, hope you haven't forgotten me, i haven't forgotten you, of course you can see it by my art. Dont worry, you dont have to ask, i'm fine, tough girl right? Hey i haven't heard from you in a while, missed your birthday August 28th right? You know mine's coming soon right? Guess where i'll be.

Miss you,  
Marie

MARIE mkanker Oct. 6 (yesterday)  
to ME

Must be busy or in exams to ignore an email, i know how you are with these things, you must have like a million folders for everything. I always found that cute you know. Any way i'm in town, yours, so i'll visit you and take you out. Dont make plans, i havent seen you in forever and i got you a gift. So, i'll pass by at 1pm, i'll try to be on time. Still in that prestigious university right? I know the address.

See you soon,  
Marie

YESTERDAY...Edd would have to see Marie today. Marie was still strongwilled apparently, but that also caused trouble as Edd had agreed with kevin to hang out at 3 (though they had seen each other earlier). Edd's mind was a storm once again and stress piled on him as he wondered what would Marie wish to talk or why seek him out until now. Also, he was uneasy on how to explain to Kevin he'd have to go out before their agreed time and hopefully make it back on time. Edd was starting to be in pain and Kevin was quick to pick up something was wrong.  
Kevin: Something wrong Double D?  
Edd barely reacted to Kevin's voice, his mind was focused on Marie, she had been absent in his life for 2 years. Anyone would perhaps forget someone they hadn't seen or known of in 2 years, excpet Edd. Edd kept tabs on everyone of the Cul-de-Sac, he knew where everyone was and what was of their lives- for starters he knew what was going on with the Kankers. He knew Johnny had outgrown Plank (finally) and gone to Europe to study Culinary Arts; Nazz and Eddy were nearby and Nazz had opted for Pediatrician (coursing her final year in Pre-Med); Rolf had moved with his family to a large estate in Maine where he continued his farmer ways and was studying Agricultural Engineering; By visits he knew Sarah and _ were seniors in Highschool and they had quite a brutal past. Sarah had dated him apparently and after a few months broke up, _ ended up dating guys but remained best friends. Edd had never forgotten about anyone, but he didn't stay in constant contact with anyone but Eddy, Edd and Kevin (for obvious reasons). But, out of all of them, Edd had kept the closest tabs on Marie; something inside him wanted to know if she was doing alright. Under normal circumstances, such actions could be considered stalking, but when it came to a celebrity...things work differently.

Marie Kanker, the Art Prodigy, the modern Picasso, Monet Decendant, was well known. Though she had competed and been recognized artistically in Highschool, the story didnt end there. Marie had been scouted internationally by art schools who longed to "teach" her, and Edd knew that would never happen. Marie was a determinate, strong willed, passionate and impulsive girl, and Edd had grown fond of her in Highschool. In Senior Year Marie had considered dropping out of School and start painting as a profesion, no classes and straight to galleries...she graduated cause Edd persuaded her. Of course, Edd always said he had "persuaded" Marie into graduating but he knew the truth; in that single line conversation, Edd had only said "I want you to stay.". So, Marie graduated but she had kept true to her word of going to galleries with her pieces. It was a rough start between critics and praises, but no patronages and earning minimal money out of works she poured her soul into. She was an abstract painter, but more than abstract Marie poured her soul and emotions into every thing she created. When it came down to facts, staying in School was perhaps the best decision in Marie's life as she had a place to go and continue working as her name, pieces and fame started to grow and boom. Post Graduation, Marie had been recognized nationally and had won a contest where her collection would be show-cased in New York. Unlike her sisters, Marie didnt opt for a college or univeristy nor art school, she kept painting. Edd remembered reading the Newspaper 2 days after prom where Marie was on the cover shacking hands with Queen Elizabeth, it was quite the sensation and the start of the prodigy. Over the first year, Marie was mentioned in various newspapers worldwide as her art and pieces grew in fame, money and she traveled. Edd felt glad she was doing so well on her own, but he was more impressed on two things: Marie never appeared in any magazine what-so-ever and thus never selling her image to the media. Secondly, Marie (Edd knew this personally by one visit home) had used all her initial saving to move her family (mother and sisters) out of the trailer park and into a formal, nice, three story large house in the outskirts of the Cul-de-Sac (5 minute drive). Marie actually helped pay for Lee's and May's studies, and she herself was never seen or mentioned in spending her money on large luxuries (fine clothes maybe). To Edd she was a respectable woman, a role-model and his past; though he longed to speak with her, he feared what they would speak of. Edd: a scientist, curious, control freak and calculative, and Marie: free spirited, impulsive, passionate and relaxed, they were opposited and had chosen very different roads in life. Edd had thought the road would never cross again, but he was wrong, and he would have to face and settle his past, what had happened two years ago, today.  
Edd: It's nothing Kevin, did i daze off for too long?  
Kevin: 12:15 man, thought you were dead  
Both boys laughed and Edd closed his laptop, put it in his messenger bag and stood up.  
Edd: Shall we walk Kevin?  
Kevin: Ugh, I was so comfortable!  
Edd: Very well, i'll see you...  
Kevin stood up before Edd could finish and had all his stuff and gear ready.  
Kevin: I said was Double Dork.  
Edd: The insult was unnecesary  
Kevin: Then stop taking it as one, who else calls you that?  
Edd stood opened mouth as Kevin walked past him and held the door open, he had won that argument. Edd walked towards the door and crossed it as he gave Kevin a thank you, Edd was out of his sanctuary and into the real world...and it was T-40 minutes.  
Kevin: Where to Double D? I have to go leave my gear at my dorm you know.  
Edd: I am aware of your predicament and the fact that you're carrying quite the load. But, i must apologize Kevin for i must hurry to the Parking lot.  
Kevin: It's near your dorms right?  
Edd: Sort of, it's a 5 minute walk.  
Kevin: I'll walk with you then.  
Edd: It's quite the detour from your dorms Kevin  
Kevin: But i know the walk from your dorms to mine.  
Edd: I-I dont know Kevin, i mean, you look tired and...  
Kevin: Shut up Double Dork, i'm a man, a walk wont kill me.  
Edd: *sigh* Very well.  
Kevin: but if you dont want me...  
Edd: NO! i mean, yes. I mean...i want you to stay.  
It was the second time Edd had used that phrase in his life.  
Kevin: Ok ok, let's not get all sensitive. By the way, why are you going to the parking lot?  
Edd: I'm going to see someone  
Kevin: OOOOH, well well, am I going to meet the mistery lady?  
Edd: Dont tease Kevin, but yes.  
Edd was serious and Kevin noticed it, he found it peculiar.  
Kevin: Well, why aren't you happier about it? I mean, if I were to meet a girl...  
Edd: It's a man thing  
Kevin fell silent to those words, they cut through him. Kevin felt a pain in his chest but didnt dare show it, he asked one simple question.  
Kevin: Should i leave?  
Edd looked up at Kevin, breathed deeply and softened his composture.  
Edd: I need a friend right now, you being here is what i need.  
Kevin blushed and felt his face burn up, he was ashamed and quickly pointed out their location.  
Kevin: Well, we're here  
Edd turned his face and saw the parking lot. It was wide and not many cars where left on it, most students must've gone out to lunch. As Edd took a deep breath to steady his nerves, a black motorcycle entered and a it's rider matched the color with a slim, tight leather outfit. Edd knew who the rider was, he felt it and braced himself as it moved closer. As the motorcycle revedd in closer, Edd repeated like a mantra Kevin's words "be a man.", the bike stopped infront of him.

To Edd, Marie had changed little in the past 2 years, if anything he'd actually consider her more feminine. She had lost the army pants, surely she kept them somewhere in her house, and had opted for more feminine yet laidback cloths. Today, she looked stunning and Kevin stated it with a very vulgar and manly wolf howling at which Edd glared. Her tight leather clothing emphasized her perky, full C cup breasts, her strong arms yet feminine and curvy, her slim legs which were nicely toned and her small perky butt. Edd could recognized with just the attire, yet Kevin seemed unaware of the identity of this girl as he received her so...vulgar, annd praised Edd on his "find". As the girl stepped off from the motorcycle, Edd noticed the army leather boots Marie always wore were replaced for a more feminine version (still leather, still armyish) which gave her style with the outfit, and he thought he could make out her deep dark eyes gleaming with her wide smile and blue side bang covering one eye through the black visor and helmet. Edd though focused on two details he had ignored up until the moment Marie moved her leather chic gloves to remove her helmet; Marie still used a her school punk wrist bands with the usual spikes on her right hand, and a plastic, well cared, beautiful, light sky blue (almost whitish) rose corsage on her left wrist Edd had given her for Prom...that was 2 years ago. To Edd that only meant she had never forgotten and she had never stopped loving him, and that was what Edd feared the most. But, before anything else happened, before either boy could mutter another word or comment, Marie took off her helmet to reveal a very clean, silky smooth blue hair with black highlights cut in a chic 1980 neck-length style with the usual side bang covering her right eye. She wore a simple eye shadow of deep blue color with eye liner which emphasized her visible eye even more and made it seem beautiful. Kevin's blood froze, he could've died based on how much color he lost; Edd was serious and mustered a crooked nervous smile as he tried to control his shaking body. Kevin had gone from praise and vulgarity to absolute silence and shock, he remembered her, and felt a strong anger boiling in him as she moved toward Edd. Edd's mind must've crashed and Windows 8 rebooted for he was idle for the whole minutes. Yet both boys stood there, meeting the girl who had vanished for two years, and both knew was trouble. But to Kevin, he felt her more of a rival...though he was unaware on what, but his guts churned as she stood facing Edd. Marie closed her eyes and eased herself into Edd's body and give him a quick, soft, girly, tender kiss on the lips. She grinned and her eyes narrowed as she "broke the ice" and silence between the three of them as she faced Kevin this time; she had made the first move.

-End Chapter 6-


	8. Chpt 7 Something Old (Part 1 FINALE)

Chapter 7: Something Old

Marie: Hello Kevin, I see you haven't changed. Still a jock? Bet you are still using my boyfriend to pass your classes.

Kevin was disgusted and didnt wish to answer her, Marie turned to Edd instead. He was still paralyzed, but he was now aware of the latest developments.

Marie: Hey Double D, miss me? Is this mean jock still bullying you?  
Kevin: Well what are you gonna do?! You're just a girl.

Edd snapped and shifted his body so he was between the two. Marie's eyes flickered in rage to the snotty comment which she felt as an insult. Edd faced Marie and was giving his back to Kevin, he knew Kevin wouldn't assault someone who was unaware of it, and he knew Marie preferred having his attention than quarreling over a comment- she had traveled a long way after all. Edd wanted and tried to release the tension in the atmosphere and so...he finally spoke.

Edd: Kevin, I strongly recommend you restraint those comments. Marie, i've been fine and Kevin is now a friend of mine, please be...  
Marie and Kevin: Friend?!

Both had answered simultaneously, but Marie's tone was that of disaproval while Kevin's was hopeful and a bit more happy.

Marie: Honey, are you sure? I dont want to see you get hurt, and this meat brain is just hindering your goals and slowing you down.

Kevin felt as those words shredded his spirit and brought powerful feelings of pain and tears to his skin. He gulped hard and stood like a rock as he heard Marie's words and saw how both were embraced. Edd had his hands on her hips, sensual curvy and slim, while she had her arms around his beautiful slim feminine neck. As Kevin stood there his mind managed to focus on a different subject, but just as worrysome...was he feeling jealous?

Edd: Marie, that is very rude on your part and it is not up to you who my friends are. Besides, I must inform you that my personal proyects have been coming along brilliantly, with no problems or hinderings. I would like to hear an apology on your part to Kevin.  
Marie: Double D!  
Edd: Please?

Marie glared at Double D, a glare he was almost immune to and had no problem in motioning her to face Kevin. Marie let go of Edd and moved towards Kevin, he stood just as pissed as she was, but he was much more obvious about it. marie stretched her arm towards Kevin in a gesture of shacking hands, and she bowed her head slightly as in the Japanese custom for apologies. Kevin was baffled by the gesture but shook her hand.

Marie: I apologize for my behavior and what i said to you. As Edd's friend i must not treat you so harshly, sorry.

Kevin slightly smirked.

Kevin: Was that so hard?  
Edd: Kevin!  
Kevin: Wha! OW!

Marie had strengthened her grip on Kevin's hand at his response, and Kevin didnt need two warning shots. As they broke the hand shake, Marie moved back to Edd's side as Kevin nassaged his hand and backed a bit. As the "formalities" came to an end, Kevin knew he shouldn't be there anymore, but he had one question in his mind.

Kevin: So, what are you two love birds off to?  
Marie: None of your business.  
Edd: We will probably go out to lunch, and have a long talk.  
Kevin: Lunch, care if I join?

Kevin didnt wish to come off as needy or lonely, but he had a bad feeling about Marie. He didnt want her to be alone with Edd, and he certainly didnt like to see or think of them as a thing. The answer however to his question came directly from Edd, no reply or complaint from Marie, no mutual look, no nothing.

Edd: I'm sorry Kevin, but this is a man thing I must do alone.  
Kevin: oh, ok.  
Edd: Kevin

As Kevin turned his back and picked his stuff from the floor, he stopped only to hear what Edd had to say. He didnt dare turn around, he didnt want Marie to feel the satisfaction of seeing him in pain, nor did he wish to come off as weak man to Edd. Kevin was pissed, he was sad and he hated the fact that Marie Kanker was the girl Edd had been talking about. But Kevin was strong and proud, and though he had his back towards them, he stood tall.

Edd: i'll be back before 3, dont be late!

Kevin nearly chocked in his tears at those words, he swallowed hard once again. Kevin felt a slight calm in him as he half turned around, his facial expression much more relaxed and without grief, and answered back with a smile.

Kevin: You know i'll try Double D.  
Edd: Kevin! We agreed on it!  
Kevin: I know, I know, I'll be here...we will meet here, right?  
Edd: Seems much more suitable.  
Marie: Honey, i made reservations.

Marie had watched the time in her new cellphone thus signaling the end of the conversation. Kevin waved his hand lazily from the pathway as he walked towards his dorms. He was uneasy and nervous and he felt like vomitting; he had only felt like this once before in his life, and it had been back in college with Nazz. he felt stupid and silly, and longed for 3o'clock so he could with Edd again and his...date. Kevin felt his brain colapsing, caving in, and so...he seeked help with his best friend.

TO: Dumb Ass (Lyon)

Dude, where are you? Wanna talk?

Sending...

Sent.

Kevin closed his cellphone and walked up the pathway to his dorms which were now visible. Hopefully Lyon was there, read his message and was waiting for him in their dorm.

Back in the parking lot, Marie had placed her helmet back on and thrown a second one to Edd. Edd was baffled by the object he had barely managed to catch which had been aimed to his head. Edd was very detailed and meticulous over safety measures, hazards and dangerous activities. Did Marie actually expect him to ride with her?! Edd felt adrenaline rush through his body, he was scared and right as he was about to protest, Marie talked first.

Marie: I dont like him Double D, seems like trouble.  
Edd: He might say and think the same way about you Marie.  
Marie: Well i'm your girlfriend, dont i get bonus points?  
Edd: Marie...  
Marie: I made reservations for take out at a place i know, you'll love it. It's thai, your favorite...still is right?  
Edd: yes, but...i mean...W-We will be riding your b-b-bike?  
Marie: well walking would take us a very long time.  
Edd: B-but, the safety precautions, the dangerous consequences, i have no experience in this! A-and this helmet, i'm not sure if its certified or fulfills warld standards and safety regulations. Besides, i dont have any other protective gear like elbow pads, knee pads, gloves, a vest or jacket for wind breakage and warmth. And, though i dont doubt your driving skills, i'm unaware of the milage and calibration of this vehicle, or of it's safety. I-I mean it's my first time on a motorcylce, and...

Marie had been captivated seeing the one she loved ramble on and on on the precautions and safety and his doubts and what not on their way of transportation. She found him adorable and completely irresistible, which is way she decided to shut him up. Marie, who had been sitting on the bike all ready to go, unsaddled, took her helmet off and pulled Edd towards her in a long, passionate, deep kiss. As Edd stood clumsily and with no more words in his mouth, Marie pulled him from his maroon vest collar onto the bike. As the engine revedd and both the brake and standing pedal were removed, Edd managed to secure the helmet quickly on his head and embrace Marie tightly for dear life. Marie was overjoyed in feeling his srms around her, holding her, even if it was out of fear. As the motorcycle drove steadily and smoothly through the parking lot, onto the main street and down avenues, Edd relaxed and discovered one tiny joy of life. When you are speeding through traffic and down streets on a bike, you actually get to see all the colors, the signs and you get to feel and smell the air of the city.

It was a rather long drive, half an hour with traffic, stop lights and many turns. The more he stayed on the bike, Edd loosened up and appreciated the ride, but he never loosened his grip. Their final destination was a very small bistro at a corner between 24th and 5th, almost opposite side of the city, where Marie got up with Edd firmly holding her. Marie laughed as Edd's firm and strong embrace, and her tight clothing, caused her clothing to lift and clump around her chest; she simply pulled her jacket down to flatten it out and layed her hands over Edd's. Arie took her helmet off and her hair fell smoothly down her neck, and couldn't he noticd it and turn to see Marie and that they had arrived.

Marie: We're here honey.  
Edd: I'm not familiar with this bistro, seems quite fancy, an elegant and minimalist taste in exterior design.  
Marie: Well, free time has it's privileges. Could you let go? I have to pick up our order.

Marie giggled as she took her gloves off and opened her jacket, she unsaddled her bike and stood facing Edd. Edd was sincerely astonished on how much things had changed for Marie, and so little. It was something old for Edd, the admiration, respect, the comfort, the loving sensation...but he didnt love her. Edd noticed Marie wore a loose white tank top with little cleavage, classy yet sexy, and her hands and nails were spotless. Marie had taken care of herself properly and nicely over the years. Edd stood up and took his helmet off, and as he did, he gazed once more on the light sky blue corsage...remorse.

Marie: Ready to go?  
Edd: huh? Oh yeah yeah, but what do you have in mind? It's already 1:35pm and i must remind you i agreed with...Marie...MARIE!

Before Edd could finish his sentence Marie had entered the bistro and left Edd standing, she didnt want to hear about it. Edd grabbed the helmet under his arm and quickly ran inside. The place was impressive and really tasteful to the eye, a long counter with all the fresh product in display with which all the food was made, various fridges or cooling units where the meats were displayed, a wide dining area which was casual with very italian, square pattern table cloths and arched chairs. It was very Tuscan and had a Little Italy air, which was emphasized as all the personel was italian with strong italian accent (family business probably). It was afternoon, and the place had all its windows open and italian music was played ("Mambo Italiano" at the moment) and Edd noticed one gallant young man making tradicional pizza and tossing the dough in the air. He was fixated and fascinated by this small, hidden corner of culture he was so unaware of in the city (obviously cause it was too far away), but he mentally booked it as a favorite. He met up with Marie on the counter, who was gazing at him with big loving eyes as he noticed he had his tongue out, it was an old habit which marked he was in absolute concentration.

Marie: You are adorable, you know that?  
Edd: Please Marie, dont tease me, i know it's a horrible habit.  
Marie: Really? Says who?  
Edd: Says myself.  
Marie: uuuu, so tough now, such a bad boy. Are you becoming bad my love?

As Marie said this she leaned onto Edd, pressing her body against his and changing her demeanor into a very sexy, sensual one withdesire and lust in her eyes. Edd froze, and gazed opened mouth and breathing heavily into Marie's deep dark eyes. Marie moved in for a very intense kiss, but moved back and giggled.

Marie: Easy there big guy. Save it.

Marie winked at Edd, who was barely gaining control of his body once again, but he quickly understood the gesture and the message. Embarassed Edd defensively tugged his beenie down and pivoted his hips so there was no evidence of his...emotions. He breathed slowly to calm himself, but he was disturbed by a strong italian accent that called at Marie...and by her name.

?: Marie, principessa, come stai carissima? Oh, oggi vieni con un ragazzo; puo parlare italiano tuo amico?

Marie giggled and wispered something into the rather large, tall, big mustached, black haired man. He looked robust rather than large (with a peculiar anvil tattoo on his le arm), and he treated Marie with a great familiarity.

?: Scusi Scusi my frend, litel Marie here explained to me evrything. So, Edd, what are you plans with the lady?  
Marie: Ruzzo!  
Ruzzo: Wat?! I have to ask, wat if bad tings happen?  
Marie: Ruzzo, I've already told you about him this morning!

Marie immediatedly covered her mouth with both her hands and blushed heavily as she looked out of the corner of her eye at Edd. Edd simply giggled and placed a hand on her shoulder, he loved seeing Marie this vulnerable...so girly and fragile. Ruzzo at the other side of the counter quickly gave loud instructilns to his waiters and looked back at Edd. He looked more cheerful this time and he leaned on the counter which (do to his loose shirt) showed his still toned (for his age) manly, hairy chest and pecs; Edd induced he must've been in the army.

Ruzzo: So you're the guy huh? You mt be very special for Marie to be seen like dis. Treat her well.  
Edd: I assure you, no harm will ever come to her.  
Ruzzo: i hope so, cause you see, we...we are good at making things disapear  
Marie: Ruzzo!  
Ruzzo: Wha?!

Edd looked over at Marie and then at Ruzzo, she was heavily blushed and her eyes showed she was greatly worried. To Edd, she looked adorable and he couldn't help but lau openly and Ruzzo joined him. Ruzzo was a very warm man and Edd found him very pleasing; he would try to come back and talk another day. As the laughing subsided Ruzzo gave them their order, packed, Edd was puzzled.

Ruzzo: take out for two, mushroom ravioli with bolognese and penne alla burra, with an order of brochetas and prosciutto antipasti, and insalata grecca. Yes?  
Marie: Ruzzo Carleone, you are wonderful, but I will kill you for this.

They both laughed and Ruzzo hugged her over the counter. Ruzzo Carleone, Edd noted the name down in his head.

Ruzzo: Now you two have fun. Ciao carissimi  
20 Staff: Ciao carissimi  
Edd and Marie: Ciao!

Edd was overjoyed of the experience and the energy of the place. He wondered how Marie knew them, and how they were supposed to carry their take out on the bike. But, Edd's mind wandered off from the current predicament and thought back on the paintings on the walls of the bistro. If he wasn't mistaken, that was Marie's art, thus explaining a bit how they knew each other. Edd was thoughtful on how popular Marie's art had grown to be as he put the bike helmet on, he was fastening the strap when he noticed Marie with the other half of their take out looking at him inquisically with her helmet off, jacket half open and containing a giggle.

Edd: So, where are we going?  
Marie: My apartment  
Edd: Isnt that a bit fast? We havent seen each o...Marie...Marie!

Again, Marie had moved on without Edd noticng as he removed the helmet once again. Marie crossed the street, stopped and stood waiting for Edd to catch up to her, he was aware he had to hurry up. Edd still managed to notice that the bike had the alarm set, the emergency brake triggered and was in a parking space, also Marie had her keys at hand, a set of them, 4 to be exact. As Edd crossed the street, after looking both ways, he starting cracking the location of Marie's apartment, and when he lifted his gaze to the surrounding buildings, he noticed the one right in fornt of him. A 50 story building, metallic, light greyish color, very classy, with a few entrance stairs with a butler and two black swinging doors. Marie kissed Edd on the cheek and they walked side by side into the building, Edd let her go through the doors first, and not without an expected "Good afternoon Miss Kanker" which Edd found so courteous and nice. The main lobby was massive, with four secretaries behind a counter, a digital information center at the center Edd found practical and two fountains which were very modern and formed arches. They entered an elevator and Marie pressed floor 47, near the top, Edd expected a great view then, and he found himself eager to see where Marie called "Home", at least before her next trip. The trip to the elevator wasn't silent, Marie had courteously asked Edd how his projects were coming, and Edd answered and proceeded to ask Marie about her artwork, at that moment Marie barely stopped talking by the time they made it to her floor. It was quite extensive, the tripa, the auctions, the interviews, the cocktel parties, the galleries, the expositions, Edd was awed at all of Marie's achievments and accomplishments at such a young age, she met the Dalai Lama for God's sake! Marie, on the other hand, made very clear she was tired of it all, not of the painting part, but the traveling and meeting and talking part. So, almost too conveniently and movie like, she opened her door, the one left of the elevator (there were only 4 doors on the floor), and entered her apartment as she said:

Marie: I want to settle down.  
Edd: What do you mean by that? Wow!

Edd was impressed on what Marie had invested her money in, quite the piece of real-estate. Apartment, condo, home, those were all the words Marie had used on the elevator, but they all turned to be very inaccurate. A story and a half full loft, diner, living room, full kitchen, 3 bathrooms, stairs for the second story where Marie slept, a terrace, and a nice foyer with it's small closet. It was also fully furnished, emphasizing Marie's resolve of settling, and nothing was missing. Edd loved the mahogany wooden floor, the dark and brown color belnds between walls and furniture Marie had so exquisitely arranged, bought and matched, and the perfect order and harmony with which Marie had everything. Edd noticed quickly Marie had even marked with yellow plastic tape an area in the rather large living room for her painting (where she even had a canvas, with it's stand), thus making the overly large living room space into a segmented and practical cozzy smaller one and her studio.

Marie: You could help me you know.

Marie's voice had come from the kitchen which was separated from the dińer by a black marble counter, and from the living room/studio by a wooden bar style counter. Marie had everything stacked with food, spices, ingredients, in short, it was a real kitchen, almost a chef's. On the marble counter, Marie was serving food on large plates and took out glasses, plates, forks, knives and handkerchiefs, Edd quickly made his way to help. To his surprise the cooking space with Marie was very fun and pleasing, she let him take charge and tehy actually laughed at every bump and when they both reached for the same thing, making their hands touch...it was like they were married. To anyone, they were a perfect couple...to anyone but Edd. As they sat down to eat, Edd still thought of two things; despite how much he was enjoying himself, he thought on Lyon's words that morning and he thought on why he couldnt commit, be happy, love Marie. Dinner was exquisite, truly 5 star cooking and so fresh and rich, it was marvelous, yet it was silent, both sitting across from each other and barely lifted his head from his plate. If he had, he would've seen Marie's distraught face...there was still a gap separating them...Marie could also feel it.

Marie had moved near Edd not only to see him, to be with him, but also cause Marie believed 2 years was more than enough for someone to know who they are and what they want. Marie could never forget her prom night, which was why she fabricated as soon as posible a plastic, never degrading version of her corsage...and why she always used it. Marie held those memories dearly, and they had helped her through every struggle in her c areer, in her family, in her life; she firmly believed she would always come back to Edd, her first and only.

2 years ago, Marie Kanker had met with the executive of a mayor art Gallery in New York a week before prom who considered her the next Picasso. The conditions had been simple, a week of her collection in exposition, 60% of earnings on her pieces and she had to be present everyday so buyers and the audience could meet her. Ever so independent and seeing her dream possibly coming into reality, Marie agreed quickly and never consulted anyone, she also never told anyone about this development, not even Edd. In Highschool, many believed Edd and Marie dated or were dating as the two were seen chatting quite frequently and he waš the only person to ever get a smile on her face. As the school year ended and everyone focused on prom and the collegeš or universities they were going to attend, Marie detached a hit from the group and believed she'd never see anyone again. She had no regrets and she had booked an airplane ticket for the day right after prom, June 8th. The funny thing about life is that it never ggoes as one plans, and Marie nearly lost her mind the last day of school when Edd had asked her dead serious if she was going to go to the prom. Sticking to her plan Marie had said she wouldn't go and remembered having rambled on how her going or not wouldn't make a difference. At that time, Edd had no idea what Marie had planned, but he knew her too well to know she'd skip prom. He had a bad feeling and before anything happened, Edd wanted her to have a great time and to be with him one last time; they had grown close, and Edd cared for her deeply. Stuttering and blushing crimson red Edd asked Marie to prom, and she said yes.

They met at the entrance, it was a large salon specific for these types of events in a hotel in the city, about 10 minute drive from the Cul-de-Sac. Marie wore a shoulderless, deep blue, princess dress with a tight fit around the waist and abdomen with some cleavage which flattered beautifully Marie's physique. Edd wore a penguin talied tuxedo, with a dark blue shiny vest on the inside and a white shirt with the respective bow tie, and his usual beenie. The suit made Edd's toned and feminine frame make him look classy and tedalmost like a prince, and together they visually complemented each other. Marie was late, as usual, but Edd forgot any and all scolding when he looked at her stunning figure, clean make up: dark eyeliner, marine beautifully shaded eye shadow, cream lipstick which made her eyes the center of attention, and her hair was natural with her side bang curled and still hanging to cover her eye. After Marie cleared her throat to snap Edd back, he gave her a sky blue clear rose, a rare type of flower for a corsage. Marie was startled as Edd pulled the box from behind him which held the beautiful flower, in full bloom, laced with rich blue ribbons and two white mistle-toes, they had never agreed on such a thing. When asked why, Edd informed Marie in full detail as he carefully tied the corsage around her left wrist, removing the punk wirst band...Marie felt as if he was putting a ring in her hand. Edd had thought long before on inviting Marie to prom, it was after Marie told him while painting the story of her father, and it motivated him to make it as special as possible, starting with a unique corsage. They both entered the prom, hand in hand and they enjoyed themselves, they were inseparable all through the night. Midnight came and Marie left the Prom with Edd, they wandered in the hotel a while, talked, laughed and kissed for the first time. Everyone of the school had a room reserved in the hotel, it was in the budget, and Edd soon found himself in Marie's. Edd had lost himself on the first kiss, it was clumsy and impulsive as Marie flung herself to him, but one lead to another and they ended up in Marie's room with desire, passion and emotions intertwined.

-0-0-  
His tux layed on the floor, his shoes on the side of the bed along with Marie's, his bow tie was over the bed lamp, shirt half opened, and Marie lay over him, kissing, touching and caressing. Marie sat up right over him and lifted her dress over her head removing it, and throwing it over the chair beside the bed. The two lovers gazed at their bodies, Marie breathed heavily, she was excited, she wantednhim, needed him, desired him and her eyes burned with that passion. Edd had lost all rationality, he saw Marie with passion and carnal feelings for the first time, her gorgeous and fit body, her full breasts, her sensitive skin, her beautiful eyes, and the sexy black lingerie she had on and black tights. They kissed, melted and felt their bodies, they were virgins, but they wanted and needed each other. As Marie removed Edd's pants, and buckled as his rational mind alerted him of the actions to come. Marie calmed him down and slowed her pace, she was also becoming aware of her actions, but she had been prepared. Marie pulled from her bra a small plastic, sealed package both had seen so many times in Sex Ed...neither said a word, they had agreed to it silently, with a gaze, a kis, a touch and the clip of a bra.  
-0-0-

The bedside alarm clock blinked and marked 2am, they had explored each other's bodies for 2 hours. Exausted, sweating, naked, Marie resting her head on Edd's flat hairless chest, Edd resting his beenie less head on the pillow and holding her...they were wide awake. Being their first time it was logical that nothing would go smoothly or as planned, but something had been missing. As they made love (in Edd's definition of the act) Edd himself had been distant while Marie enjoyed every second. As they layed together in bed, Marie also felt it had been more her than him, and she blamed herself, for rushing things, for béing to impulsive, for leaving at 6. They both thought the same thing, the sensation, the passion, the delicious feeling of their bodies connected, Marie's moans of absolute pleasure, the bed's banging noise on the wall, the lack of words to even talk of how it felt. Marie had laughed and teased Edd on his "skills" in bed, but she was greeted with a short distan giggle; talks were short and Marie was the one to start them...Edd was a bit unresponsive. Truth said, Edd had made love with Marie without feeling the love towards her and he wondered why. "Was I that bad?" Edd remembered Marie's only question in the night for which had given half an answer: "You were great. But..I...I dont know...I dont know". That night, Edd had dozed off repeating that frase "i dont know"...Marie couldnt. Marie hugged Edd tightly and cried until dawn, she got her suitcase out of th close, got ready, packed her dress, kept her corsage on and kissed Edd goodbye and wrote a single note "Next time, we'll know". As Marie left her one true love in bed, she cried once more and opened her suitcase taking out her black leather jacket she was so fond of and covered Edd with it. When Edd woke up it was 9am, he was alone, naked, clothes on the floor and Marie nowhere in sight- she was long gone. Edd read the note on the jacket that covered him, and he hugged it as he cried for he "did not know".

That had been 2 years ago and a lot of growing had been done, but they were together again, washing dishes after eating together.  
Marie: how was lunch?  
Edd: Delicious, i must say you culinary skills have improved greatly these years.  
Marie: Shut up!  
They both laughed and Marie socked Edd's right shoulder softly in affection. Edd, knowing and seeing Marie, dodged it. The action of both caused Marie to spin and slip, Edd caught her and they ended up embraced in a tenderly manner, Marie's head on his chest, back turned and they blushed as they looked at each other. Marie laughed spontaneously afterwards and placed her left hand on Edd's and made him feel what he was grabbing...her breast.  
Marie: Cant keep your hands off me? Missed me that much?  
Edd: i'm terribly sorry, Marie, here let me help you.  
They both stood up and Edd still had his hand on Marie's chest, they bursted into laughter.  
Edd: Well after such a rich lunch, what other plans do you have for us?  
Marie: Wel, I have a gift for you.  
Edd: Marie, it was unnecesary.  
Marie: But i wanted to, so you can take it or i'll auction it.  
Edd: Auction it?

Marie walked to the living room, to where the stand with the canvas lay, the canvas was flipped, hiding it's content from Edd. Edd joined Marie quickly after thoroughly washing and drying his hands, and felt a deep curiosity as to what had Marie painted and why would she gift him such a valuable art piece given her fame.  
Marie: Ready?  
Before Edd could answer Marie turned the canvas around; it was simple, a shaded and blurry background of various colors, with a small (proportionally speaking) image in the center. Also ofusque and out of focus, a small person stood alone and though the mixture of color didnt quite help make out who or what it was, there was a distinct black blurred out triangle over or on this image's head. Edd quickly grasped Marie had painted him, and it was a masterpiece with deep meaning and emotional commitment and implications. Edd immersed into his gift, analyzed it, understood it and soon noticed 2 more details. Marie had marked her hands on the picture while it had been fresh, like a "reaching out" expression and she had painted in focus and extreme vivid detail her own paintbrush in the lower border of the painting (Edd had actually confused it for the real thing).  
Marie: Do you like it?  
Edd shed a tear with the back of his hand and hugged Marie, giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
Edd: I love it, it's perfect.  
Two tears ran down Marie's cheeks as she hugged and clinged to Edd, out of all their moments together this was the most romantic and significant one for her.

Edd had shifted his attention from his gif, which now lay in a black plastic tube in his hands, to the marvelous and surreal space where Marie lived. Marie had gone to "freshen up" after she released Edd's painting from it's old frame, rolled it carefully and placed it in the tube, which left Edd with some alone time. The loft was neatly kept and it had very simple and esthetically clean interior design. Marie had kept the brick walls, giving the place a rustic feel with the mahogany and furniture color, scattered plants and bushes on clay pots, various big fotographs of herself with celebrities, presidents, art galleries, mayor moments of her life and a few of herself. When Marie came down from her bedroom, makeup and jacket gone, she found Edd staring at a picture of herself caressing her corsage.  
Marie: Italy, I was interviewed and asked why i wore a corsage.  
Edd: What did you answer?  
As Edd turned he found a gorgeous Marie walking down the stairs, tańk top with slight cleavage, bare shoulders, rocking body, a natural beauty even without make up, barefooted with her petite feet and her punk wristband gone.  
Marie: I said, it was a secret.  
Marie had turned and entered the kitchen, giving her back to Edd. Edd took a deep breath and sat on the couch. He didnt feel good, he felt he was missing something, lost, he felt confused...two years and he still lacked that "something". Edd breathed deeply and moved his beenie a bit, a strong smell of fermented grapes and alcohol filled his nostrils and shook him out of his troubled mind.  
Marie: Concha y Toro Don Melchor Cabernet Sauvignon 2008, join me.  
Edd grabbed his glass and looked at Marie, she smiled and sat beside him, hand in his chest, legs on the couch.  
Marie: To what lays ahead.  
Edd: very ambiguous toast  
Marie: What do we toast then?  
Edd thought long and hard, more than a toast he made a wish.  
Edd: To knowing who we are.  
Marie: You always know what to say.  
The two glasses clinged and time flew by as the two long time lovers shared their lives with each other. Politics, projects, success, failures and dreams, they shared everything...just as they did two years ago.

It had become dark, 3/4 of the wine bottle was gone and the two laughed together as the alcohol loosened their tongues and mind. Edd was now sitting without his shoes and his legs up on the couch too, slightly bent, and Marie lay with her legs stretched out over Edd's legs. They had been talking for what seemed like decades, but neither had talked about them...what they were. As the clock ticked their positions had become more intimate and as night came, Marie grew a bit more carnal and impulsive. She took a deep breath...  
Marie: you know, i really missed your smell. Always clean, a delicate fresh perfume, but your manly scent still present.  
Edd: Marie, i think you've had too much to drink, you're sleep talking.  
Marie: Am I? i'm not even clumsy yet.  
As she said this Marie raised herself with her arms and looked at Edd face to face. She was enjoying his company, she didn't care of tomorrow or time, just the now...and she was oblivious to the fact that her left shirt strap had slipped with her bra's and showed her exposed neck and shoulder. Edd raised the straps to their position and gave Marie a tender kiss on her shoulder, Marie bit her lip in pleasure, Edd knew her weaknesses.  
Marie: You know, my birthday is tomorrow.  
Edd: October 8th, you'll be 20, i'm roughly a month older.  
Marie: Always attentive to detail...i love that about you.  
Marie caressed Edd's beenie and cheeks she had missed him, Edd knew where this was going.  
Edd: umm, Marie...it's kinda late and...  
Marie: You know what i want for birthday present?  
Edd: Marie...  
Marie: it isnt expensive, and i've wanted it for some time now. Years actually.  
Edd: I had to meet with...  
Marie sat right over Edd, she was grinding his groin and caressed the hair under his beenie, Edd's eyes rolled at the sensation. Marie took the beenie off Edd's head, no reaction, Edd gazed up at Marie, mouth quivering trying to mutter a word. Marie slowly took her top off, her body had not lost toning over the last 2 years, it was fantastic and sexy and ravishing. As Marie moved in for a kiss, a single line, from the abyss of his subconscious, ran Edd's mind as rationality clinged on...Edd avoided the kiss.

Marie moved back in disbelief, her heart breaking, shattering, her breathing heavy, she was sober. Marie took a minute and closed her eyes, she refrained her emotions, she swallowed her tears and thought, and asked.  
Marie: Do you not love me Edd?  
The pain was recognizable in her voice, Edd's heart broke at the sound of her. He cupped her face between his hands, caressed her and with a tear running down his cheek he kissed her. As their lips parted, they looked at each other, Marie near tears  
Edd: I...  
No words.  
Edd: I...  
Silence.  
Marie's nails digged into her couch as she closed her eyes and refrained her furry.  
Marie: You cant say it, can you?!  
Edd: I...  
Marie smashed her fist centimeters away from Edd's face on her couch. Edd was startled and his face quickly changed from pain and reget, to fear...but compassion and regret substitted these as Marie's salty tears fell on his face. Distraught and in tears, Marie colapsed over Edd's chest as he embraced her. Edd was confused, he not only rejected Marie, maybe cause all was going too fast, but also cause in the moment he had thought "are you gay?".  
Marie soon calmed down and raised her head to kiss Edd once more and, eyes closed, gave him all her thought.  
Marie: i'm tired of traveling and never having a place to call home. I finally found this loft that was close to you and i thought...we could be together. I called an agency and got myself a manager, he will now move and cary my pieces and collections to galleries and the stuff so i dont have to leave. I made all this so we could be together. Now, I know two years...is a long time...and maybe you have someone else...or this was too fast. BUT, i wont give up on you Edward! I wont stop! Not until you tell me to move on...and you will break my heart when you do...SO YOU BETTER BE READY AND DAMN SURE!  
Marie kissed Edd passionatly one last time.  
Marie: I LOVE YOU.  
Edd hugged Marie, he was still speechless or wordless, but holding her and comforting her was the best he could do. Marie broke off the embrace and put her shirt back on, throwing Edd his beenie back.  
Marie: Ok, let's go, it's late and i dont want my lover to worry.  
Edd: Marie, I'm sorry.  
Marie: DONT! Edd, dont...you are a man, you must make your own decisions and i respect that. Now...lets g  
Edd: I'll make it up tomorrow, it's your day.  
Marie: Who cares.  
Edd hugged Marie from behind as she zipped her jacket up and grabbed her helmet. He embraced her and kissed her neck, a weak point.  
Edd: I do...i've cared since we talked in highschool, since we shared prom, i've cared and always thought about you as i kept and used the leather jacket you left me. I've never stopped caring for you Marie...just let me sort things out.  
Marie turned and gazed into Edd's deep blue eyes, the eyes of her lover.  
Marie: thank you.  
Marie gave Edd his helmet and they made their way out of the appartmen, Edd stopped as he gave the place one last look and carved THE promise in his memory.

A 15 minute drive and they were back in campus, Edd had to admit Marie had superb driving skills.  
Edd: Thanks for the ride, drive safely please?  
Marie: No problem, sorry for bringing you back so late honey.  
Edd: it's okay  
Marie kissed Edd goodbye, closed her visor and drove off. As Marie left Edd checked his cellphone to check the time...24 messages, 2 missed call, 7:15pm. As Edd walked into campus through the parking lot, heart up his throat, he knew he was dea; both missed calls had been from Kevin, along with all of the messages that asked in various ways where he was. Edd knew he had no forgiveness, he knew Kevin had left hours ago, maybe to see Nazz or he went out with Lyon, something. He had stood up Kevin, friends dont do that..  
?: GIN!  
.?: Fuck, again!?  
Edd lifted his head and was slightly blinded by the lamp posts that illuminated the parking lot. Two figures sat with a wooden table that looked very much likes those on the outside of the caffe under a lamp post. Edd couldnt believe it, but he could recognize those voices anywhere now. Edd was filled with joy, he secured the strap of the case where his painting came and ran (elbows out) to them.  
Lyon: look who finally made it.  
Edd: Kevin, Lyon.  
Kevin didnt say a word, but he was standing up; arms open, he embraced Edd between his muscular arms. It was a bizarre and romantic expression, but Edd didnt care, he simple repeatedly apologized to Kevin's ear. Kevin was still silent, but he was relieved Edd had made it back safely, he had been worried sick...Edd must never know he had. To Edd, at least the past had been deal with, and he could now fully appreciate his present. He could now start answering "who he was", and he had great friends to help him...maybe more than a friend.  
Edd: Thank you for waiting.  
Kevin: Always.  
Slowly and awkwardly, both boys broke their embrace.

-End Chapter 7-

-END PART 1-


	9. Chpt 8 Ride

**Chpt. 8: Ride  
**  
Edd: i am terribly sorry for my tardiness, basically  
Kevin: you stood me up  
Edd: Yes, I...I...I didnt mean to  
Kevin: to stand me up?  
Edd: Yes. i mean... I...I lost track of time and...  
Kevin: you stood me up for a girl  
Edd looked at Kevin in the eyes, his eyes watery, his innard were eating him away, thankfully Kevin seemed comprehensive. But, the response Kevin had given him last had a hint of disgust and anger, but, again, Edd was oblivious too it.  
Kevin: It's ok Double D, you are a dude afterall, you have your own needs.  
Edd: we didn't do anythig  
Kevin: you didn't?  
There was a relief in Kevin's tone, and his stern face softened a bit. Edd had lowered his face, somewhat ashamed and nervous on what Kevin thought of him. Edd was aware of the social expectations behind going out with a girl and to her apartment, but it wasn't an absolute rule. Right?  
Lyon: Aww, no kissy kissy? No pasionate fondling? No intense carnal consumation?  
Kevin: Cut the crap Dork!  
Kevin glared fiercely at a laughing Lyon, too enthralled in his laughter to notice his roommate.  
Lyon: Gin!  
Kevin: Fuck off  
As Kevin turned around and faced Edd, Double D noticed the table and chairs were in fact from the caffe, the two boys had been playing cards- Gin, precisely- which Lyon was now reshuffling.  
Edd: Pardon me, but how did you manage to move this all the way óut here? The caffe is quite far off, 15 minutes if not...  
Lyon: Join us and i'll tell you  
Lyon handled the cards with expertise as he continually and fluently shuffled the cards in the air, his hands and the table. It was mesmerizing, and Edd also felt himself challenged by a worthy opponent, besides, the chat was also invitational.  
Kevin: No, we won't play this shit  
Edd: challenge accepted  
Kevin: oh, Fuck Me!  
Lyon: How hard?  
Kevin flushed his faced in a crimson red which was unsure of whether it was anger or embarrasment, his face and eyes were fixed, staring into Lyon. Kevin silently sat next to Edd and breathed heavily while clenching his fists under the table. Lyon and Edd were laughing incesantly as Edd took a seat across Lyon; he placed the painting next to him, between him and Kevin. Kevin stared at the rolled thing and tried to look at its content through the folds, maybe he could make some figure or something out.  
Kevin: Hey Double D, what is this?  
Edd: A gift, careful with it.  
Lyon stared at both...friends, as he passed cards to Edd to start a game of Gin. Edd had been picking each card one by one, probably creating a strategy, but as Kevin motioned his hand below the table, probably to the mentioned "gift" Edd looked straight at Kevin.  
Edd: it's private, please?  
Unconsciously and instinctively, below the table, at night, far from anyone's eyes- even Lyon's- Edd had grabbed Kevin's hand. It had been an act to stop his hand's movements, but it ended up with their fingers intertwining in a gentle and warm grasp and hold. The boys stared into each other's eyes, sinking, drowning, falling into the depths, emotions and hidden messages in each, their hands slowly falling and lying on Edd's thigh.

Edd broke the trance and felt rather warm in the chilly air as he grabbed the cards with boths hands again, facing Lyon- Kevin slowly retrieved his onw, his breathing rather slow.  
Lyon: Wow, tonight is rather steaming huh?  
Kevin: it's freezing you idiot  
Lyon snickered raising his cards up to his small, yet perky nose.  
Lyon: Ready?  
Edd rose his cards over his small almost button nose too, mimicking his adversary.  
Edd: Set  
Kevin: Go, already!  
As the cards dropped and the deck diminished as both boys fought for cards, the three laughed and teased (mostly at Kevin) as Lyon created an epic tale of bravery, comadery and leadership as to how they got the table and chair all the way to the parking lot. With little regard for the hour, the three of them laughed and enjoyed the night and extravagant tale Lyon was conjuring and Kevin was trying to level. It so had happened that Kevin had sat waiting for Edd's return, he had even called him as the hours passed (Edd's heart shrunk at remembering doing such things). As day turned dusk and Kevin sat alone in the parking lot, he had called his "knight in shining armor" (as Lyon described himself). In the extensive (5 minutes, Kevin emphasized) existential (what was he doing) chat, Lyon was begged (it was his own idea, Kevin clarified) to be with him (play cards). The lack of a playable surface was their first concern, and so they schemed a Tom Clancy mission to obtain a table from the caffe- though they merely asked Edd's manager permission, Lyon embellished the story. And so they started carrying the loot back to the parking lot in an odyssei longer than the Iliad- basically because, as Kevin explained, Lyon stopped to chat and lfirt with every living creature they met, even the campus squirrels. Regardless, it was a hilarious tale as Edd laughed extensively and enjoyed seeing the two roommates.  
Lyon: Gin!  
Edd: What? Already?  
Kevin: Yeah this bastard is a goddamn genius, at this  
Lyon: Jelly? Besides, I distracted you horribly Double D. We'll rematch another time, got an appointment  
Kevin: A date, faggot?  
Lyon: At least i have one, bitch  
Edd: is the swearing necesary?  
Lyon: bro talk, and i got you girls these...  
Lyon extended across the table 2 tickets Edd couldn't properly make out, but saw a manlier and muscular arm stretch behind him and get them. His body had betrayed him again. Whether it was the chilly air or the laughter, Edd had slauched a bit on his chair and slid unto Kevin. His head resting on his chest, Kevin's left arm around his shoulders, hip bones touching, close enough to share body heat, his head bumping on Kevin's chin. Becoming aware of this made Edd blush a girly pink on his cheeks and he slowly lowered his head and his eyes went blank and his body stiffened slightly; with a tingling feeling between his legs.  
Kevin: something wrong Double D?  
Edd: Nothing!  
Edd nearly blurted the words as he pulled his beanie over his face a bit and took long breaths to control himself and not show his pigmented face. He felt a strong arm straighten him up on the chair and then a delicate hand move his beanie upward, revealing his eyes and face to the world again.  
Kevin: You ok?  
Edd had big moony eyes and his hands were slightly clenched over his chest, startled. Kevin's strong gaze was soft and almost warm as they held their gaze, centimeters from each other's faces, Edd's mouth slightly ajar, Kevin's hand now softly rubbing his beanie-covered head. A loud clap startled both and they turned to see a turned Lyon who had just put on a black, rain-proof jacket which looked rather elegant and made him seem more muscular. Lyon turned around, whymsically.  
Lyon: Well guys I guess I'll...what were you doing?  
Lyon had a sly grin, and both boys couldn't help but turn to look each other again and in the ...situation they were. They both blushed almost in sync, dropping their gaze and slowly scooting some distance between them. Kevin rubbedthe back of his head, and Edd started to straighten his clothes- always refined in presentation. These were signature behaviors each had developed to calm and clear their mind in dire situations. Kevin answered his roommate back.  
Kevin: Friends worry for each other  
Lyon: Aww, you never worry about me...that hurts bro  
Kevin: I see you every fucking day! I rarely get to see Double D!  
Edd: langua...  
A silence eased in after the inconclusive sentence of Edd, Kevin was petrified in his last motion as he always spoke with full body gestures, arm extended, slightly leaning out towards Lyon. Lyon, silent and in awe at the "confession" of his roommate, slowly smiled and giggled, breaking the tension of the silence.  
Lyon: Well, i gotta leave kiddos. Enjoy yourselves  
Edd pondered on these last words as Lyon walked away into the campus, probably in the Library direction. From what he knew Lyon, he was a pun-oriented speaker amd chose his words carefully amd skillfully. He turned to face Kevin again, to see why a new silence had moved in on Lyon's departure. Kevin was sitting rather thoughtful looking down at the two tickets Lyon had handed them and he had grabbed. Edd was about to ask him about them, but Kevin's voice quickly hushed him and grabbed all his attention.  
Kevin: Hey Edd, you are into science right?  
Edd giggled.  
Edd: Yes Kevin, I am very fond of the field, especially investigations. But you should know that i'm captivated by biology and psychology (though not a proper science field)  
Kevin: OK! You are a nerd on it. Umm, what i mean is...welll...uhhh, Lyon gave me...us...uhhh  
Kevin was dumbfonded, he must've made a simple script for how this social interaction should've taken place. Edd, thanks to his personal proyects and classes, knew too well by now that the individual was highly unpredictable and there were no conclusive theories or methods to determine who someone was and HOW they thought. The closest someone had gotten to such an understanding of behavior was Krutis Lewis with his equation: B=f(P,E). And Edd was actually very skeptical on such equation for it was too simple. Edd decided to intervene a bit.  
Edd: What are those tickets for Kevin?  
Simple and straightfoward, to put Kevin's train of thought back in line.  
Kevin: Ah, you see, these tickets are for a show at the planetarium, the last one at 9:00pm, it says here. Apparently it's a 3D thing about the brain or something, wanna go?  
Edd smiled widely.  
Edd: Absolutely.  
Kevin's face lit up at his words, but he quickly repressed his obvious extasy.  
Kevin: Ok, but we better leave now then.  
Saying this, Kevin stood up and motioned his hand toward the parking lot where a red and black motorcycle, much like Marie's, blare its lights twice. Edd stood up and watched Kevin, keys in hand, walk up to his bike. He sat, put his helmet on and grabbed a second one from his back seat. He extended the helmet towards Edd, he looked so tough, manly and welcoming in his bike jacket (which matched colors with his bike). Edd felt drawn to him, like a bug to an insect light, but not with the same consequences. He gathered his few belongings and strapped the gift around his back and walked up to Kevin; Edd grabbed the helmet, stared at it and put it on as he sat right behind Kevin.  
Kevin: I know it's not your first time anymore, but hold on tight.  
Kevin had said this without looking back, Edd wrappedd his arms around his waist, clenching him slightly.  
Kevin: Ow! hey! Definetly your first time with a guy.  
Kevin laughed at his "clever" remark, somewhat nervous his laugh as it extended, Edd was just grateful he had the helmet on as his faced boiled red, embarrassed. Before Edd could say anything, Kevin grabbed his hands, and moved them further ups his body. Edd felt his hands caress his body as they were guided to position, every muscle, his toned body, hard abs and strong chest with strongs pectorals, the stop point. Edd was dazed, his mind blank, he was lost, but he held firmly to this amazing sample of human anatomy.  
Kevin: much better, you alive back there?  
Edd, though now conscious, simply noded his head in agreement, nustling a little against Kevin's back, he could hear their breathing synced. A loud roar signaled the bike was revving and soon they were on their way.

The planetarium was a bit far from town and, hence, away from their college- 30 minutes without traffic. Edd opened his eyes, holding Kevin by the chest was not only comfortable but allowed him to see better the sorroundings. Racing the streets with faint lights but no noise (cause of the helmet), colors which melted into one, the wind that ran his body, he felt a misterious peace and he enjoyed it. Kevin felt the movement of his guest, and smiled as he felt the grip tighten a bit around his chest. Those small, delicate hands could sure clench hard for dear life, but Kevin was happy for the trust, he was happy he was sharing the ride with someone, a nocturnal ride he had always wanted someone special to share with, for he knew a secret. As they made a turn right, into the main avenue that lead straight to the planetarium (except for minor turns to go up the hill it's on), Kevin lifted his body slightly and shared his secret of the city. He felt Edd's helmet bump him as his movement startled him and giggled a bit to himself. Edd yelped when he felt Kevin move into a much more upright position, he clinged unto him; he was still no expert in riding the passenger seat of motorcycles. Edd knew Kevin wouldn't hear him, so he simply watched over Kevin's shoulder at why the change in position. The wind was brushing them as they sped the avenue, it was Main street and it was well known for being a boardwalk for nightlife. The streets illuminated with hanging lights between light poles and shoplights, the sidewalks were lined by trees do to the green movement in the city (most sidewalks were having trees planted to make the city greener and fresher), and these were illuminated too. But, to them, who would be mere minutes on it, the lights and colors meshed and looked like fireflies. Kevin closed his eyes as he took the scenery he so often would enjoy in his night rides, and felt a hard object rest on his back. Edd was moved by such a scene, he felt as if they had moved to a new world, one where there were only the both of them; he rested his head on Kevin's back, and enjoyed all the lights fall behind in a blur, like fireflies and their tinkling lights.

Though a silent ride, it was and would be the most memorable for both of them, or possibly the second one. As they reached the planetarium, just in time for the last show, neither of them said a word. It was probably the mesh of emotions bottled inside each of them, neither could find the perfect word or words for the occasion. As Kevin took his helmet off, he saw a shaky Edd take his too, and he honestly smiled. Edd noticed Kevin looking at him with an enderaing smile, he giggled and smiled back while scratching the back of his head, he felt shy all of a sudden, they both did. Edd moved towards Kevin and broke the ice with the perfect words as he gave him the helmet back.  
Edd: thank you.  
Edd then moved towards the entrance, a now dumbfounded Kevin stood holding both helmets by his bike. He was unaware of it, but he was blushing a bright pink with a hint of red on his cheeks.  
Edd: Kevin, we are already late. Hurry up!  
Kevin was still a bit lost, but he secured both helmets on the back of his bike and turned to run up the flight of stairs into the arch entrance. He looked up half way to see if Edd was still waiting, and he was. The light coming from inside shone a great aura around him, he looked less Edd and more an angel, a vision, the illusionary vision of perfection, he looked mesmerizing and Kevin slowed down with awe on his face. Edd smiled girlishly.  
Edd: What is it Kevin?  
Kevin quickly ran the last steps and gave Edd the tickets.  
Edd: What were you looking at?  
Kevin had already sped in a bit, but he turned back and saw a handsome and fashionable guy he had grown a bond with, maybe more than a bond; as they spent more time together Kevin had become addicted, he felt he wanted to be with Edd, he enjoyed it, but he still didn't know why. Kevin answered with a grin.  
Kevin: A dork.  
Edd laughed slightly and smiled at him at the remark, and he made his way inside. The two boys entered side by side as the light's dimmed out, queing the show was about to start. They quickly found their seats side by side in the center of the planetarium and tilted their seats to look straight up into the dome screen.  
Edd: You know, i read this was to be a breath taking ride.  
Kevin turned his head to see an eager Edd scanning the dome to where would the first images comes from. He found him adorable, and smiled as he also turned his face up to the sky and answered back.  
Kevin: i hope it is. A memorable one.

**END CHAPTER 8**


	10. Chpt 9: Gin!

**Chpt. 9: Gin!****  
**  
The Planetarium of their city was renown for its high end technological expositions and installations. The Planetarium counted with various expositions of world history, the universe and aquatic life. It used from live expositions to interactive AI, to minigame consoles, to firsthand experience lobbies (most in the aquatic life exhibit). In reality, the Planetarium counted with various acres of land to house all its buildings, the Planetarium itself being the smallest but biggest attraction (hence the name and reference). More a park than a museum it attracted a diverse crowd, but tonight, it made a wonderful setting for two boys who secretly escaped the real world and entered their own.

Edd and Kevin awaited the show that had aced critiques nationally for it utilized a new technology which had caused the Dome to change from a once film screen to a new black carpet neither boys had seen before. Edd gasped as a deep voice tested the microphone and flashed some very bright lights around the screen and passed some...promotional messages of the souvenir store as preliminary tests so no equipment was malfunctioning, nothing special. Kevin frowned in disappointment as his hopes about the place were quickly crumbling; he had expected more like a movies or cinema theme, with seats which didn't require him to lay down, nor with a thick armrest to separate him from his neighbor (a peculiar thought he ignored unconsciously). As Kevin groaned, Edd shushed him in the most elegant and polite matter Kevin had heard in years, which he thanked for it was at least an excuse to break the silence. The silence that had filled the space between them as they awaited the show was unbearable for Kevin…he wanted to speak with Edd, even if it was a fight excuse.  
Kevin: Did you just shush me?  
Edd: Yes, i'm afraid i did  
Kevin: What the fuck man?!  
Edd: Watch your language Kevin! Besides, it wasn't a rude shush.  
Kevin: Oh, there are different kinds of shush?  
Edd giggled and rose from his seat to look at Kevin in the face. His face was brimming in the darkness, his eyes twinkled, and he had a "Seriously?!" look Kevin knew too well since high school. They both knew, with just glance, that they were kidding and teasing each other, no word needed to be said. Kevin shut his mouth and simply gazed at Edd, and they both shared a smile of understanding as they became part of the Planetarium and it's mostly empty seats (if not all). A strong voice and the sound of steam quickly made Edd and jolt and lay down once more, it was time.

"The mind, an endless labyrinth of possibilities. The source of our existence, the command center and library of everything we see, feel, live...remember. But, how does it work? This question is still an enigma. But though no answer is still available, technology is quickly evolving into allowing us... to see our mind"  
The voice was recognized by both boys as Morgan Freeman's, and after this introduction, where the black ceiling and their surrounding was covered by a clear cloud of steam and the sound and flash of thunder rang around them, the most amazing experience began. Kevin and Edd stared in awe as the steam subsided and cleared the whole room, and the lights disappeared. Instead of a movie, or film in front of them, a holographic 3D image of a brain floated in the middle of the room over them.  
Kevin: Holy shit!  
Kevin stood from his seat and moved around, actually being able to see different perspectives, sides and parts of the brains...as if it was a solid structure. He had expected Edd to get excited, not himself, and he only reacted when he felt a warm touch over his hand on the arm rest.  
Edd: Amazing, isn't it?  
Edd had sat up and was also gazing in amazement at the structure that floated over them. Kevin turned to face Edd and smiled.  
Kevin: One of the most amazing things I've seen.  
Edd was swept by Kevin's words and turned to catch a glimpse of Kevin quickly turning his head upwards…was he looking at him? Before Edd could inquire more, he quickly saw how a message appeared between them. Over their holding hands, with an arrow to remark the fact they were holding hands, a message read "wear your gloves". Edd giggled at the message as he remembered in a breeze how he was used to wearing gloves since a little kid do to his projects or phobias (now mostly inexistent). Kevin, however, frozen at the sight of their hands holding in...such an...endearing way, ignoring the message completely. Kevin quickly pulled his hand away; rubbing the back of his neck...he burned pink. Edd was surprised at the reaction, feeling a small sinking sensation in his chest, a peculiar one considering the situation...or was it normal? Both boys quickly lifted their gaze and smiled shyly as they placed a glove on and followed the show.

It was quite the experience as the holographic room morphed and changes in the lighting, the structures created, the narration and the amount of interactive content they could participate with as their gloves turned out to enable them to touch, move and interact with most objects was…over whelming and absolutely engaging, captivating. To Edd, he simply felt overwhelmed at how much this day had offered him, countless experiences and emotions swaying him in every direction. Kevin on the other hand had completely forgotten about the fact that his "day out" with Edd had been cancelled, he actually felt grateful he could share this amazing...stuff, with him. Paying little attention to the information and what was being said (in the most part) Kevin interacted the most with all the elements available, exploring hands-on on what each thing did and sometimes creating funny effects to the surrounding; he had actually caused a half minute "blackout" as he had fiddled with a holographic brain and had caused a "seizure". The two boys laughed, joked and played for an hour until the show slowly pulled to a closure and less and less interesting material was available to interact (at least to Kevin). As a grand finale, the room was made into the interior of a real brain, with pulsing and shining cords surrounding the boys in a stunning view...this was how a brain worked. Marveled, as one would seeing the secrets of the universe, the boys sat silently watching and following as many electrical pulses and messages this virtual and holographic brain mustered.  
Kevin: I was wrong  
Such words coming out of his mouth literally startled Edd to an astounding extent. Edd twisted his whole body into facing Kevin, intrigued and worried as to the meaning and reason of such words. Kevin was very proud; admitting he was wrong in something was a historical event.  
Edd: O-on what Kevin?  
Kevin: I wasn't expecting much from this...but clearly.  
As he talked, Edd pointed out to a remarkable pulse that crossed right in front of them.  
Kevin: All these lights and electric signals...this is who we were...this is what makes us be...be who we want, who we will be and who we have become.  
Edd gave him a loving smile, he was amazed and touched Kevin could go so deep in a subject...and open this much with him. Edd placed a warm hand on Kevin's head, rubbing it through his red cap.  
Kevin: H-hey!  
Edd: You are a brilliant man you know that?  
Kevin: Sure, look who's talking...genius.  
Edd: I am no genius, on contraire; I have as many flaws as you, possibly more or worse.  
Kevin: Bah! You're just sweet talking me.  
Edd: Why would I lie?  
Kevin looked back at Edd, the tip of their fingers touching, Edd's hand still caressing his head. He felt his heart pounding through his chest, his blood boiling, Kevin felt confused as to why but he was happy. Kevin moved closer to Edd, placing his hand now firmly over Edd's, he grabbed the back of Edd's neck and looked at him straight in the eyes with a soft and sweet gaze.  
Kevin: 'Cause you are the most amazing person I've met.  
Edd blushed crimson, he wanted to hide, he wanted to run, to stay, to say something, to hug Kevin, to...what was he feeling? Edd was frozen with his mouth gapped, his gloved hands clenched over his chest again in a frightened animal style. Kevin moved in slowly, closer and closer to Edd who slowly started closing his eyes in anticipation, the scenery of the universe of a brain surrounding them...it was majestic, and it was too late.

The room suddenly went pitch black and a loud yelp was heard, followed by the immediate shine of the top lights of the dome to illuminate the room once more. A startled Edd had his arms around Kevin's neck and his attentive eyes searched the place, he was breathing hard. Kevin was confused and felt a warm body, agitated and fast breathing, clinging onto him and he giggled.  
Kevin: Wow, man, this old and still afraid of the dark?  
Edd: W-w-what!?  
Kevin laughed and Edd chuckled nervously, the two still holding each other.  
Edd: I'm not a-afraid, Kevin. I was merely startled by the...abrupt change in luminosity.  
Kevin: yeah, riiiight.  
Edd: I swear!  
Edd slightly and softly slapped Kevin on the chest as they both laughed, and both boys quickly became aware of their current...situation. Their laughter quickly succumbed to silence as both boys stared at Edd's thin hand and feeble long fingers pressing over Kevin's chest feeling his strong heart beat. They were becoming absorbed into each other, this warmth they were sharing...it was suffocating. After a prolonged silence, both boys slowly let go and separated. They got up, staring at each other whimsically and giggling slightly, they wanted each other…yet they refrained themselves…something in them prevented them from letting go. Neither understood what had happened or was happening but they were drunk in their emotions to care or analyze what had happened...or could've happened. They actually felt naked, as if they had broken the final layer of intimacy, sharing their true selves, showing their real intentions. But, instead of the shame that accompanied being naked, they actually felt curious and eager, to know more, to feel more, to share...more. They exited the Planetarium in silence, still not holding their gazes, and walked to Kevin's bike parked outside. The chat had become inexistent, summed up to occasional stares and giggles as they walked side by side, not touching or holding each other, simply sharing synchronized stares at each other in absolute bliss and innocence. Kevin got up on the bike first, closing his jacket which favored his body and putting on his helmet, he steadied the bike so Edd could get on safely and he extended his hand with Edd's helmet when he felt it was. Edd stared at him for a while, mesmerized and charmed at the valiant, charming, handsome figure Kevin was...Edd felt his heart race and a small voice ask..."why?".  
Kevin: Edd?  
Edd quickly reacted and shook his head, staring at Kevin properly.  
Kevin: You ok, buddy?  
Edd: ajam...  
He had spaced out, and his rational self slowly crept into dominance of his body...Edd felt torn as his body swayed between tides of impulse and rational behavior. In the last moments of impulse, at least,- having seated himself behind Kevin, placing the helmet and feeling the rev of the engine- Edd embraced Kevin's body tightly, not for safety...but out of need.  
Kevin: H-hey dude...you ok?  
Edd: Yeah  
Kevin placed a hand over Edd's arms, feeling this hug was quite different, his heart raced and his mind became foggy. He felt comfortable at the pressure Edd was giving him; he felt…needed…or was it more? Did he want it to be more? Kevin caressed Edd's hands before realizing they, indeed, needed to go.  
Kevin: Ok  
Edd: Thank you.  
Whether it was the soft voice or the delicate tone of it, these words resonated in Kevin's body. They melted him, he felt a knot on his throat, he felt something... something he couldn't express or say back...not to a guy at least. He revved the engine and drove back to campus, back through the city, through the fireflies and fields of colors and waves, of blurs and silence, of the wind, time and emotions. They didn't speed through though, Kevin drove carefully and with moderate speed, enjoying more the images than the blurs.

This time, Edd managed to appreciate their route and the places he had once perceived as blurs or splashes of color. He felt like a mouse finding the enormity of the world, a slight loss of innocence, or the discovery of something greater. He was unsure why such emotions or perception of himself had emerged so suddenly, but he was too busy listing the places he wished to visit as they passed them buy. He was attracted, and listed: a coffee shop, a bistro, a bakery, classy restaurants- some with cultural influence of french or itlaian or german or chinese, casual corners bookshops, open markets and pet shops (he loved animals). Edd eased himself into resting over Kevin's broad and strong back, a sensual and delicious manly cologne coming off it...he felt...safe. Kevin though, was caught on a more serious picture which had him distracted from driving, reason he wasn't speeding. As he felt his...friend's warm body against his and as he remembered and thought of the Planetarium, of Lyon, of his emotions...of his parents, he felt confused and quite disconcerted...but he slowly eased these thoughts out of his mind, c'est la vie.

It was late, again, but they had made it to campus safely and Kevin was quite pleased...or found endearing (more accurate wording) that Edd had dozed off on the ride, wrapping his arms around Kevin in a warm cuddle. Kevin swayed his body slowly but widely to wake up the sleeping beauty, and took his helmet off as lazy and dreamy eyes looked at him through a clear visor.  
Kevin: Guess someone is tired eh?  
Edd drowsily got himself up, stretching in a feline way, arching his back. Kevin laughed as Edd took his helmet off and gave it back to Kevin.  
Edd: Have we arrived already?  
Kevin: Yeah, you were asleep.  
Edd: I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable Kevin, was I asleep too much?  
Kevin: Don't know, we just arrived and I shook you a bit.  
Edd giggled as he stood from the back of Kevin's bike, he stretched again. Kevin grinned as he saw Edd's slender silhouette, illuminated by the moonlight, though stretching, he seemed like a mirage of perfection.  
Edd: What's with you tonight?  
Kevin: Huh?!  
Kevin had been startled, he wasn't aware he had been staring for too long or weirdly.  
Edd: You were staring.  
Kevin: Nooo, jaja why would I do that?  
Edd: Don't know, you looked dazed.  
Kevin's heart raced and his rational mind quickly questioned him on what was he doing. He quickly put a straight face on, trying to choke his growing blush and got out of his bike, parking it in place and securing both helmets.  
Edd: Aww, now now, don't be mad.  
Kevin: I'm not mad.  
Edd giggled and clinged unto Kevin's arm...for a brief moment, he then released it and both boys averted their gazes. Edd was unsure what was going on himself.  
Edd: Well...tonight was fun  
Kevin: Yeah  
With that, both boys walked through campus in direction of Edd's dorms, silence as their companion. Contrary to the silence at the Planetarium, there was something tense between them as they walked through campus in silence, not sharing a glance. Kevin walked in a strong stride, looking straight and serious, Edd had his head bowed and walked in a thoughtful expression. Edd quickly tugged unconsciously to the strap of the case which held his gift, and quickly his mind went into thinking of Marie.

He had never felt with Marie as he had felt this night at the Planetarium… yet again...he had never had a real date with Marie. He thought of the Planetarium, he thought of what he had felt; he thought of Kevin...who walked beside him. What had happened? Had something happened? Or was it all in his mind? As Edd pondered deeper on this, a small voice in his head whispered, wondered, why was he becoming obsessed in knowing? Kevin was a guy. As the whisper grew into a shout, Edd also thought of Lyon and his...comment... "who are you?". Edd's mind cycled the phrase, flashbacks of his night with Marie back at prom, of today's afternoon with Marie, of Kevin in school and all the time they spent together…he thought of tonight. Edd's mind repeated, over and over..."who am i?"...or was it him too?  
Kevin: Edd?  
Edd: Huh?  
Kevin: You ok? You were mumbling?  
Edd: What? I'm sorry Kevin, I'm not following.  
Kevin: You were saying something like "who am i?" or something.  
Edd grew silent again as he bowed his head, his body had betrayed him again.  
Kevin: Dude! What's up?!  
Edd lifted his head and faced Kevin straight on, he answered him back.  
Edd: The sky, the birds, planes and the Universe.  
Kevin looked back at his friend and quickly broke into a hysterical laugh, which Edd followed. This...answer was a teenage joke and inside joke both boys had, it was a crafty way of both boys saying in a polite and comical way that they were fine and the other didn't need to worry. As they relived a fragment of their high school, the silence was finally broken and both boys quickly started talking again, mainly about the show; but, at the back of his head, tugging again at the strap, Edd thought of Marie, and "why?".

Kevin: Well, we're here.  
Edd: awww!  
Edd did a childish pout, which made them laugh again at the door step of Edd's dorms. Time had slowed down, but distance had been stretched as Edd measured how much he had thought, they had laughed and had talked until they reached his dorms...and the time in had taken. Kevin scratched the back of his head as their laughter subsided, Edd knew he was going to say goodbye, but he didn't want to, he wasn't ready.  
Kevin: Well...  
Edd: Want to come in?  
Kevin was startled as Edd had lost his decor and measured voice tone in nearly blurting out and cutting him off. Edd breathed heavily, as if going against his modus operandi or etiquette and measured manners had nearly killed him. Kevin giggled and nodded his head before answering.  
Kevin: Ok, just a while...  
Edd: I-I'll make you your drink.  
Kevin: How?  
Edd: I have my own professional coffee machine...personal gift. Where do you think your Double Mocha Latte with no foam and hazelnut came from?  
Kevin: uuuuh, the menu?  
Edd: Does it taste the same when I'm not serving it?  
Kevin thought hard before answering, Edd had a point, he was-in fact- so disgusted by any other coffee or brew other than Edd's that he rarely drank coffee unless it was Edd preparing it. This, of course, had been blithely oblivious to Kevin until this moment.  
Edd: Thought so, hence YOUR drink.  
Saying this Edd winkd at Kevin with a wide smile and jerked his keys slightly on the first door to the right, opening his bedroom door. It was small, but it was arranged so it felt much more spacious...though, with two people inside, it felt small again (not cramped at least). Kevin was appalled as he scanned the room, everything so neat, clean, and organized; with color matching wooden furniture, a nice office desk, shelves and cubby-holes for an assortment of materials, books and papers. It was very Edd, and Kevin smiled seeing he hadn't changed and that his taste was exquisite as always...and that it smelled like lavender- characteristic scent of Edd in Kevin's mind. As Kevin sat on the low-bed, stretching his legs and removing his jacket (which he hung on the coat stand beside the door) he thought of how welcoming and nice it felt...being in Edd's room. Edd, meanwhile, had started his coffee machine and quickly started thinking of some way he could talk to Kevin more…deeply about tonight. As Edd tried to think of something he could say or do to bring the subject up, he saw a deck of cards in one of his cubby holes…a gift from Ed.

Edd: Cards?  
Kevin swirled around to face Edd, he had been absorbed by the room.  
Kevin: What?  
Edd: oh, sorry, ehm, want to play cards?  
Kevin saw Edd had already taken a deck out and had started shuffling it mid air. He grinned.  
Kevin: Ok.  
Edd sat across him on his bed and they made a space on it for them to play. Edd dealt the cards for a game of Gin, and they quickly got ready in silence for their duel. Edd pulled the cards onto his nose and glared slightly at Kevin with his blue eyes.  
Edd: Ready?  
Kevin: Edd...  
Edd: Go!  
As both boys started discarding cards and trading others, they couldn't help but laugh and bicker as cards were stolen or either got the lead. Edd, didn't let himself fall into the game though, as he looked for an opportunity to ask his dire question...the reason he had invited Kevin inside.  
Edd: Hey Kevin?  
Kevin: Yah?  
Edd: What happened tonight?  
Kevin raised his glance, saw Edd was still facing his cards and dropped his again.  
Kevin: What do you mean?  
Edd: What happened?  
Kevin felt his heart race, fight-or-flight quickly gaining control over his actions.  
Kevin: W-Where?  
Edd: Kevin!  
Kevin raised his glance and found two blue, moony eyes staring at him incessantly and Edd's chest rising in agitation. Kevin felt a knot in his throat, the knot that wouldn't let him speak or say what he wanted...it choked him. He panicked.  
Kevin: Nothing  
It was said in a barely audible tone, but Edd heard it clearly. He clenched his cards, not damaging them though, and closed his eyes, mustering strength to say what he wanted to know.  
Edd: Did you not feel anything?  
Kevin looked up at Edd, who had his eyes closed, he was trembling. The knot tightened, his heart sank, and Kevin panicked as his mind tore him at what he wanted and who he was. "Who was he?" It was the first time Kevin asked himself that question.  
Kevin: I-I got to go.  
As Kevin filled with remorse and got up from the bed, placed his jacket on and dreaded how coward he was- unable to say what his heart wanted- he thought of his parents, of his father...what would his father say?  
Edd: Kevin!  
Kevin stopped, hand on the doorknob, but he didn't look back...he just stood there.  
Edd: Wasn't tonight...special?  
Kevin turned around abruptly, knocking the coat hanger over, his eyes were watery, his jaws clenched and frustration on his face. He saw Edd's serious face, but with eyes that screamed all the pain being kept inside. As they stood there, Edd plopped his cards on to the bed, and forced a grin with his shaking lips and teary eyes.  
Edd: Gin!


End file.
